


The Long Journey Home

by germankitty



Category: Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 60,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All Disclaimers in Part One. If you think the shift in perception (read: between male and female pronouns) is confusing, try writing it! : )</p></blockquote>





	1. Tammy

Jason was on his way to the Youth Center to meet the gang for their usual weekend meeting. His mood was great, he felt fine, and if there were still a few things on his mind, who was to know? Hed decided in the small hours of the night not to let his problems bother him and spoil what little time the gang had left together before graduation; time enough later to get a grip on things.

The streets were getting crowded with Saturday morning shoppers, joggers and people doing their weekend things, so he took his usual shortcut through the park. Just as the Youth Center came into view, however, Jason was suddenly overcome by a wave of dizziness. Swaying on his feet, he reached blindly for the nearest tree to steady himself. Everything went black for a moment, and a rush of first cold, then intense heat swept through his body. When his vision cleared, he automatically assumed battle-readiness, but there wasnt a single cog or other monster in sight. In fact, everything around him was just as peaceful as it had been only moments before.

Jason shook his head once; that certainly had been weird. Maybe hed talk to the Rangers about this, when he got the chance. He scanned the area around him once more for anything suspicious; finding nothing, he shrugged and went on. At the Juice Bar, he found the girls at "their" table. Kat and Tanya greeted him with warm smiles as he collected a smoothie and joined them. Out on the mats, Rocky and Adam were involved in a friendly sparring match, and Tommy was still missing.

"Wheres Tommy?" he asked the girls over his shoulder, his attention caught by a spectacular move of Adams. He turned around as Tanya and Kat broke out in giggles. Confused, he looked at them. Their eyes were dancing with laughter, but he could have sworn there was more than a hint of a smirk beneath their merriment. "What?"

Before either one of them could answer him, however, a familiar voice hailed the group from the door.

"Hey guys!"

Jason turned around, and felt his chin hitting the floor. The person bounding up to the table unmistakably *was* Tommy, only not the Tommy Jason had known and called best friend for the last three years. The long hair, the smiling brown eyes, the athletes grace were the same, as were the jeans and the red t-shirt; what was glaringly different was the way Tommy filled out that shirt. Instead of the smooth, sculpted chest Jason was used to seeing, his eyes were suddenly fastened onto a pair of *very* nice.... breasts? This wasnt Tommy; this was............*a GIRL?!?*

"Tommy" blushed as Jason couldnt seem to avert his eyes from her chest. Tanya and Kat, who were watching the two avidly, had a hard time suppressing their laughter. "Uh........Jase........youre staring."

"Uh......what?" Realizing where his eyes had been for the last two minutes, the former Ranger felt the heat rise in his cheeks. Collecting himself with an effort, he shook his head in disbelief. He checked around the room, but everything else seemed normal. The only thing out of the ordinary was his best friend, who suddenly had transformed into an extraordinarily attractive female. Jason felt a tightening in his groin as he once more let his eyes sweep over the lithe figure standing across the table, and blushed even more.

Before he could speak, Rocky and Adam had joined the rest of the gang. Taking in the two heated faces and the girls amusement with a glance, both started to snicker at Jasons thunderstruck expression.

"Somebody hit you over the head, Jase?" Rocky teased, trying hard not to laugh outright.

Jason finally found his voice. "What........whats going on here?"

Instantly, the four quieted down. Their careers as Rangers had made them sensitive to strange moods in their teammates, and Jasons bewilderment was all too obvious.

"What do you mean, whats going on?" Adam asked warily. "Youve just been ogling Tammy more than usual, thats all." "T-tammy?" Jason gulped.

"Yeah; Zeo Ranger Five, remember?"

A helpless look crossed Jasons face. His thoughts were whirling chaotically, and all he could do was blurt out the first thing that crossed his mind.

"You....youre a girl!"

At that, the four couldnt hold back their laughter. Even the girl who could pass as Tommys female clone smiled through her blushes.

"Of course she is! You noticed *that* some time ago, remember?" Rocky grinned, exchanging a knowing look with Adam.

"But.....but you cant be! I mean, youre a guy......" Jason stammered helplessly, totally confused. His eyes never left the warm brown orbs of the person he *thought* was his best friend.

*"WHAT?"* Kats astonished shriek alerted quite a few people to the group. Casting guilty glances around, she ducked her head. The exclamation, however, had the effect of sobering everybody up. Adam looked at his friends. Drawing a deep breath, he took charge of the situation.

"Listen, everybody, lets get out of here, okay? Theres obviously something weird going on, and I think wed better discuss this someplace more private."

Not waiting for consent, he collected his gear and made his way over to the door. Everybody got up and followed him without hesitation. While Adam was not normally assertive, leaving the leadership role to the more experienced Rangers, he could and would take charge if necessary. The six teens quickly made their way out of the Youth Center and over to one of the more secluded areas of the park, where they all settled down on the grass. Jasons eyes never left the tall girl who was walking silently between the Pink and Yellow Rangers, casting occasional glances his way. He just couldnt believe his eyes. Everything around him -- hell, *everybody* around him -- seemed perfectly normal. Then *why*, in Zordons name, did Tommy look like a girl?

* * *

Adam watched as the group got comfortable. He didnt understand what was going on; all he knew was that Jason, leader of the Rangers, didnt seem to recognize the girl hed been in love with for quite some time -- the girl because of whom Kimberly had broken up with him after shed gone to Florida. *Not that hes done anything about it yet, though!*

"Allright, Jason, whats going on?"

Jason concentrated on the Green Ranger with obvious difficulty. "Youre asking me? I dont know! All I know is that suddenly Tommy is a girl!"

"Whos Tommy?" Kat asked, confused.

Jason stared at her incredulously.

"Your boyfriend."

"What? My boyfriends name is David!"

"David.....who?" A sick feeling started to settle in Jasons stomach.

The girl......Tammy.......spoke up, in a voice that was slightly lighter than Jason was used to hearing from those lips.

"David Trueheart. My brother."

Jason shook his head. "Please," he groaned. "please, will somebody just tell me why Im suddenly in the *Twilight Zone*?" He buried his face in his hands.

Rocky scooted over to his team leader and draped a friendly arm around the broad shoulders, earning himself a strange look at his uncharacteristic behaviour.

"Cmon, Jase; why dont you tell us whats wrong? Well compare stories, and maybe we can work out whats wrong here."

The suggestion made such an awful lot of sense that Jason relaxed somewhat. Drawing a deep breath, he began to talk. The more he revealed, however, the more incredulous his audience became.

"....so, Tommy is Zeo Ranger Five and has led the team ever since Zordon made him White Ranger. I left the team for good when the Gold Power proved incompatible with Human physiology; Trey took it back and left." It still hurt to talk about that. He looked at the Rangers with a helpless expression. "I dont think Mondo, or anyone else, has put me under a spell; but why would I see Tommy as a girl, and not any of you guys?" His dark eyes swept over Adam and Rocky, who looked at him strangely.

"Uh.......maybe wed better get Billy in on this," Kat suggested hesitantly. She could hardly believe the story Jason had just told them. Shed never stolen Kims Power Coin; her feelings of friendship for the Rangers had been too strong already, and shed been able to cast off Ritas spell after only a few days. Besides, Jason had *never* appealed to her as much as David did, so it was easy to resist the order to take him away from her predecessor.

Jason stared at the blonde. "Billys on Aquitar."

"Not anymore. He came back as soon as he was healed." The quiet certainty in Adams voice rocked Jason.

"What.........what happened here?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"Why dont we wait with anything else until Billy is here?" Tanya suggested practically.

"Great idea." Adam spoke into his communicator. Only moments later, a blue-white teleportation flash signalled the arrival of their genius friend.

"Allright, guys, whats this about Jason thinking Tammy should be a guy?" The slight smile on Billys face disconcerted Jason even more; why was everybody acting so weird whenever his and this girls name cropped up in the same sentence? He tried to look at her without being too obvious about it; however, their eyes met, and she glanced away quickly, blushing slightly. Jason felt another twinge in his groin and turned back towards Billy, who was being filled in by the rest of the team.

"Hmmmm."

"Is that all you can say?" Jasons frustration showed in his angry query. He noticed the startled looks his tone produced, and was immediately contrite. "Im sorry; I shouldnt have snapped, but this whole damn thing is getting so weird......."

Billy didnt take offense.

"Perfectly understandable. First of all, I think you should know that your --our -- history here is quite a bit different. For instance, you were at the Peace Conference only for little over six months before you returned; you then rejoined the team, while Trini and Zack stayed on."

"But.....what about Rocky? Didnt I transfer my Powers to him when I left?"

"Yes, you did, temporarily; Rocky took over again when Tammy couldnt assume the Ninja Powers."

"Whyever not?" Jason looked at the beautiful brunette compassionately. Hed seen what that did to people -- in Tommy, Billy and lately himself.

"Because of what Rita made me do as her Green Ranger," the girl answered quietly, remembered pain echoing in her eyes. "I know it wasnt my fault, but it didnt change the fact that I wasnt pure of spirit -- at least not enough for the Ninja Powers." Jason instinctively reached out and gently touched her shoulder, as he would have done with Tommy. He snatched his hand back, though, when Tammy blushed furiously. The others smothered their grins.

"Who piloted the Falconzord, then?" Jason wondered.

"We didnt have a Falconzord; you were given the Gold Eagle."

Billys quiet pronouncement and the image it evoked sent a shiver of pride and regret down Jasons spine. "An eagle, huh?" Hed often wondered what his Spirit Animal would have been, had he ever gone to Phaedos.

"Tammy rejoined the team when you took over from Trey; you couldnt hold two sets of Powers, so she became Zeo Ranger Five and you Gold Ranger."

"I dont get it; why am I still holding the Gold Power, anyway? I thought it was incompatible with Human physiology? Besides, didnt Trey need the Power to reintegrate himself?" Jason looked at his teammates, but nobody would meet his eyes. Finally, Billy cleared his throat.

"Jason........Treys dead."

*"What?!?"*

"Trey of Heart was seriously injured by the Varox attack; he was beyond our help when we got them to the Power Chamber. With him gone, it was only a matter of time until the other two died, as well. As soon as that happened, Zordon and I were able to realign the Gold Ranger Power to your physiology; you had already become attuned to it while you were holding it in trust, so it was not all that difficult." Billys explanation did little to dispel the sudden queasy feeling spreading through Jasons stomach. Hed have given almost anything to be a Ranger again, but certainly not at the cost of anothers life!

He closed his eyes, remembering the courageous Triforian. A comforting hand touched his back. *Tommy...* he looked up into the compassionate brown eyes he knew so well. His subconscious reacted and he leaned into the touch, only belatedly realizing that his head was not coming to rest on a strong, broad shoulder, but against soft skin and long chestnut curls ... he flinched away, but not before he saw the flash of hurt in those chocolate orbs.

"Sorry," he mumbled, blushing.

"Its okay," Tammy whispered, her own face coloring. Their friends shared exasperated looks. Really, those two........

With an effort, Jason returned to the matter at hand. He saw that Billy was wearing non-descript gray clothes, but he seemed far more relaxed than he remembered him; the bitterness at finding himself powerless was mostly absent. Curious, he asked.

"But.....what happened to you? Why arent you on the team anymore?"

Billy grimaced slightly.

"I was unable to retrieve the sixth Zeo shard in time. We had to readjust the timestream before Master Vile changed it irrevocably; Zordon returned me before I could reach it. Were working on alternate methods -- at least I was able to determine where and when it can be found -- but it takes time. Luckily, the Crystal is operational with five subcrystals. Besides, Mondos presence and his constant attacks are not precisely conducive to intensive research."

"If anyone can do it, its you, Billy." Although it was becoming more and more obvious that he was not home anymore, Jason had the utmost confidence in his genius friends abilities. It showed in his voice, and Billy nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank you; however, you dont mind if I feel rather frustrated from time to time, dont you?"

A round of affirmative answers brought a smile to everybodys face. Then, Billy recalled the team to the current problem.

"I wish I knew why your memories would be altered in such a specific fashion; also, it is not really the favored form in which the Machine Empire operates. Jason, can you remember anything else that might have happened to cause this?"

"No; everythings been fairly normal around here; ever since I lost the Power permanently, I havent been bothered by Mondo, anyway." He looked out over the park, lost in thought. His eyes were slightly unfocussed as something tickled the back of his mind. Closing his eyes, Jason replayed the events of the day until he saw ..."Tammy" in the Youth Center for the first time. Suddenly, he remembered.

"Wait a minute! Earlier, when I was on my way over to Ernies, I felt kinda dizzy for a moment...I had some kind of hot flash, I guess, and I nearly fell, but that was all; I checked around, and everything seemed just like before. I thought it was just some kind of vertigo, or something. Ive felt fine ever since."

Billy pounced on that.

"Do you remember when and where that happened?"

"Yeah, I guess; I remember the ten oclock news just starting on my moms radio as I left home, and it usually takes me about 15 minutes to walk through the park........"

"That gives us a timeframe; good. Do you remember where in the park you experienced this dizzy spell?"

"I think so. I could already see the Juice Bar, and I leaned against a tree ..."

Billy got up and reset his communicator.

"Go back to the approximate area and wait for me; Ill pick up a couple of scanners from the Power Chamber and meet you there:"

Billy vanished in a stream of bluish-white particles. The others scrambled to their feet and made their way back, letting Jason retrace his steps.

When Billy met up with the teens after a while, he scanned the area Jason indicated with a hand-held device. When the instrument began emitting a steady, high-pitched sound, the whole group clustered around their friend, anxious for news. Billy finally looked up.

"Jase, Id like for you to come to the Power Chamber. Ill have to take some readings on you to make sure......." his voice trailed off in concentration.

"Have you found something?"

"I think so; however, Id rather not say anything until Ive confirmed these readings."

"Well, what are we waiting for, then? Lets go!" Jasons impatience brought yet another grin to his teammates faces. Quickly checking for civilians, the whole group teleported out.

At the Power Chamber, Alpha and Zordon were already waiting for them. Before he knew it, Jason found himself on an all-too-familiar diagnostic bed and hooked up to various scanning devices. Thankfully, though, the procedure was brief and painless. Billy and Alpha immediately began evaluating the data. Seeing that there was nothing he could do for the moment, Jason decided to take his restlessness outside, where his pacing would not disturb the others. However, as soon as he stepped out into the sunshine, he saw the one person he was not ready to deal with -- Tammy.

In the process of turning back, he dislodged a small stone, and the girl whirled around. Seeing who it was, she relaxed again and smiled at him, somewhat tentatively.

"Hi, Jason."

"Uh -- hi." Jason hated himself as his obvious discomfort wiped the smile off her face and she lowered her head. Feeling that he owed her at least an explanation for his unease, he hesitantly approached.

"Um........mind if I join you?"

She looked at him with serious eyes.

"Only if you really want to."

He ran his right hand through his short hair.

"I want to."

Tammy moved slightly aside, gesturing for him to take a seat. For a while, the two just sat next to each other, silently looking out across the sun-painted desert, sneaking occasional glances at each other. When they caught each other out for the fourth time, Jason had to grin despite himself. Tammys lips began to twitch, and both relaxed into laughter. Jason shook his head ruefully.

"Look, can we start over?"

She smiled warmly, causing him to catch his breath.

"Sure." She held out a hand to him. "Im Tamara Oliver; my friends call me Tammy."

Jason grasped the slim fingers. " Jason Scott. Jase, to my friends."

"I know." Tammy giggled. He had to laugh; the way she was sitting, he couldnt make out her figure, and the resemblance to Tommy was uncanny. Tommy had *never* produced a sound like that in his life! Much to his surprise, Jason found that he liked it.

"You sound like Kim."

A shadow flitted across her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah; she giggles just like you."

"Oh."

The despondent tone was unmistakable.

Unconsciously scooting closer, Jason had to ask.

"What is it?" His tone was as gentle as he could make it. He rubbed his thumb in small soothing circles around the hand he still held; neither noticed.

"D-do you still miss her?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Of course I do; shes one of my oldest friends. Angel Groves not quite the same without her, Zack and Trini."

Tammy looked up at the easy reply.

"T-thats all?"

"Should there be more?"

"Well........you were pretty bummed when she wrote you that letter......."

"What letter?" Jason asked in confusion. Suddenly, a thought hit him. "Waitaminute! You cant mean----- oh, no! No, no, no!"

"What?" Tammy couldnt understand the mixture of laughter and chagrin on the Gold Rangers face.

"Are......are you trying to tell me that here Kim......that she and I......that she dumped *me*?"

"Yes......"

At that, Jason couldnt help himself; he broke into laughter. Tammy withdrew, hurt. Before she got too far away, though, Jason caught her hand once more and squeezed gently. His dark eyes were sparkling with merriment as he reassured the girl.

"Kim never was my girlfriend; we would go on dates -- a movie, the carnival, or a dance, but always with the gang. The spark just wasnt there. No, back home she was Tommys girl, before Kat. Now it looks like they may get together again, when Kat leaves for London, but nothings certain yet."

Tammy looked at Jason wonderingly. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out the next question.

"Y-you dont have a girlfriend?" She blushed furiously --*again!*-- as she realized what shed said. Jason was blessedly oblivious, though.

"Not really. Ive been going out a lot with Emily lately, but were nowhere serious."

The Red Rangers eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Emily? The biker chick?"

"What?" Jason nearly exploded with laughter at her incredulous expression. "Emily used to hang out with Eddie and his gang, but not for some time now!"

"Well, be careful when you see her next time; shes got her own bike now, and the whole group is trouble!"

"Oh, come on, they werent that bad; a bit obnoxious, sure, but we could straighten them out easily enough. After all, its not as if they were doing the whole bit with black leather, studs and stuff...." Jasons voice trailed off as he saw the confirming nod.

"Youre kidding, right?" Tammy shook her head slowly.

"Shes tattooed, too."

"Tattoos?*Emily*?"

"Uh-huh."

He shook his head, incredulously. This *really* was beginning to feel more and more like the *Twilight Zone*.

Before he could pursue this further, the access to the Power Chamber opened, and Tanya called out to them.

"Guys! Billys found something!"

Jason rose eagerly to his feet. He wanted to help his companion up and started to reach out a hand, only to find to his surprise that he was still holding her hand in his. He looked at their joined fingers, then into the warm brown eyes which were so familiar and yet so totally different, and felt a faint blush rise in his cheeks as he pulled her gently up. The same happened to Tammy, but neither looked away. Smiling hesitantly, Jason squeezed the slim, strong fingers once more, then reluctantly let them slip from his grasp. His hand suddenly felt very empty. Self-consciously clearing his throat, he gestured towards the entrance. "After you."

A soft "thank you" reached his ears as Tammy picked her way past him towards Tanya, and for a moment, Jason lost himself in the sight of her gently swaying hips under the fashionably baggy jeans. Tanya, who had missed nothing, barely suppressed a chuckle. The slight sound wrenched Jason out of his reverie, and he hurried after the tall brunette, his face burning. The Yellow Ranger shook her head. *Its high time those two got their act together! Maybe we should help them out a little....?* Pondering ways and means, she followed them inside.

* * *

Billy was waiting for them as the group gathered around. Checking his printouts once more, he looked at Jason earnestly.

"There were indeed some slight alterations in your brainwave patterns which corroborate your story. Taken with the particle traces I picked up in the park, it looks as if youve been caught in a random reality warp, causing a personality transfer. What it amounts to is that your....mind, for lack of a better word, was somehow transported from your own body into the equivalent one here -- into your alter ego, so to speak."

"A personality transfer? Transported from where?"

"Most likely from another timeline, or a parallel universe. One where almost everything is the same ... with slight variations, as you can attest to." Billy glanced meaningly at Tammy. "Your body seems to be the same in both realities; at least I could find no significant changes from the data in the archives."

Jason drew a deep breath. Knowing that he wasnt losing his mind, that this was real, was a relief. However, he didnt belong here. Deliberately *not* looking into Tammys direction (and steadfastly refusing to admit even to himself why), he glanced up at their ancient mentor.

"How do I get back, Zordon?"

The Eltarian took his time answering.

"I do not know, Jason. As Billy told you, it was a random occurrence, not created by any outside force. We will study this further, but for now I am afraid I have no other answer to give you."

Jason swallowed, hard. He was stuck here? For how long? What about his home, his friends? Another thought struck him. What about the other Jason, the one whose body he was inhabiting?

"Most probably he is in your own reality; the likelihood that a simple switch has occurred is 84.3%."

"Then that Jason will have to cope with a sudden Power loss.......oh, man." Suddenly glad that it hadnt happened to him, Jason began to imagine the adjustments his alter ego would have to make.

"Quite. However, I have every confidence in the Gold Ranger. He is strong and courageous, and will not easily give up hope."

"You mustnt either, Jason," Tammys voice came from behind him. Shed taken a step closer, as if to reassure him by her proximity that he wasnt alone in this.

Jason smiled ruefully. "I cant afford to. Im just glad you guys are here, too, and that youre also my friends."

Billy laid a firm hand on the broad shoulder.

"We are here for you, all of us."

Nods and affirmatives ran around the chamber. Jason felt better at the support his friends were giving him. Well, strictly speaking, they werent *his* friends, but those of the other Jason, but he knew that "back home" his counterpart would get the same kind of help and acceptance he was receiving. First, though, he had to find out if there was a way he could return that support.

"Zordon........as long as Im here, is it possible for me to help out the team? I mean, youre short a Ranger, otherwise."

"Indeed, it would be very welcome if you would assume the role of Gold Ranger for the duration of your stay. The Power is bonded to your body, not your mind; even so, you have held it in your own reality, and I am certain the other Rangers will assist you."

Adam and Billy exchanged long glances, then turned towards the rest of the team. "What do you say, guys?"

"I say we need Jason," Tanya ventured, smiling at the dark-haired boy.*Looks as if thats the kick in the pants Tammy and Jason need...*

Kat and Rocky nodded in agreement. They did NOT relish the thought of losing the strongest fighter, and had no problem accepting the proposal.

"Well, we wont have a problem with it, either," Adam confirmed after exchanging a look with Billy. "Besides, well all be able to help him out with discrepancies, if there are any." All turned to the only Ranger who hadnt said a word yet. "Tammy? Make it six of six?"

The girl ran a hand through her long brown locks. The gesture was so much like one Tommy might have made that Jason felt a sharp pang of loss, coupled with a desire to bury his own hands in the curly wealth. Jason shook his head once.*Now where did THAT come from?*

He looked into the serious chocolate-coloured eyes, waiting for her answer.

"Well....hes still Jason, isnt he? I mean......I cant find a difference to our own, you know?......He....he seems just like him...." her voice trailed off. Kat and Tanya exchanged glances, then the Australian put a gentle arm around her friends shoulders. "We understand, Tammy. And youre right." She looked at the other Rangers, a slight challenge in her blue eyes. "Id say this is unanimous."

"All right, then. Welcome to the team." Billy held out his hand to the young man who was his oldest friend, and yet wasnt.

"Thanks, guys." Deeply grateful, Jason knew that at least here, hed have a home away from home, no matter what.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Jason slowly adjusted to his new surroundings. Luckily, his personal history, apart from his life as a Ranger, wasnt too different in this reality, so that he had no problems with his parents and at school. His friends helped him cope with the rest, which included small things (such as Mr Caplan not bothering with a toupee) and not so small things -- like Bulk and Skull not being the inseparable twosome they were back home. Here, Skull was a somewhat uninspired student, but well-liked just the same because of his musical talent. He had organized a band, and was already making a name for himself locally. Tanya often sang with him. All in all, it wasnt such a bad life, and it felt just great serving as a Ranger once more. However, there was one thing missing, and it became more and more obvious the longer his stay turned out to be: Tommy.

Jason knew what it was like to miss his best friend, from the times Tommy had withdrawn when he first lost his Powers, to the months hed spent in Switzerland, but always there had been the feeling that the other was around *somewhere*, if temporarily out of reach. Now, Jason felt another kind of isolation, and it preyed on his nerves. There was no way of telling how long hed be here, and with each passing day his uneasiness grew, until he felt he could scream with frustration.

His growing attraction to Tommys alter ego didnt help matters. The more time Jason spent in her company, hanging out, fighting alongside her (Tammy was not quite as accomplished a Martial Artist as Tommy, having concentrated more on forms than on fighting, but could more than hold her own), or just spending time together, the more he realized he was falling for her. Only shortly before the whole mess started, Jason had admitted to himself that his feelings for Tommy ran far deeper than simple friendship, or even brotherhood; hed loved Tommy for quite some time, but been reluctant to say anything. Their relationship was already very close and satisfying, and Jason certainly didnt want to jeopardize or possibly damage that by bringing up something what might only be a phase, forgotten as soon as either one of them *really* fell in love. While neither was homophobic and both had admitted to a certain amount of curiosity when theyd talked about male/male relationships way back when, Jason had more or less resigned himself to letting the whole matter lie. He knew that Tommy loved him in his own way, no doubt about that -- the question was , did he love Jason like Jason loved Tommy? However, experimenting sexually just for the sake of trying out what it would be like was not worth ruining their friendship over.

However, meeting a female version of the person he loved so much threw a monkey wrench in his whole life. If he gave in to his attraction, it would not carry the risks a liaison with Tommy would entail. He could tell *Tammy* about his feelings without driving her away permanently or risk censure from society. Her sense of humour, her steadfast support, her intelligence were the same as his best friends, and theyd quickly fallen into the same close rapport the two of them had shared right from the beginning. The fact that Tommys undeniable good looks translated into one gorgeous girl, who looked at him with what Jason liked to imagine was genuine affection -- he dare not hope it might be more! -- didnt help much, though. What if they started something and he was suddenly switched back? Both of them would be hurt, and Jason certainly didnt want that. So, he did nothing, trying to hide his feelings for the Red Ranger, stubbornly ignoring the signals he was getting from Tammy, and went his solitary way, since here he not even had Emily.

Looking at his watch, Jason saw that it was time for him to leave if he wanted to be on time for his workout with Tammy. He was looking forward to the next weekend -- Tammy would blow the other competitors at the Karate expo away! He felt pretty confident about his own performance; hed defeated most of the others before at one time or another, and the only one in recent times who had really challenged him had been Tommy. But Tammy specialized in musical kata -- her weapons forms were awesome, and it had been fun to pick the right music with her. Hed never paid too much attention to that discipline before, but watching Tammy practise had been eye-opening -- in more than one way. She seemed to glow, her body effortlessly flowing from one movement into the next, her brown eyes sparkling with concentration and joy......with a mental jerk, Jason drew himself away from images of crushing her to him and hugging the life out of her when shed win. Grabbing his gear, he let himself out of the house.

Tammy, for her part, tried to ease the confusion and pain Jason had to be feeling; she often met with him, drawing him out about his home and his friends, especially Tommy. She could tell the unknown boy meant a lot to Jason, and it pleased her immensely; in a way, it validated her own feelings for the handsome Gold Ranger. After all, Jason was talking about *her* with such warmth, or at least her counterpart, wasnt he?

Shed fallen hard for Jason almost as soon as she moved to Angel Grove, but hed been with Kimberly at the time; both seemed so perfect for each other, the champion Martial Artist and the top gymnast, that she hadnt wanted to interfere. When Kim left for Florida, all of the Rangers had hurt with Jason and tried to take his mind off things, but when her letter arrived, telling him she thought it would be better for both of them if they sought companionship elsewhere ... Jason had been devastated. Again, Tammy put her own feelings on the back burner, but now, for the first time since shed known Jason, there was hope. Then, out of the blue, the boy shed fallen in love with at first sight subtly changed. Theyd found out the reason soon enough, and it certainly was one of the weirdest things any one of them had had to go through since they became Rangers -- whoever had heard of a personality transfer, outside of the one time when one of Billys inventions misfired?

The "new" Jason appealed to her even more than before. "Her" Jason was very serious, every inch a warrior; this one was more easygoing, the laughter closer to the surface, although he was just as responsible and conscientious as before. For the first time, she felt as if her affections might be reciprocated, and she couldnt help but respond to the openness in her teams leader. Tammy resolutely shoved thoughts about what might happen if they got together and he was gone as suddenly as he appeared to the farthest reaches of her mind. If this was her one chance to be with Jason, she was going to take it!

*Easier said than done, though!*

Although Tammy wanted nothing more than hurl herself into those strong arms, her natural reserve held her back. Shed never been shy, but something about the way Jason sometimes looked and smiled at her made her feel like a twelve-year-old in the throes of her first crush. She became tongue-tied around him, blushing like a shrinking violet and generally behaving more awkwardly than Billy used to at his nerdish worst. She sometimes felt as if she could scream with frustration, but couldnt help herself. The knowing grins and exasperated headshakes of the rest of the team didnt help matters any, either. Whyever had she confessed her feelings to Kat on that sleepover?

Sighing, Tammy packed her gym bag and prepared to leave; she was due to meet the others at Ernies in half an hour. Jason and she were registered to compete in a Karate expo the next weekend, he in free-fighting, and herself in musical forms. They had taken to training together, helping each other out. *Something else the old Jason never would have done -- he was only interested in my fighting abilities!* Slipping on a new Jeans jacket with lots of decorative zippers, Tammy stepped out of the house and made her way to the Youth Center.

* * *

"Thats it; Im beat." Tammy switched off the tape player and reached for a towel. Her practice had taken far longer than shed anticipated, thanks to one stubborn stance that *wouldnt* turn out right, no matter how hard she tried. Deciding that it would be better to rest and tackle it again the next day, rested and with a fresh mind, she dabbed at the sweat on her arms and neck -- both Jason and she had discarded their gi jackets quite some time ago. Tugging at the soaked-through bustier top she wore, she looked enviously at the smoothly-muscled back of the Gold Ranger. Sometimes it was *so* unfair; the guys had no problem changing or even shedding their shirts when it got hot; a girl had to be much more circumspect about these things. Tammy didnt even want to think about wearing a bra; the things were just too uncomfortable, and shed taken to wearing pre-molded racer-back tops for practice and under her gi. During competition, she couldnt get away with that, but at all other times..........Suddenly the silence around her registered. Slinging her towel around her neck, she wandered over to where Jason was practising his spin kicks. As soon as he executed the last set, Tammy cleared her throat.

"Hm? Oh...Tammy. I didnt hear you finish." Jason reached for his own towel and wiped his heaving chest. Hed worked up quite a sweat in his efforts to keep his mind off Tammy and the way she moved on the mats, and hadnt even heard the tape stop.

She smiled at him, keeping her eyes at shoulder level with an effort. She wanted so much to run her hands over his sculpted chest..... "S okay; I was just wondering where everybody disappeared to."

Jason laughed and pointed at the clock on the wall.

"Have you any idea how long weve been at this?" It was almost nine p.m.; no wonder everybody was gone. Ernie usually closed around seven!

"Oh my God.....my momll kill me!"

"Dont worry; I called your folks and mine when Ernie left. Weve closed for him often enough, right? If we hurry with our showers, we wont be too late."

"Ohh, youre a lifesaver!" Tammy sent him a beaming smile and quickly collected her stuff. "Ill hurry, I promise!"

"You wont need to; Ill grab a shower, too." Jason quickly calculated the time he needed, then added another five minutes for good measure. *Shell need it, for her hair!*

"Meet you here in fifteen?"

"Perfect!" Hurrying towards the locker rooms, Tammy vainly tried to chase away the image of Jason under the shower next door, water and suds coursing down his muscled chest and abdomen, towards his........blushing furiously, Tammy almost slammed the door to the showers shut behind her.

Jason shook his head, puzzled, and turned off the lights in the Juice Bar. He made his way to the lockers and stripped off, stepping under the hot spray. Letting the warmth seep into his muscles, he relaxed and closed his eyes, when suddenly a sound reached him through the wall. After a moment, the meaning registered. Someone had turned on the shower on the other side. His eyes flew open as he realized that it could only be Tammy. Normally the hustle and bustle of the busy teen hangout obscured the fact that the walls werent overly thick, and that, if it was *really* quiet like now, you could hear people talk in the other locker room. However, no one was talking in the girls shower; nobody was here but him and Tammy, both simultaneously taking a shower. Unbidden, an image of her lithe form, clad only in running droplets of water, beading on her tanned, soft skin and gliding over her naked breasts, rose in his mind. Biting back a groan, Jason realized something else was rising as well. Although hed yet to see her in anything more revealing than a bathing suit, it was all too easy to picture her in the nude. His hormones rose another notch, and his manhood began to stretch and fill with blood.

Moaning softly, Jason reached for his engorged cock as he mentally called up pictures of Tammy laughing, of catching her as the gang had played frisbee in the park the other day, of taking her hand to help her climbing over a fallen tree on their hike last weekend......he stroked himself, closing his eyes. As his hand worked his organ, images of Tammy mixed with those of Tommy, until they became indistinguishable in his mind. Steadying himself against the tiled wall, his hand pumped up and down, the other straying towards his balls. Jason was lost in his erotic fantasy; he recalled every instance where hed be bent over Tommy/Tammy, after throwing him/her during a workout, sunning on the beach, or talking in the park. He could clearly see the play of muscles under smooth skin, the gentle sway of her hips when she walked, smell the unique scent that belonged to both of them, and the urge to reach out and touch was almost overpowering. His hips began to thrust in time with his strokes. All too soon, his balls contracted, and gave up their load in several spurts of semen. Jason barely managed to swallow his cry of release and almost collapsed against the wall. Breathing heavily, he straightened, letting the warm water sluice away the signs of his climax. He wasnt proud of himself; he had no business involving either Tommy or Tammy in his sexual fantasies, but couldnt help it. His feelings for either/both were becoming so mixed up with each other that he had a very hard time remembering what was real and what was better left alone, relegated to another reality.

Sighing, he turned off the water and towelled off. Dressing quickly, he could hear the drone of the hair dryer in the next room. Turning off the lights, he went back out into the gym, checking windows and doors. Just as he was finished, Tammy rejoined him, her gym bag slung over her shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Both were silent as they stepped out into the warm spring evening. The sun had already set, and the street lights cast areas of light and darkness on their path. Walking companionably through the park, both enjoyed the slight breeze blowing in from the lake. Tammy cast sideways glances at Jason. He seemed preoccupied with his thoughts, but she didnt feel the need to break the silence. Just as they turned away from the shore, a stronger gust of wind caught her long locks, blowing them about her face.

"Mmphff!" She spit out a strand that had gotten caught in her mouth.

"One of these days Im going to go and cut this mess off!", she threatened.

Jason just laughed. "You know you wont."

"Yeah, well...." She turned to glower at him playfully. Suddenly, she winced painfully. "Oh damn!"

Jason stopped immediately.

"What is it?"

"Im never wearing this jacket again!" Tammy tried to move her head, but couldnt. "My hairs caught in one of the zippers!" She winced again as she tried to loosen the snagged strand.

Jason looked around. There was a bench a few yards off, with a lantern casting a circle of yellow light against the darkness. He gently tugged the girl over and dropped his bag onto the seat, relieving Tammy of hers as well.

"Here, let me have a look." He turned her slightly around until he could see where one of the long curls had tangled itself in a zipper. "Ive got it." Carefully, he began to extricate the silky strand from the metal teeth. Tammy stood very still; their bodies were almost touching, and she enjoyed the way Jasons hands felt on her shoulders and in her hair.

"There you go." Jason had untangled the chestnut-colored strand and now brushed it back into place. Tammy turned and looked up into his eyes, smiling her thanks. They were standing very close, and instead of releasing her and stepping back, Jason stood mesmerized, drowning in the golden-brown eyes. Unconsciously, he ran his fingers through the soft fall of hair once more. His fingertips brushed her cheek with a whispery touch, and Tammys breath caught. Time seemed to freeze around them as two pairs of brown eyes lost themselves in each other. Her lips parted slightly on an indrawn breath, and Jason was lost. He lowered his head just as she raised hers, and their mouths touched.

Eyes drifted closed as the gentle pressure increased. The feel of the satiny softness trembling against his lips made Jason lightheaded, but he was unable to hold back. Somewhere at the back of his mind a voice cried out to him that he should stop, that this was wrong, but he paid it no mind. Relinquishing himself to the sensation and taste of Tammy, he pulled her gently close, until she rested fully against him. He slid his lips in a soft caress from her mouth over her cheek up to her temple, then kissed her lightly on her closed eyelids. They fluttered open. What he read in the brown orbs chased away any misgivings he might have had. Smiling, he held her with one arm around her waist; his other hand moved back into her hair, to the back of her head, and he bent towards the sweet mouth once more. His tongue-tip snaked out and licked oh-so-softly at her lips, until they parted enough for him to slip inside. A warm tingle of pleasure spread through him as he tasted Tammy for the first time. He delved deeper, until her tongue met his, and the two gave themselves up to this first kiss, exploring and touching, until the need to breathe again reasserted itself. Gently, Jason withdrew, parting from her with a last, lingering caress, and held her close once more, burying his face in the mass of curls and breathing in her scent. Tammy was just the perfect height for him; his lips grazed her temple as he held her, trying to soothe her trembling. He couldnt believe how *right* she felt in his arms! With a sigh, he leaned back slightly to look into her eyes. What he read there made words unnecessary. His arms tightened around her once more, her hands crept up around his neck, and their lips opened to each other again. They lost themselves in their kiss.

When the need to breathe became too insistent, they parted reluctantly, lingering against each others lips with butterfly kisses. Sanity was slow in returning. Jason finally pulled back, resting his forehead against Tammys.

"Im sorry."

She flinched as if hed hit her. Immediately contrite, he pressed his lips against her temple.

"I didnt mean that the way it sounded. Im not sorry I kissed you. Its just that I think I shouldnt have done it, is all."

She turned around in his arms, away from him.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Jason could have kicked himself as he heard the tears in her voice.

"Tammy........" he drew her back to him and cupped her cheek, gently forcing her to meet his eyes. "Ive wanted to kiss you ever since I ended up here. Believe me, I do. Its just.......you know I dont belong here; not really. You should wait for your own Jason."

Tammy blinked away a few tears. They shimmered in the lanterns glow, and Jason tenderly brushed them away with his thumb. Swallowing hard, she met his dark eyes, almost afraid of what she would find there. Seeing only tenderness and affection, she offered a wobbly smile, and was rewarded with a gentle brush of lips against her own. Burying her face in the broad, black-clad shoulder, she took a few moments to compose herself. When she felt she had enough control over her voice, she looked up again.

"Ive waited for my Jason a long time. Im not sure he knows Im even alive yet, apart from being a Ranger. Sometimes I think he might feel like I do, but then again......" her voice trailed off.

"Tammy, I know what its like to be lonely, to love someone from a distance. If it hadnt been for all of you guys, I dont know how I would have coped with this whole mess. Only......" he swallowed painfully. Hed never admitted this to anyone else, but he owed her this much truth.

"I...I guess you know by now that .....that Tommy means a lot to me, dont you?"

"Of course. Its obvious in the way you talk about him." A thought suddenly occured to her. "A-are you saying youre g-gay?" She stiffened slightly in his embrace.

"No. No, Im not, and neither is he. Its just.......over the last few months, Ive become....attracted to him." Jason blushed as he confessed this.

Tammy stared at him.

"Attracted........as in ....*physically*?"

"Yeah. I dont know how it happened, but it did. Thats partly why I had such a hard time relating to you in the beginning. Suddenly, half the things which made anything more than friendship between Tommy and me nearly impossible were gone, just like that." He snapped his fingers. "Youre such a wonderful girl, and so much like him....I dont know if what Im feeling for you is a carry-over from back home, or if its just for *you*. Youre gorgeous, smart, funny.....if I really belonged here, Id have kissed you a long time ago, and never let up. But I dont, and I could be gone tomorrow, or next week, or whenever. I cant *use* you like this. And the *last* thing I want to do is hurt you; what if we start something, I get switched back, and your Jason doesnt feel like I do?"

Tammy pondered what hed said. Funnily enough, she had no problem with Jason admitting to being attracted to another guy; her parents had brought her up to be openminded about all things, and shed always felt that the choice of ones lifestyle was personal. More important were things like commitment and honesty in a relationship, and Jason certainly was giving her that. Could she do any less? No.

"Shouldnt that be my choice?"

"I dont follow you."

"Jase, you wont be *using* me; if you are, Im just as guilty of that, as well. The whole team knows that Ive been in love with you almost from the moment I met you." Tammy deliberately made no distinction between her and this Jason; they were almost interchangeable to her, anyway.

"As I said, Ive waited a long time for this. Maybe this is my only chance to find out if whatevers between me and you is for real. Why wont you let me take it?"

Jason hugged her close. His voice muffled in her hair, he felt something very close to hope rise within him. Almost giddy, he forced himself to make a last effort.

"I just dont want you to get hurt."

Tammy pressed a kiss against his neck, feeling the shudder that caused race through him. It firmed her resolve.

"The only way you can hurt me is if you wont be honest with me. I dont see that happening."

He raised his head and looked deeply into the warm brown eyes.

"Ill never lie to you. I *can* promise you that, at least."

"Then do what your heart tells you -- just like I will. I trust you, Jase, I always have. And I want you. I want *this*." It was she who initiated the kiss this time, tracing his lips with the tip of her tongue, flicking it inside until he captured it with his own, stroking the velvety wetness until their mouths were locked together in an exchange of gentle heat.

Drawing back slightly, he held her face between his palms, staring into the depths of her eyes.

"Youre sure about this?"

She smiled a bit tremulously, but met his eyes squarely.

"Yes, Jason. Im sure."

With a sudden whoop of joy, Jason grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. She was too tall to swing around, but he hugged her so hard, she squealed with sudden laughter. Lowering her down and gathering her as close as he could, he bent over her and kissed her soundly.

"Youre something else, you know that?" His heart was pounding madly, and she could feel it.

"How nice of you to notice," she teased, giddy and breathless.

They burrowed into each others arms, sharing soft laughter.

"Oh, I noticed, I noticed!" Jason lowered his mouth to hers once more. Their kiss this time was more playful, but still marked by a passionate tenderness neither had *ever* felt. They took their time exploring the texture and taste of each others mouths, learning how to tease, soothe and excite. Finally, they separated, out of breath and exhilarated, silly smiles on their faces. As Jason and Tammy stood there under the lantern, they swayed gently to a song only they could hear. They broke apart at last as they heard an ambulance siren speed past the park some distance away. Tammy looked at her watch and groaned.

"Moms gonna ground me into the next century!"

"Not if we hurry." With that, Jason grabbed both their gym bags and slung them over his shoulder. Taking her hand in his, he tugged her along.

"Come on, Ill walk you home."

"Make that jog me home, and youre on!" Laughing, the new couple broke into a trot towards the Oliver house, holding hands all the way.

* * *

The next morning, Kat, Rocky and Adam met at their lockers, as usual. They were talking idly of their plans for the day, when Tanya came rushing up to them, a broad smile on her face.

"Whats up with you?" Rocky asked, immediately suspicious. Tanya was *not* a morning person; for her to be so cheerful before lunch mostly meant someone was going to get it that day, one way or the other. Usually, it was him.

"Guys," she bubbled, motioning the team close, "guys -- youre not going to *believe* what I just saw!"

"Mondo moving to the junkyard?" Adam quipped.

She swatted at him. "No, silly, its not that. This is actually better!"

"What could possibly be better than Mondo turning himself into a piece of scrap metal?" Rocky queried, glad she didnt have it in for him this once.

"Come on, tell us!" Kat knew her friend. The expression Tanya wore was one she usually sported when she had some *really* juicy piece of gossip that noone else knew about.

Tanya looked around to make sure she couldnt be overheard.

"You know that I sometimes practise Tai Chi by the lake before school, right?" The others nodded. "Well, Id finished for today and decided to take the shortcut by the picnic tables, you know? Guess who was already there?"

"Santa Claus?" For some reason, Adam couldnt be serious today.

Kat shushed him.

Tanya let the suspense build a few moments longer, then blurted it out. "Tammy and Jason!"

"Thats all?" Rocky had expected something momentous; now he felt let down. "Its on both their ways to school. Why shouldnt they meet there?"

Kat looked intently at Tanya. There was something she wasnt telling............suddenly, she felt her heart beat faster.

"Tanya.....what were they doing?" She began to smile just as broadly as the Yellow Ranger when her question elicited another wide grin.

"They werent!"

"Yes!" Both girls squealed and hugged each other, almost jumping up and down with glee.

Rocky looked at Adam, who shrugged, thoroughly mystified. Before they could ask further, though, the two Rangers in question approached their friends. "Morning, guys."

"Good morning." Tammys greeting was almost subdued, and a strange little smile played around her lips. Adam squinted at her. Was it his imagination, or were they slightly swollen? Now what could have caused that.......Kat and Tanya could almost see the giant lightbulb switch on over his head. They grinned even more, this time joined by the Green Ranger. Only Rocky was still floundering in the dark. He knew it, too.

"What?" Rocky was getting miffed. He knew he was not the worlds brightest guy, but that didnt mean he was stupid. He *hated* it when the others left him out like that.

"Will somebody *please* let me in on the joke?"

Jason took pity on him. Hed noticed Tanya slipping past them in the park. Exchanging an amused glance with Tammy, he silently asked for and got permission.

"Its no joke, Rocko."

"What isnt?"

"This." Jason draped an arm around Tammys shoulder and kissed her gently and all-too-briefly on the mouth. The two had met deliberately early for a proper greeting, because public displays of affection on the schoolgrounds werent if not forbidden, but at least slightly frowned upon. Tammy smiled brilliantly up at him and slid her arm around his waist. Before the two could separate again, however, they were brought up short by someone clearing their throat directly behind them. Judging from the sound, that someone was.........."Good morning, Ms Appleby." Jason and Tammy hurriedly retrieved their arms from around each other, blushing. The teacher looked at them sternly. "Miss Oliver, Mr Scott. *Do* you know the rules and regulations of this school?"

"Yes, Ms Appleby."

"Were sorry, Ms Appleby."

The older woman glanced around at the others, hiding a smile. It was an open secret at AGH that Jason Scott and Tammy Oliver had deep feelings for each other; the only ones who hadnt seemed to be aware of it had been the two teens in question. Obviously *something* had happened to change that. Ms Appleby sent the tiniest of winks to Kat and Tanya, who promptly became *very* interested in the ceiling. Turning back to the two culprits, she composed her face with an effort. "Then I strongly suggest you review them this afternoon........at home, after school." It hadnt been *that* big an infraction, not enough for detention, and really, those two deserved a bit of leeway. They usually were model students, after all -- if they only werent always dashing out of classes, or being late -- or not showing up at all. She resolved -- again -- to talk to them and their friends about this annoying habit at the next opportunity. Theyd been doing their disappearing act for over three years now, since the middle of freshman year; strange how they still kept up such good grades! Before she could say anything more, the bell rang, and there was a general hustle towards classrooms. Dismissing the teens, Ms Appleby walked towards her own class, followed by Rocky, Kat and Tanya, who wore identical ear-to-ear grins. Adam stood to one side, smirking, waiting for Jason to accompany him to their class.

Jason reached out a gentle hand to Tammys face. He would have liked to taste her lips once more, but theyd gotten into enough trouble already, Their early-morning meeting would have to tide them over till after school. Cupping her cheek in his palm, he smiled at her. His voice slightly husky, he made his good-byes.

"See you at lunch?"

Tammy nodded, her eyes shining. "Ill keep a seat for you. Outside?"

"Uh huh." Before Jason could say more, he was interrupted by Adam.

"Jase, if we dont hurry...!" "Coming." He forced himself to release her, and resolutely turned away. Only five more hours till lunch. He could make it *that* long! He hoped.....!

* * *

*

During the time that followed, Jason and Tammy had never felt happier. Their friends had tried to warn them about getting too involved with each other, but both reassured the team that they knew what they were doing. The others had no choice but to take them at their word and be ready to pick up the pieces afterwards, if and when Jason switched back. In the meantime, they were doing their best to be as supportive as possible; they all could see how much in love the Red and Gold Rangers were.

The male Rangers came out of gym class, their last for the day, to find their three female teammates clustered around a poster that hadnt been there this morning. Judging by their excited chatter, it was about something the girls were looking forward to. Instantly suspicious -- the girls had gotten them into some pretty embarrassing things in the past -- Jason, Rocky and Adam stopped at their lockers......and stayed there. Soon enough, the girls noticed them, and came over, still talking animatedly. Jason drank in Tammys glowing face, her excited smile, and decided there and then to go along with anything she wanted to do -- well, almost anything. There were *some* things a guy just *had* to weasel out of, werent there?

"Whats up, girls?" Rocky asked cautiously. "Whats the fuss all about?" Hed seen a lot of his classmates gathered around the posters -- all of them female.

"Its the Spring Dance next week," Kat informed them. "I just cant wait! I bought this dress after Christmas that David hasnt seen yet, and I cant *wait* to see the look on his face when he sees me wearing it!"

"Spring Dance?!" Rocky groaned. "You mean, ties and dress shoes, right?"

"You bet -- at least, if you want to take Penny!" Tanya informed him coolly, eyeing Adam meaningfully.

The Green Ranger nodded resignedly.

"Penny cant see what Im wearing, anyway!" Rocky protested.

"That doesnt mean she wont know!"

"Let me guess -- if I dont, youll tell her?"

Tanya and Kat just smirked at him, and Rockys shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew when he was beat.

Jason slipped his arm lightly around Tammys waist. She leaned into him and smiled.

"Do you want to go?"

"I...Id love to." Tammy looked at him hopefully. "You dont have to take me, though. If theres something else youd rather do ...."

The Gold Ranger squeezed his girlfriend gently. Jason wasnt overly fond of formal dancing, but he saw how much it would mean to Tammy. Spending a whole evening holding her in his arms was worth far more than the discomfort of wearing dress clothes for a few hours.

"Id love to take you -- that is, if you dont have a date already," he teased.

She elbowed him in the side.

"It would serve you right if I did!" She smiled, knowing that he knew shed never go with anyone else but him, now that theyd finally found each other. It felt *so* good to tease each other, though!

Both laughed. Then, Jason took both her hands in his and lifted one to his lips. Pressing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, he looked deeply into her eyes. His voice husky, he made it official.

"Tammy, will you be my date for the Spring Dance?" He ignored the chuckles from their friends.

"Of course I will." Neither one had ever doubted it. Nor had their friends, who had a hard time hustling the couple out of the school building, they were so involved in each other.

On the way home, Rocky complained playfully to Adam and Kat. "Man, I cant believe those two! Sometimes I cant decide when they were more pathetic -- when they were still mooning over each other, or now, when they go all spacey on us at the drop of a hat!"

"Come on, Rocky, theyre not that bad! Besides, I think its very sweet!"

"You would!"

Bickering back and forth, with Adam as a reluctant referee, the Blue and Pink Rangers made their way home.

* * *

Tammy looked at herself skeptically in the full-length mirror in her parents bedroom. She wasnt the type to dress up much, but this was the first time she and Jason went out to something formal, and she wanted to look her best for him. The strapless white sheath clung to her slender curves in all the right places, ending a few inches above her knees. She was only a couple of days away from her monthly cycle, and her breasts were already slightly fuller -- perfect for this dress. Mid-heel red sandals and a collarless gauzy red blouse, tied at the waist, completed her outfit. She just wasnt sure what to do about jewellery and her hair, though. Freshly washed, it hung in soft curls over her shoulders. Gathering it up experimentally, she turned her head this way and that.

"I wouldnt." Her mothers voice came from the doorway.

"What do I do with it, then?" Tammy almost wailed. Jason would be here in fifteen minutes!

Mrs Oliver walked up behind her. "Let me help?"

"Please!"

Tammys mother went to her dresser drawer and got out two combs, gold with tiny red sparkling stones. Drawing a brush through the shining mahogany locks, she gathered up strands on both sides of Tammys face and fastened them back with the combs. The style emphasized her eyes, without distracting from her hair. With a few deft strokes, she applied just a touch of eyeshadow and blush, and let Tammy apply her own mascara, making her lashes seem even longer. "Perfect."

Tammy slowly got up. Eyeing herself critically, she had to admit her mother was right. Now, if only Jason thought so, too!

"What about lipstick?"

"You dont need any; just bite your lips from time to time." Tammy concealed a grin. If she knew Jason, she wouldnt need to do that!

"One more thing, I think." Mrs Oliver opened her jewellery box. Taking out a slender gold chain, she fastened it around Tammys neck. The teardrop-shaped garnet blinked with subdued red fire in the hollow of her throat.

"*Now* youre perfect."

Tammy hugged her mother. "Thank you so much, mom!"

"Youre welcome, sweetie. I just wish your dad was home to see you like this; pity he had to go on this business trip."

Tammy laughed. Her father was always complaining good-naturedly about her comfortable clothes. He just loved her all dolled up like this. Just then the doorbell rang downstairs. "Thats Jason!" Tammy was about to dash off, when her mother stopped her.

"Let me open the door. Then, after a couple of minutes, you make your grand entrance!" Both Oliver women shared a conspiratorial grin.

Jason waited in the warm twilight. His heart was beating a mile a minute -- he hadnt been this nervous since ....... he didnt know when! This was ridiculous! Hed faced down Rita, Zedd, Goldar and Mondo, not once, but several times, now why was he getting all worked up about taking his girlfriend to a simple dance? Before he could find a satisfactory answer, Mrs Oliver opened the door.

Eyeing her daughters friend approvingly, she let him inside. Ever since his return from Geneva, Jason had found his very unique style --*very continental!* -- Tammys mother thought, taking in his black dress slacks, black shirt and antique yellow jacket. Instead of a tie, a chevron-shaped gold pin, with the silhouette of an eagle with spread wings etched into it, held down his shirt collar. The young man looked *almost* good enough for Tammy!

Jason answered Mrs Olivers greetings politely, when a slight sound from the stairs distracted him. Looking up, he lost his voice as he caught his first glance of Tammy walking down the dozen or so steps. Hed known she was pretty, but hed never seen her look *this* gorgeous! She stopped right before him, smiling a bit unsurely.

"You.........youre beautiful."

She blushed; something she hadnt done since hed kissed her the first time.

"Thank you."

Wordlessly, he handed her the corsage hed bought: Three tiny rosebuds, two red and one white, nestled on a few green leaves and decorated with a narrow gold ribbon -- their combined Ranger colours.

"Oh!" Her soft, pleased exclamation made him smile. Hed known shed like it.

"Would you...?"

"Sure." His hands were trembling, he noted with some surprise, as he pinned the small floral arrangement to her left shoulder, slightly above her heart. Finished, the two just stood and looked into each others eyes, desperate to share a kiss, but all too aware of Tammys mother, who stood ready, camera in hand.

When all the pictures had been taken, all goodbyes been said, Jason escorted Tammy out to his fathers car; somehow, the sedan had seemed more appropriate to the occasion than his own jeep. Mrs Oliver watched them drive off, sighing fondly. Just before she could turn, she heard the phone in the hallway ring. Casting a last glance after her daughter, she drew a fortifying breath and went to answer the strident tone.

At the schools festively decorated gym, Tammy excused herself for a moment and made a beeline for the restroom; as she had known she would, she met her friends there, including Penny and Violet, Rockys and Billys dates, respectively. "Girl, dont you look great!" Tanya exclaimed approvingly, while Kat gave Penny a brief rundown on everybodys wardrobe. Theyd gotten used to doing that, and Penny enjoyed the courtesy; it made her feel included in these things. Kat was rather sexy in a slinky pink satin dress that left very little to the imagination, without being vulgar; much like a dancers outfit -- it was sure to send Davids blood pressure sky-high. Penny wore a midnight-blue tux, surprisingly, but it fitted her sometimes a bit austere personality well. Violet was dressed according to her name, in a lacy, very feminine lavendar dress, demure yet seductive, just like her, but Tanya seemed bent on giving Adam a heart attack. Her yellow, tea-length dress was conservatively cut in front, with off-the-shoulder long sleeves; what made it so exciting was the almost non-existing back. Tammy grinned. "And just how do you expect Adam to dance with you in that dress?" she asked, tickling the dark, sleek skin playfully. Tanya shrugged and grinned right back. "Thats his problem, not mine!" The girls laughed, and left the restroom in search of their dates.

Entering the gym, they looked around, finally spying the guys at one end, where theyd pushed together two smaller tables to make room for everybody. Kat stopped dead in her tracks and began to sputter. "Would you look at them!" All five were grinning broadly as they approached the boys, who were enjoying the view the girls presented them with.

As they drew up, Tammy couldnt restrain her laughter any longer. The uncomprehending glances the boys exchanged with each other set the other girls off, as well; Violet could barely keep up the play-by-play for Penny.

"Y-you look like a boy group!" Tammy tittered.

For some reason, all of the male Rangers, including David, had opted for variations of Jasons attire: dark shirt and pants, and jackets in their respective colors, with Billy in pearl grey and David in tan. The only difference was in their neckwear -- Jasons pin, Billys classic tie, Rockys ascot, Davids chased-silver bolo tie, and Adam had sneakily chosen to wear a silk turtleneck -- no tie necessary, and nothing Tanya could object to. They *did* look gorgeous, though.

Kat joined in Tammys laughter. "Yeah -- called Take That Or Leave It!"

"Oh, leave it -- definitely leave it!" Tanyas comment set all the girls off again.

The five young men looked at each other, noticing for the first time how similarly they were dressed. Rocky grinned at his friends.

"Well, guys -- if we already look the part, why dont we give Skull and his band a break later and serenade these lovely ladies?"

*If he thought he could get away with that ........!*

It was shy, gentle Violet who deflated Rockys balloon rather effectively.

"But Rocky.......would you *really* want to be responsible for a stampede towards the exit?" The line was delivered so softly, with so much diffidence, that it took all of them a moment for the meaning to register. Then, all ten nearly collapsed laughing. The evening was off to a *GREAT* start!

Jason smiled contentedly as Tammy snuggled into his arms for the last set of ballads. Theyd had a great time, laughing, kissing, talking, kissing, dancing, and kissing some more. He honestly couldnt remember when hed last had so much fun. He reflected briefly on his situation; hed lived in this reality for a little over a month now, but what a month it had been! Being a Ranger again, meeting Tammy -- especially meeting Tammy! -- had made this easily one of the best months of his life. If only it could last! The nagging uncertainty briefly shadowed his eyes. Resolutely, though, he shoved it back to the farthest corner of his mind. Tonight was for Tammy and him; nothing was going to spoil it!

He looked around. Tammy and he were literally dancing cheek to cheek, her modest heels giving her some extra height. All of their friends were currently on the dance floor as well, even Billy and Violet; every couple seemed almost as lost in each other as they. He grinned as he watched how Adam tried to hold Tanya without touching too much skin; he was failing miserably, but didnt seem to mind too much. Rocky, Penny, Billy and Violet were dancing rather decorously, talking softly while they swayed to the music. Kat and David were taking advantage of the fact that the last chaperone, in charge of clean-up, was preoccupied with the stereo system, and were kissing avidly. Thinking that a *very* good idea, he pressed a gentle kiss to the soft cheek resting against his and let his mouth wander to the sweet lips which opened readily for him.

Reluctantly ending the exchange, he smiled into the dreamy hazel eyes. "Did you have fun tonight?"

Tammy kissed his chin. "You know I did. Thank you."

The deejay,who had alternated with the live band for most of the evening, chose that moment to announce the last dance. Their mood momentarily broken, the two looked around. Most everybody was leaving by now, including their friends. Only a few diehards and the clean-up crew were still around. By unspoken agreement, Jason took Tammys arm and escorted her to the car. They silently drove through the dark, quiet streets towards the Oliver home. Once there, Jason turned off the motor and was about to pull Tammy close for a *long* goodnight kiss, when he felt her stiffen next to him.

"What is it?"

"T-the lights....." Jason looked at the dark structure.

"What about them?"

"Theyre off."

"So? Your moms probably already gone to bed. It *is* almost midnight, you know."

Tammy stared worriedly at her house.

"Maybe. But........"

"But what? Tammy, whats wrong?"

She looked at him then, her eyes wide with beginning fright.

"Jase ... my mom *never* lets me come home to a dark house. She *always* leaves a lamp on *somewhere*. I-I cant see one, anywhere. Can you?"

Jason began to worry, too.

"No." Hoping he wasnt making a mistake, he killed the headlights and opened the driver-side door. "Come on. Be careful!"

Tammy scrambled out after him. Both teens moved silently towards the front door, their senses straining, as if they were facing one of Mondos monsters. They heard and saw nothing -- just a silent, dark house in an equally silent and dark neighborhood. On the porch, Jason stopped Tammy. Whispering, he held out his hand. "Give me your keys." She slipped them to him. As quietly as possible, the Gold Ranger inserted the correct one into the lock. "Be ready to run to the car when I give the word." Tammy was about to protest, but he silenced her with a single look. Jason was all warrior now. The realization sent a strange little thrill down Tammys spine. Shed seen him like this before, in battle, but never for *her*.

"Youre not dressed for fighting," he breathed. "If theres something wrong, youll have to try and get the police over here. Okay?" She didnt like it, but he was right. Grudgingly, she nodded. He slipped her a quick, reassuring kiss. "Good. Now, get ready."

All senses alert, the two Rangers held their breaths as Jason slowly turned the key. It took more turns than hed thought it would. Surprised, he looked back over his shoulder. "It was locked."

"What?" That almost seemed to rule out a burglary. However, they could be wrong. Hearts beating in their throats, Jason and Tammy very, very slowly pushed the door open. Nothing happened.

Taking a deep breath, Jason was about to step forward, when Tammy held him back. She held his eyes for a long moment.

"Be careful."

"Yeah."

Moving inside on silent feet, Jason looked around the dark hallway. Nothing moved, or seemed out of the ordinary from earlier that evening, when hed watched Tammy come down the stairs. Giving her a reassuring nod, he reached for the light switch.

"Here goes nothing." He flicked it on. Both tensed, battle ready.

Nothing happened.

Releasing breaths they hadnt been aware theyd been holding, Tammy carefully stepped forward. Almost immediately, she saw the white envelope tucked into the hallway mirror. Exchanging a look with Jason, she plucked it off with unsteady fingers and unfolded the single sheet of paper within. Scanning the few hastily-scribbled lines, tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Oh God..."

Tammys breath came in short gulps; she started to tremble all over. Alarmed, Jason pulled her into his arms. "What?"

She looked up at him; to his surprise, he saw that she was laughing through her tears.

"Jase...this is from my mom. She got a call from the hospital; there was an emergency, and she needed to come in right away. Sh-she also says that shell probably be gone all night." The tears came faster, despite the laughter. "She....she must have forgotten to leave a light on because it wasnt dark yet!"

All the tension the potential danger had caused left Jason in a rush; he was lightheaded with relief. He hadnt wanted to admit it to Tammy, but hed been really scared that something had happened to her mom while they were gone; to find out that everything was fine ........he could only imagine how Tammy must feel, now that the adrenaline had stopped flowing. Her laughter and tears made sense now. Realizing that his girlfriend was still shaking, he drew her close. Hugging her to him, he rocked her gently, crooning softly until she calmed down. Wiping the last tears from her face, Tammy hiccuped and looked into his loving dark eyes. Slightly ashamed at how shed lost it, she tried to make light of the situation.

"What a waste of some perfectly fine worrying!"

Jason shook his head. "Dont."

"W-what?"

"You had every right to be scared. I dont even want to think about what Idve done if this had happened at my house. I know you love your mom, a lot. Dont be ashamed that you cried." He kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"Oh Jase..." A fresh flood of tears threatened as Tammy buried her face in the broad shoulder, but she managed to ward it off -- barely. Drawing a few deep, calming breaths, she finally let go of Jason. Giving him a watery smile, she suddenly sniffed inelegantly. The effect was so ridiculous, that both teens broke into laughter. The last bit of tension left them, and they hugged again.

A clock in the distance struck midnight, and reminded them that the front door was still open. Reluctantly, they released each other and made their way back. Jason was about to kiss Tammy goodnight, when the slightly-lost expression on her face registered. He tenderly put a finger under her chin, lifting it up. "What is it?"

"Nothing." The answer was too swift, and about as convincing as a cog pretending to be a household appliance.

"Honey, please." The endearment slipped out without his volition, but it felt right. Tammy looked up into Jasons eyes. She saw his honest desire to help, and could refuse it no longer. Her voice still a bit shaky, she gave in.

"W-would you mind staying just a bit longer? I......I feel........" words failed her, but Jason understood. "Of course. Just let me get the car keys, okay?"

She nodded, and watched him as he swiftly parked the car in the driveway, locking and securing it. Seconds later, she was back in his arms, ensconced on the couch in the family room.

They sat holding each other for a long time, savouring the peace and contentment. After a while, Tammy lifted her head from Jasons shoulder and breathed a soft kiss against his mouth. She sighed blissfully as he responded, teasing her lips open and slipping his tongue inside, to tangle with her own. His kisses always made her feel good, but now, sitting almost across his lap, with his arms around her and a hand burrowed in her hair, it was almost too much. Instinctively, she arched more into him. She felt his smile as he trailed his mouth down her neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin where it met her shoulder. A slight moan escaped her.

Jason, for his part, was drowning in the scent and feel of her. Tammys lithe body curved against him in all the right places, and he was very much aware of her unbound breasts under the stretchy material of her dress. Her blouse gaped open, and when he looked down, he was treated to the exciting sight of some *very* nice cleavage. Daringly, he skimmed a hand up from her waist to brush against the outer swell of her breast. He felt more than heard her breath catch, but she didnt object; emboldened, he wandered higher until he was able to smooth a finger across the line where her dress molded to her soft mounds. He lifted his head and looked into the brown pools he loved so much. Her make-up had been washed away by her tears; all that was left was the soft gleam in her eyes that was trusting, yet slightly questioning at the same time. His heart pounding, Jason closed a hand over one sweet globe. He could feel the slight protrusion of her nipple harden against his palm, and squeezed delicately. Her eyes never left his, but her kiss-swollen lips parted on another indrawn breath. He lowered his mouth to hers once more, kissing her more demandingly. Tammy responded. Their tongues danced with each other, licking and tasting soft membranes, and Jason felt himself harden. It had been bad enough controlling his erection while they were dancing; now, it was impossible. Tammy felt too right in his arms, under his lips and hands.

He explored her breasts through the soft fabric, until he thought his cock would burst with wanting her. A last shred of sanity remained, however. Gently, *extremely* reluctantly, he released her, pulling back. Both were breathing hard, and Tammy looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes. Jason briefly closed his own, lest he be tempted to swoop back in. Instead, he stood, astonished to find his knees knocking slightly against each other. Tammy sat up and looked at him, taking in the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Oh, how she longed for him to hold her again! Before she could ask him to do just that, Jason took a few steps away from the couch, smiling ruefully. She got up as well, closing the distance between them.

"Jason?" Her voice was sultry; it astounded her that she was capable of producing that particular tone. It sent a shiver down the young mans spine.

With an effort, he cleared his throat.

"I think Id better go."

"Why?" A soft hand caressed his arm through his sleeve, raising goosebumps.

Jason met her eyes. Hed once promised her honesty. Very gently, he took her in his arms and pressed his hips against hers, letting her feel his arousal. Burying his face in her hair, he rasped.

"Thats why."

Tammy shuddered at the sensation of the hard ridge of flesh throbbing against her soft belly, but not with revulsion. Twining her arms around his neck and seeking out his mouth with her own, she offered him her own need.

"Thats no reason."

Jason was distracted by the whisper-touch of her lips moving against his; it took a few moments for the meaning of her words to register. He stiffened -- in more than one place.

"Tammy..."

"Stay."

Her soft plea made the blood surge in his veins. Instinctively, he pressed her closer to him. Everything in him screamed to say yes, to crush her mouth under his, but some last vestige of restraint held him back.

"Oh, Tammy...." her hips moved against his enticingly, making his head swim. "I...I dont even have protection with me..." He *would not* risk her, in no way!

"We dont need any; not tonight." The certainty in her voice was unmistakeable. His reason was slowly but surely losing the battle with his desire. Jason sought out the brown eyes once more. They seemed almost black in the darkness, lit with an inner flame hed never seen before, but longed for in his most private dreams. He made a last-ditch effort.

"A-are you sure?"

Tammy could hear the hope in the deep rumble, and it made her blood sing. Kissing him deeply once more, she took the lead in crossing that last bridge between them.

"Positive."

* * *

Tammys bedroom was bathed in semi-darkness, the light from the street lamp outside casting areas of light and shadow. It was enough for the young man and woman who entered with their hands joined, mouths dry and hearts beating. Both Jason and Tammy knew that the step they were about to take would change them, change forever the way they were looking at each other. From tonight, they would no longer be friends and teammates, simple high school sweethearts, but lovers. Neither looked back. This was where they were meant to go, of that they were sure. Still, it was new territory for both of them. Or was it?

Tammy released Jasons hand and walked on trembling legs to her dresser. With shaking hands, she took off her earrings and the small choker her mother had lent her earlier. The combs were pulled out of her hair next. Then, she began fumbling with the knot at her waist, opening her blouse and slipping it off her shoulders. Behind her, she could hear the faint sound of rustling cloth as Jason shed his jacket and tie pin. She grasped the edge of the dresser, stepped out of her sandals and drew a shaky breath. Suddenly, two warm hands came to rest on her bare shoulders. She jumped, in spite of herself.

Jason drew her against him, gently stroking her arms. His breath was warm against her temple as he offered her an out.

"You dont have to do this." He wanted her desperately; he was so hard, it felt as if he would burst any moment, but this was her choice, and hers alone. Hed respect any decision she might make, even if it killed him.

Tammy leaned back against his solid strength and closed her eyes. His touch was soothing and exciting her at the same time.

"Yes, I do. I *want* to do this. I want *you*."

His warm mouth wandered down to her earlobe, licking gently and sending shivers down her spine.

"And I want you." His deep voice was a sexy growl. "But........anytime you want me to stop, just tell me. No matter when."

She heard the promise in his words, and trusted it immediately. It removed a good portion of her nervousness. Unconsciously, she relaxed.

Jason felt Tammys back muscles loosen, and his heart rate sped up. He nibbled his way softly downwards, to the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder. His hands wandered from her arms round her waist, then moved slowly upwards, until he cupped her breasts. She trembled, but not with fear. Giving her every opportunity to object, he brushed over the soft swells, until he encountered satiny skin. Kissing his way up her neck again, he carefully slid his fingertips inside the stretchy material of her dress, and peeled it down, exposing her quivering globes to his hands and eyes.

Awed at their beauty, he explored, circling around and around, until he brushed against the already hardened tips. Tammy drew in a shuddering breath which turned into a delighted moan as he gently pinched and tugged at the rosy-brown points, shaping them into turgid peaks, throbbing minutely against his palms. Her head turned, bringing her mouth within reach of his, and he claimed her lips, synchronising the gentle thrusting of his tongue with each delicate pinch at her aching nipples. His cock pulsed sympathetically, and he thrust himself against her firm behind.

Tammys head swam. Shed never dreamed having Jason touch her would feel *this* good! He seemed to know exactly what to do to bring her to the brink of ecstasy. The thought suddenly made her stiffen.

Jason sensed the change. Lifting his head, he filled his hands with the soft weight once more, warming her creamy skin.

"Whats wrong? Im not hurting you, am I?"

"No...." her voice was a needy whimper, and he chuckled slightly, rubbing gentle circles over her breasts. With an effort, Tammy dragged her eyes open. Breathing hard, she made herself ask, although she wasnt really sure if she wanted to know.

"Have....have you ever done this before?"

Jasons hands stilled. Then, he released her breasts and turned her around. Tilting her head up until she had no choice but to meet his eyes, he gave his answer.

"Yes. A couple of times, in Europe." She tried to look away, but he wouldnt let her. "Tammy, *I* have. I dont know if Jason has." He spoke his own name as if talking of a stranger, which in a way he was. He didnt like to remind either of them of the fact that he was a visitor in anothers body, which just happened to be identical to his own, but had no choice. If she wanted to call a stop here and now.....

She studied his dark eyes for a long time. Then, with a tremulous smile, she slid her arms around his neck and smoothed a hand across his cheek, into his short black hair. Kissing him very softly, she crossed the final bridge neither one had wanted to see until now.

"Youre Jason. *My* Jason. Right here, right now. Nothing else matters."

Their lips met and opened. Tongues crept towards each other, twining and dancing, until their universe narrowed down to the passionate exchange. He pushed her dress down her hips and skimmed her panties off. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off the broad shoulders. Hands wandered across smooth warm skin, mouths tasted and explored soft and firm contours, until it became too much. They had to separate to breathe, or they would have fainted. Tammy trembled naked in Jasons strong arms, giddy with excitement and arousal. Her womanly core throbbed with the need to be touched, but she didnt know how to ask. Wonderfully warm hands roamed her back from her shoulders down her spine to cup and squeeze her bottom, and she instinctively thrust her hips into the touch. Her mound brushed against the hard distension in Jasons pants, and her eyes flew open. Hed made her feel so good that shed almost forgotten about *his* need!

Jasons mouth quirked into a small grin. He kissed her smoky eyes, then lifted her into his arms in one smooth motion and carried her over to her bed. Laying her down on the soft cover, he sat next to her and ran a hand caressingly from her shoulder over her heaving breasts, teasing her nipples back into hardness. Her eyes followed his tanned fngers as they slipped lower, past her bellybutton to the triangle of moist curls. There, he stopped. His palm rested at the apex of her thighs, sending warmth and .....something else she could not yet name into her. All she knew was that she needed to feel his skin against her. That thought fixed firmly in her mind, she reached out a slightly unsteady hand towards his belt buckle. The back of her hand brushed his engorged manhood, and he inhaled sharply as it twitched at the light contact. Strangely enough, his reaction gave her new confidence. Unconsciously licking her lips and arousing him further, she fumbled with the narrow leather strap.

Jason stopped her. Before she could form a protest, he pressed a heated kiss against her palm, then stood. Never losing contact with her smoldering eyes, he shucked his pants and underwear, until he stood next to her bed, naked and fully aroused, his erection bobbing with every shaky breath. His sculpted muscles gleamed in the light filtering through her drapes, and she admired him silently, until the need to touch him overwhelmed the last shred of hesitation. Tammy sat up in one lithe movement, and reached out with only slightly trembling fingers to the jutting phallus, needing to explore it before she surrendered herself to it. It throbbed at her touch. Wrapping her hand around it, she marvelled at the heat and satiny smoothness; it was silk-covered steel, and she couldnt wait to feel it deep inside of her. She slowly sank back to her bed, not releasing him.

Jason followed her willingly, his senses reeling. True, hed had sex before, but he couldnt recall it feeling so good -- but then, he hadnt felt for those girls what he was feeling for Tammy. This was real; more real than anything he could imagine, and he lay back, opening himself to her tentative exploration. He watched her delight as she learned his bodys responses; it excited him as nothing else could have done. However, there were things he still had to learn about her. Gathering her close, he rolled them over, so that he could taste her -- *all* of her, from her mouth down.

Leaning up on one elbow, he let his eyes and hands roam her slender body, revelling in the softness of her skin and the firmness of her flesh. She sighed with delight and anticipation, never holding back her responses to him. Just before he lowered her mouth to her quivering breasts, he whispered his own joy into her hair.

"God, youre beautiful!"

Tammy shivered as his hot breath wafted across her. Her eyes closed in bliss as Jason licked oh-so-gently across her aching nipple, wetting the sensitive nub thoroughly. She arched into the caress as he began to suckle; her tits ached with need, and she felt the wetness between her thighs increase. Moaning, she was helpless to do anything but move with his hands and lips; Tammy would have liked to do the same things to Jason, but lacked the experience. *Later*, she promised herself. *Hell teach me, and Ill learn....* Her train of thought was lost as Jason rested his hand on her mound again. This time, however, he didnt stop there; instead, a gentle finger parted her wet petals and slipped inside. Her thighs fell open.

Jason slid his digit carefully into her virgin folds; he hadnt asked, but knew Tammy well enough that it was extremely unlikely she would have given herself to anyone else before. Feeling honored and more than slightly overwhelmed, he concentrated on pleasuring her to the best of his ability. Soon, the Red Ranger was writhing on the soft bed, meeting the slow glide of his finger with needy little thrusts of her hips. Smiling indulgently, he bent towards her heaving breast once more. Sucking an achingly hard nipple into his mouth, he bit gently, capturing the small peak between his teeth and flicking his tongue rapidly over it. At the same time, his finger made contact with her swollen clitoris and mimicked the fast strokes of his tongue. Tammy arched off the bed and screamed as her first partnered climax tore through her.

He rode out her spasms until she collapsed back into his waiting arms, weak as a kitten. Jason just held her, petting her soothingly. Finally, she opened exhausted eyes. "Oh wow!"

Jason chuckled.

"You liked?"

"Ooohhhh!"

Tammys moan was all the answer he needed. Now for round two.........

Tammy couldnt believe it as her lover tenderly attacked her still-quivering body once more. Every nerve ending seemed electrified, waiting only for the touch of those knowing hands and lips. Abandoning herself to the exquisite sensations, she let him position her as he would, slipping in kisses and fleeting touches when she wasnt too overwhelmed with what Jason was doing to her. Her sex was already throbbing with need, and almost automatically she spread her legs to give his skillful hand better access. It was the sign Jason had been waiting for. He moved to kneel between the trembling limbs, positioning her just right. Kissing his way once more from her pliant mounds down her belly, he inserted a finger into the tight channel of her womanhood, preparing her for his possession. Her head thrashed on the pillow; almost insensate, she bucked her hips and blindly reached for him -- any part of his body would do.

"Jason...." His name was a long, drawn-out sigh, and he answered it with a heated kiss on her mound, slipping his tongue between the damp folds. Tammy shuddered, and moaned loudly. Jason didnt linger long, though; Tammys uninhibited response had fired his own arousal, and his need threatened to overcome his control. Promising her and himself a future return, he scooted up until his aching cock rested against her center. Holding himself back with a monumental effort, he softly called out her name.

She opened heavy eyelids.

"Are you ready for me?"

Incapable of speech, she just nodded, trembling with anticipation and desire. She knew that, if she called a halt now, hed do it; however, she wanted to feel the hot hardness of his shaft to fill the void she sensed within herself. She *needed* this as much as she needed her next breath. Summoning all the strength she had left, she reached out and trailed soft fingertips along his cheek, across his lips. Jason kissed them tenderly, then grasped his cock and guided the tip to the entrance of her body. He opened her netherlips, pushing in slightly, then stopped one last time. His breath was coming in short gasps, matching her own.

"Tell me if I hurt you...."

"You wont......." her whisper turned into a sigh as he pushed in farther. She rested her hands against his shoulders and closed her eyes, concentrating on the incredible things happening to her body. Tiny thrusts of his hips let Jasons manhood penetrate her further and further, until he met the barrier of her maidenhead. He sought her eyes once more, afraid hed hurt her when he tore through. Tammy didnt care; all she knew was that she wanted this, more than anything else. Straining to reach his lips, she kissed him, then braced herself against him.

"Make me yours, Jason."

It sent him over the edge. With a muffled shout, he thrust once, sharply, and slid all the way into her. Tammy gasped at the momentary burning pain, but her discomfort faded fast; all she could feel was the incredible sensation of holding the man she loved deep within her body, as tightly joined as they could be. Jason held himself still for long moments, trying to control his racing heart and to give Tammy time to get used to being filled so completely. Soon, though, ancient instincts took over. He ventured a first, shallow stroke, and she gasped again, but the small sound shifted into an ecstatic sigh as he eased himself back into her depths. Strong, slender arms reached around and held on to his back, and he thrust just a little harder the next time. Tammy met his hips with a thrust of her own, causing both to moan delightedly. Soon, the new lovers moved in unison, seeking and finding their rhythm, until he plunged into her deeply with every snap of his loins. Tammy instinctively lifted her legs and wrapped them around the pistoning hips. The new angle brought her clit into contact with his pubic bone, and she wiggled slightly with the added stimulation. Jason started to grunt with every hard thrust. Finally, he fastened his mouth to hers and thrust his tongue between her lips, taking her from up and below. The double stimulation was too much. Tammy could feel the sweet fire gather between her legs once more, and plunged head-on into oblivion, letting herself be consumed by the bright flames to be reborn a woman. Jason felt her inner muscles contract and spasm around his cock, and he finally let go of his control, joining her in the fiery pool with one last thrust, deeper than before. Their cries of fulfillment were swallowed in each others mouths. He came in a seemingly endless torrent, filling her body with his seed until he was completely drained. Only then did he collapse onto her.

Time passed. The night air cooled their sweat-slick skin, and the only sound was their rapid breathing as they waited for their heartbeats to return to normal. Finally, Jason lifted his head. He was prepared to roll off her, but Tammy wouldnt let him. Rearing up as far as she allowed, he sought out her shining eyes. Meeting her brilliant smile with one of his own, he kissed her soft lips almost reverently, twining his tongue around hers. When they separated, he looked deeply into her brown orbs. There was only one thing left for him to say.

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

No other words were necessary between them. They settled down in each others arms, caressing each other gently, until his softening manhood slipped out of the delicate sheath. Jason moved over and pulled her into his embrace once more. Tammy pushed one leg between Jasons strong thighs, wrapped her arm across his narrow waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Shed barely remembered to set the alarm so that Jason could leave before her mother got home from the hospital. The night had surpassed her wildest dreams, and she was deeply grateful that hed had the patience to make her first time something shed remember for the rest of her life. Sighing contentedly, she shared a last tender kiss with her lover, then drifted off to sleep.

Jason watched Tammy for a few moments longer, remembering the taste and feel of her. He still missed his own reality, but knew that if he had to stay here, her love would make it all worthwhile. He shifted a bit, getting more comfortable with the warm weight against his side. Closing his eyes and letting the lassitude take him, he failed to recognize the moment of vertigo, accompanied by a cold and hot flash, that claimed his exhausted body.

Go read [more!](Journey2.htm)


	2. Jess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Disclaimers in Part One. If you think the shift in perception (read: between male and female pronouns) is confusing, try writing it! : )

*Mmh, Tammy....* he dimly wondered at her lack of inhibition as a warm hand skimmed down his side, over his hipbone and along his thigh. The warm lips closed over his, and a moist tongue-tip slid along the seam, gently teasing his mouth open. A sweet thrill coursed through him, and he reached out with his own tongue to return the caress. The taste was familiar and oh-so-intoxicating; arching into the hot body holding him close, he abandoned himself to sensation.

*What a way to wake up!*

The skilled mouth wandered lower, trailing tiny nip-kisses down his throat. Long strands of silky hair brushed against his skin, stimulating every nerve-cell on their way; Jason moaned again, and was rewarded with a wicked chuckle. Was it his imagination, or was there something wrong with both their voices? He tried to pry his sleep-heavy eyes open, but was distracted by the hot wetness fastening on his right nipple. He hissed sharply at the tingles shooting directly into his groin, and tensed for a moment, only to relax blissfully as a knowledgeable hand covered the juncture of his thighs and slipped between, to delve deeply into the damp folds. A finger dipped into the waiting channel, and Jason let his legs fall open to allow deeper penetration, when all of a sudden his brain registered *exactly* what he was feeling.

Dark eyes snapped open and he jerked up from the pillows, only to be met by a laughing pair of *very* familiar brown ones. Frantic, Jason looked around. It was daylight; the room was the same hed entered last night with Tammy, only Tammy was not the person holding him possessively close. Instead of cuddling up to a lithe, willowy young woman, he was in bed, naked, with ....

"*Tommy*?!?" His voice was a startled squeak.

"Did you expect someone else, love?" Tommys voice shook with suppressed laughter as he slid his hand teasingly deeper between the smooth legs. The sensation sent another flash of heat to the throbbing place between his thighs, and Jason let his eyes wander down there. Horrified, he noticed things hed *never* expected to see on his own body: instead of a broad expanse of chest and sculpted abs, he saw full, nicely-rounded breasts, their brown tips still erect, and past the smoothly rounded curve of his belly, nestled between the triangle of dark curls, there was -- nothing?

"Oh my God!" Throwing Tommy off with desperate strength, he bounded out of bed to come to a halt in front of the dresser mirror. Jason stared at the reflected image. Only hours ago, hed stood in the exact same place, holding Tammy close and caressing her sweet mounds; what he saw now was another young woman with short dark hair, tanned creamy skin and a knock-out figure.The worst thing, though, was that that young woman unmistakeably wore his own face.

*Oh Lord.....Ive been switched again!* Something else occurred to him. *Tammy -- what happened to you?* He felt sick with worry and his own loss. Sending up a frantic prayer to the Powers-that-be, he could only hope that shed gotten her own Jason back -- and that his alter ego wouldnt hurt her when he suddenly found himself in bed with a girl he couldnt even remember kissing!

*Talk about "morning-after" shock!*

His own shock doubled as Tommy stepped up behind him and closed strong arms around his waist, pulling him gently against his naked chest.

"Jess?"

Jason groaned. Part of him wanted nothing more than to lean into that embrace, but he knew he mustnt. Before he could react, Tommy pressed a soft kiss against the side of his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Whats wrong, love?"

The sensual, concerned voice wrapped itself around Jasons reeling mind, just as the strong arms wrapped themselves around his body, which was suddenly covered in goosebumps. His nipples contracted. Suddenly aware of his state of undress, Jason blushed hotly and tore himself free, casting about for some -- *any* -- garment. Snatching up a dark green terry cloth robe, he hastily covered himself.

Tommy watched him with a mixture of amusement and bewilderment. "Dont you think its a little late to go all shy on me, Jess? If I didnt know better, Id say youre actually embarrassed for me to see you *au naturel*."

Jason tried to form words, but his voice seemed to have gotten lost. His face burning, he desperately looked anywhere but at the familiar naked body of his best friend. Tommy and he had showered together after phys. ed. or a workout often enough that they were used to each other; nudity had never been a problem. Now, however, Jason could hardly bring himself to look at his own body -- or at least the one he inhabited right now --, much less at the man who all too obviously was this girls lover.

Tommy was getting worried. Jess and he had spent the night at his parents house; he knew she was still a bit shy about sharing his bed whenever they were with family, but theyd been living together for almost two years now, ever since they started classes at AGU. However, shed never reacted quite like this before. He didnt think hed hurt her; after all, they often woke each other by a little seduction, if they had the time. Everything had seemed fine, her response to his lovemaking as sensuous and passionate as always, until hed slipped a finger into her tight little pussy. Jess had never bolted like that, not even their first time, when shed been still unsure of her sexuality. Now, she seemed almost .....*terrified*?

"Jessie, what is it?"

He tried to make his voice as soothing as he knew how as he stepped closer and reached out to draw her into his embrace. Panicked, she took a step backwards and caught up against the dresser. Her dark eyes, usually looking at him with love and trust, were wide with something he was hard put not to call fright. Her sweet lips trembled as she worked to formulate a reply to his question. When she finally found her voice, it was hoarse with strain.

"C-could you g-get...dressed?"

Tommy would do *everything* if it made her feel better.

"Sure."

He looked around, then quirked a smile at her.

"Youre wearing my robe."

Jason looked down at the roomy garment. Dimly he remembered that it had been a Christmas present to Tommy from his grandmother shortly after hed moved to Angel Grove. He hardly ever wore it, though. Fighting another blush, he cast frantically about, when Tommys hand held out a smaller, peach-coloured robe. Taking it with trembling hands, he was about to unfasten the green belt, when he realized he couldnt change without displaying himself to Tommy once more. He helplessly closed his eyes. Tommy, bless him, seemed to understand his dilemma.

"Do you want me to turn around?"

" P-please?"

Tommy turned his well-muscled back towards Jason, and he swiftly slipped out of the terry robe into the lighter garment. The clingy material felt wonderful against his naked skin, but Jason hardly noticed. Hesitantly, he touched his best friends arm with his robe and sighed with relief as they both were dressed -- well, almost, anyway.

"Is this better?" Tommy asked, as he tied his belt. Jess was looking less harried now, but still wouldnt quite meet his eyes. She slowly edged past him to sit on the edge of the bed theyd shared only minutes ago. She absently ran her hand over the rumpled cover, and Tommy had to fight the urge to simply haul her into his arms. She looked so lost sitting there, clutching the lapels of her robe tightly, that he almost couldnt stand it. Instead, he waited for her to make the next move.

"Y-yes."

"Jess, whats wrong? Whatever it is, it cant be that bad, can it? You know Im there for you."

Jess didnt answer his anxious questions. Instead, she gazed up at him with a look he couldnt indentify, but it formed a cold ball of dread in his stomach.

"Jess?"

"Is that my name?"

"*What?!?*"

Tommy couldnt believe what hed just heard. Suddenly weak-kneed, he sank down on the mattress next to her, stunned. It registered only marginally that she wasnt shying away from him any longer.

The woman he loved looked at him with a curious half-smile, and sighed.

"Please.....bear with me? I....Ill explain everything in a moment, but....I need to know a few things first. C-can you do that?"

"I.....of course. Id do *anything* for you; you know that. I love you."

"Oh , Tommy..." she collected herself with a visible effort. Drawing a deep breath, she squared her shoulders in an all-too familiar gesture and looked at him with serious dark eyes. Tommy swallowed hard. "Shoot."

"Would you tell me who I am?"

Now thoroughly bewildered, Tommy stared at her for long moments. Reading only a genuine desire to *know* in her eyes, he shook his head once, but complied.

"Youre Jess --- Jessica Leigh Scott, age twenty. Your parents are John and Helen, and you grew up here in Angel Grove. Youre very active in sports, ever since school -- you were AGHs star pentathlete -- and youre studying to get your coaching license in track and field. Weve known each other since freshman year -- since I moved here -- and weve been together for four years now. We.....weve been living together almost since graduation...." Tommys voice trailed off as he noticed the blush spreading over her face, accompanied by the shadow of a smile.

"Track and field, huh?"

"Yeah; youve won every meet you ever competed in, at least for as long as Ive known you."

"What about.....Martial Arts?" There was a strange wistfulness in Jesss smoky voice.

Tommy grinned ruefully.

"You never wanted me, or any of the others, to teach you. You always said you were fast enough to outrun any attacker, and that there was no need for it. Guess you were right, too.Why?"

"Later. What about.....what about the Rangers?"

Tommy froze. Hed always regretted the lies hed had to tell her; he didnt like to think of the times hed had to run out of her because of his communicator going off. Things were easier now with a new team in training; theyd served longer than Zordon had ever intended, and Dimitria told them it would not be much longer now. Thankfully, Jess had always trusted him enough not to ask, and hed never told her -- the old promises still held. So, how could she.........

Jason noticed his reaction, but only because he was looking for it. It caused him a strange kind of pain to realize that in this reality, hed obviously never been chosen by Zordon, had never known the feeling what it was like to morph, to defend his world from Evil.

"I was never on the team, was I?"

Her phrasing showed Tommy one thing: Jess -- or rather, the person who looked like the woman he loved but couldnt possibly be her -- knew about being a Power Ranger. About *him* being a Ranger; at least. Cautiously, he shook his head no.

Jess (*what WAS her name? He couldnt keep on calling her by that name!*) sighed again. Unconsciously, she reached for his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Tommy ---- Im not from this reality. At least, my.....mind, or personality, I guess......isnt. I got caught in a random reality warp, I think Billy called it. What it amounts to is that Im -- whatever makes me *me*-- being transferred into my counterparts bodies in different universes, or realities. For example, back home Im not yet twenty years old; I just turned eighteen, and I havent graduated High School yet."

That wasnt all, not by a long shot; Tommy knew that as surely as he knew the sun was rising in the east each morning. Almost dreading the answer, but needing to know, he made himself ask.

"W-whats your name?"

This was the hard part. Blushing unaccountably --*This isnt my fault! It isnt!* -- Jason looked right into his best friends eyes.

"Jason. Jason Lee Scott."

Tommy dropped his hand as if itd suddenly turned white-hot. Blanching visibly, he gulped.

"Y-youre .... a *guy*?"

Jason couldnt help the snort of laughter. "Yeah. Thats about the reaction I had when it happened to me the first time and I found *you* as a girl."

"Oh man." Tommy slumped on the bed. His reaction was so much like what Jason expected, he felt inexplicably better. Not much, but .... better. He knew that Tommys experiences as a Ranger would help him accept the situation; if nothing else, it had taught all of them that nothing was ever so strange that it couldnt get stranger still. This whole thing had to take the cake, though. He waited for Tommy to take it all in.

Numbly, Tommy looked at the girl next to him. His mind would have liked to deny everything hed just been told, but something in his gut told him it was true, weird as it sounded. It also explained Jesss -- no, Jasons -- reaction to finding herself -- *himself, damnit!* -- in bed with him. Involuntarily, he had to grin. He sneaked a look at the familiar curves, clad only in clingy apricot satin. He felt his unsatisfied passion rise again. Almost guiltily, he reined himself back in.

"What do I call you?" The question was so *normal*, for want of a better word, that both had to chuckle. It relieved a lot of the tension. The dark eyes sparkled mischievously. Tommy almost reached out to touch, the look on the gamine face was so familiar.

"Well, my Tommy calls me Jase, or bro." Tommy felt something almost akin to jealousy at the unmistakeable warmth in the husky voice. He had to remind himself sharply that there was absolutely no call for that. This was not his Jess talking, this was......

"I cant call you bro!"

"No," Jason laughed. "What would people think?" Sobering again, he gave the matter some thought. "I guess Jess is okay; its close enough to Jase that Ill react when someone addresses me. Besides, its easier for you. What with your faulty memory, and all..."

"What faulty memory? My memorys working just fine, thank you very much!"

"Oh." Her face fell, as if shed just lost something dear to her.

A million and a half questions were whirling through Tommys mind. Before he could voice even one of them, however, his mother knocked on the door.

"Tommy? Jess? Are you up yet? Breakfasts ready."

"Coming, mom!" Tommy looked at the stranger with his lovers face. "Listen -- well talk about this later, okay?" He received an affirmative nod. "Wed better get dressed and out of here; we can sort out everything at home."

"Okay."

Tommy got up, only to discover that his knees were slightly wobbly. He started to untie his robe, when he caught Je--Jases expression. He grinned. "You....uh....want to use the bathroom first?"

"Yeah." She -- he -- *damn, this was going to be hard!* -- crossed over to the bathroom door. Suddenly, she stopped. Yet another flood of crimson stained her cheeks. "Uh....Tommy?" He looked up, a question in his eyes.

"Where are my clothes?"

Tommy picked up their overnight bag, rummaged around for his underwear and a fresh shirt, and handed the bag to Jess. Hed be damned if he confused himself any further; she looked like his Jess, and if her name and body were the only familiar things about her left, at least for the time being, he was not letting himself forget that! She took the bag with a mumbled thanks and disappeared from the room. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Tommy, and he nearly laughed out loud. If it *really* was a guy occupying Jesss body, he was in for a *BIG* surprise!

Jason hurried through his shower, angry at himself that he actually felt embarrassed washing himself. It just was too strange touching this soft, curvy body; hed felt himself colour up as he ran his hands over the full, firm breasts and between his legs. This was so ridiculous! It wasnt as if he was feeling up a stranger; this was *his* body, at least for now! Towelling off, he automatically started to reach for the shaving kit. Hed already opened the can of shaving cream, when he caught his own face in the mirror. Sheepishly, he stared for a full minute until he slowly stowed it away again.

*Well, thats one thing less to worry about!*

Then, he pulled out the clothes his alter ego had packed.

"OH NO!!!!"

* * *

****

Tommy leaned next to the door, waiting for Jess to come out. Hed heard her shout and was grinning broadly as she stepped hesitantly back into his old room, fidgetting in the unfamiliar clothes. Her face was a bright shade of crimson, but her eyes were flashing dark fire.

"Not one word, Tommy Oliver; not one - single - word !"

"Who, me?" He ducked her arm --- only not fast enough; to his everlasting surprise, she grabbed him, executed a twisting motion, another swift turn and shove, and he found himself ignominiously held up against the wall, immobilized. He knew he could get out of her grip easily; after all, he had a good six inches on her, and the weight advantage, but Jess had *never* been able to do something like that. He looked at her, incredulously. She released him abruptly, stepped back and gave him a saccharine smile.

"Did I mention that back home, Im not into track and field, but Karate? Im a fourth Dan, just like you."

With an effort, Tommy controlled his voice. Her expert maneuver brought the change home to him like nothing else could have done.

"Guess Id better be careful with what I say from now on, huh?" He had to keep this light for now, or hed lose his mind.

"You bet." She turned away, the momentary spark gone again. "Go get ready; your mothers waiting for us." Without another word, Tommy vanished in the bathroom.

Jason wandered over to the dresser mirror once more. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. Hed expected the bra and the tiny panties -- only not that they would be so lacy and, well, provocative; when hed ventured a look into the bathroom mirror once hed figured out how to put the bra on (hed tried leaving it off, but since his was an eighteen-year-old male mind, once he took a good look at himself he had to admit that that probably wasnt a good idea -- his counterpart had a dynamite figure, with generous curves), hed nearly had a heart attack, he looked so sexy. Hed hoped for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt; instead, he got a *short* short denim skirt, and a skimpy white top that did not quite reach the waistband. Actually, he reflected, it was a lot like the things Kim used to wear when she wanted to drive Tommy to distraction. At least he wasnt punished with heels, as well; hed found a pair of flats next to the bed. The woman looking back at him from the silvery surface wore his face -- the eyes were the same, but his mouth looked softer, somehow; his skin was smooth, he wore two earrings instead of one, and his hair......absently, he picked up a brush from the dresser and ran it through his locks. Hed tried a longer style once, but hadnt liked it; apparently, Jess thought so, too, because she had a sassy, feathery cut which emphasized her cheekbones and eyes. The dark strands, still damp from his shower, fell easily into place and would dry on their own.

Jason felt eyes on him and looked up. In the mirror, he saw Tommy a few feet behind him, looking at him with a puzzled, slightly sad smile. He turned slowly as Tommy came up to him and rested his hands on his shoulders, squeezing gently. Jason marvelled that he had to look so far up; while this body wasnt exactly short, it was definitely shorter than he was used to. Normally, he and Tommy were almost eye to eye.

"Dont worry; well find a way out of this mess. We just have to hang in there for a while -- both of us."

Jason nodded wordlessly. Tommy bent towards him as if to kiss him, but he stiffened; after a moment, the warm hands fell off his shoulder, leaving him cold inside and out. Instead, Tommy held out a hand.

"Were friends, right?" Tommy couldnt tell *how* he knew, but was certain of it.

"Best friends," Jason confirmed.

"Thats what I thought. Come on. Im with you, no matter what." It was something Tommy had told him countless times, back where he belonged. It sounded as if hed said it not for the first time here, either. Jason let out a breath he hadnt been aware of holding, and put his own hand into his friends. *Together.* The thought echoed through both minds, and was reflected in two pairs of brown eyes.

Simultaneously drawing deep breaths, they squared their shoulders and turned towards the door. Noticing the others identical reaction, both had to chuckle. Tommy squeezed the slender hand once and smiled.

"Lets go."

Hand in hand, the two left the room.

* * *

*.....and you get not one, not two, not five.....*(Zap!) *.....What is the Declaration of......*(Zap!) *.....And the price of this wonderful....* (Click.)

Disgusted, Jason threw the TV remote on the coffee table. He was bored out of his skull, and it was beginning to tell. It had been four days since hed been transported into Jesss body, and the only times he ever got out of the tiny apartment his alter ego shared with Tommy was when Tommy was with him. He normally had no problem being close to his best friend, but these were hardly normal circumstances. Jess was no longer a High School student, but had been attending college for two years now; the risk of someone discovering that he was not, in fact, Jess Scott, was simply too high if he went in her stead. As a consequence, he was condemned to stay at home, ostensibly sick, while Tommy went to his own classes and arranged for someone else to copy notes for Jess. The long hours with nothing to do but read and watch TV were slowly but surely making Jason stir-crazy. While the apartment was big enough for two people who were as close as those two *Theyre lovers, for heavens sake! What did you expect?*, it was not exactly spacious; after all, they were college students, with a students budget. Tommy and Jess simply couldnt afford anything bigger. That fact added another worry -- he couldnt cook. Eating out every day simply was not an option; ergo, they had imposed on the Olivers twice already, or made do with canned food, which slowly but surely eroded their normally healthy appetites.

Jason would never have imagined how much the lack of personal space would affect him, either; he had nothing he really could call his own, from a room down to his clothes. He groaned as he thought of *those*. As if it wasnt disturbing enough that he was stranded in a girls body, that girl also owned not one pair of really comfortable jeans. Instead, her closet was filled with skimpy skirts and shorts, tight shirts, and the only pair of jeans hed tried looked as if theyd been spray-painted onto his legs. They showed every line and fold of those tiny little panties Jess favoured; what he wouldnt give for a pair of boxers! Hed tried Tommys, but they wouldnt stay on; besides, it looked too ridiculous to wear roomy, baggy shorts with those lacy bras he had to wear as well. He groaned again and plucked at one narrow strap cutting into his shoulder. He desperately wished he could just leave the bloody things off altogether, but Jess was just a bit too... well-endowed to make that feasible. Hed tried it in the privacy of the apartment once, but found himself bouncing all over the place; while it hadnt been exactly uncomfortable, it had been damned distracting.......not only for him, but for Tommy as well.

Tommy.....now *there* was another problem, and it was fast becoming the biggest. Jason couldnt recall how many awkward and downright embarrassing moments theyd had once theyd returned to the apartment. At first, hed tried sleeping on the couch, but it was just too uncomfortable; two nights ago, Tommy had all but jumped down his throat.

*"For Heavens sake, Jess, will you quit being so childish? Youve got nothing I havent seen before!"

"I -- I know; its just...." Jason had felt the heat rise in his cheeks. How could he explain to Tommy that he wasnt feeling awkward around him because of his own nudity, but because of Tommys? Getting a hard-on around Tammy every time she as much as smiled at him had been bad enough; what Jason found nearly impossible to cope with was the low heat coiling deep in his stomach every time he caught a glimpse of his best friends body. Admitting to himself that he was attracted to the leanly muscled Red Ranger was one thing; desperately trying not to reach out was quite another.

Tommy shook his head in exasperation.

"If youre afraid Im gonna jump you, forget it. I can keep my hands to myself!" With that, Tommy had left him alone, but not before Jason had seen the flash of sadness and hurt in his friends eyes.*

So, that night Jason had reluctantly settled to sleep in the comfortable double bed; true to his word, Tommy hadnt done so much as reached out a hand to him. Slowly, they were developping a routine, but it was more difficult than either had imagined. They had compared notes on personal histories that first night, and Tommy had even reluctantly taken him to the Power Chamber, but Dimitria hadnt been able to give them any answers, either. Shed promised that Alpha 6 would research the matter of random reality warps, but didnt hold out much hope for a solution. Jason had gotten the impression that she was more interested in training the new team shed picked than in helping a civilian friend of the current Rangers.

Here, he couldnt even hang out with the rest of their friends; college had scattered them to the four winds, and they barely managed to keep in touch for Ranger business as it was. Sighing, he got up, walked into the tiny kitchen and poured himself a soda. It was still another two hours until Tommy would be home, and suddenly Jason couldnt stand it anymore. Changing into a pair of sweatpants -- the only ones Jess owned, and much too warm for the day, but hed rather melt than wear those flirty shorts -- and an old tee of Tommys, he pocketed his keys and went for a run in the park.

Jason finally slowed down. Jogging had always been a part of his exercise routine, but he found that Jesss training made the experience far more than simple exercise. Muscular memory enabled him to achieve speeds and endurance he hadnt had before, and today, hed hit the Joggers High for the first time. As a consequence, hed run longer and further than hed intended, and it was time for him to head home, or Tommy would be worried. Running had calmed his mind, and without thinking he took the turn into Raleigh, which would take him over Bay Bridge to the off-campus area where Tommy and Jess lived.

Just as he cleared the bridge, Jason suddenly became aware of footsteps behind him. Hed slowed to a brisk walk by now, letting his muscles cool down gradually, and was only another ten minutes from his destination. Dusk had fallen, and the area he was passing through largely featured office buildings, which mostly had already closed for the day. He tried to quicken his pace, but the footsteps stayed behind him. Alert, he scanned his surroundings without turning. No-one was about. Then, just as he passed a corner, two young men in their mid-twenties stepped out before him. They were tall, beefy, rather scruffy-looking, and wore leather jackets with some sort of gang symbol painted on the side.

"Well, lookee what we have here!" One of them leered at his companion.

Jason stopped, his heartrate escalating.

"Someone with a *really* nice ass!", a raspy voice came from behind him. "Man, you shoulda seen how she moves it!"

"If she jiggles in back the way shes jiggling up front, its gotta be good," the third one grinned, showing missing teeth. "How about sharing some of your stuff with us, baby?"

Jason shook his head, incredulous. He was being mugged?

"Listen," he tried. "If its money you want, I dont have any. How about you just let me pass?"

"Oooh, she has no money! Didya hear that?" All three cackled and closed in around Jason. He moved a few steps toward the closest building, to keep his back free.

"You got sumthin else what you can give us, baby," the first one added, glancing meaningfully at Jasons chest. Jason did not look down, but knew that his tee was sweat-stained and showed clearly the outline of his underwear. Mentally readying himself to fight, he tried once more to reason his way out of the situation.

"Guys -- why dont you just forget you ever saw me, and Ill do the same?"

"Or what? You gonna stab us to death with those boobs oyours? Its you whos gonna get *stabbed*, but someplace else, babe!"

"I tell you, let me go!" Jason demanded, getting annoyed. He didnt want to fight, but if he had to ......

"No way, Jose. You got sumthin you gonna share with us, toots; the only thing you can tell is who of us is gonna be first!"

"Hey, Im first!" Jasons pursuer protested, stepping closer. The other two exchanged glances, and shrugged. "Just make sure you leave er fit enough to take us all!"

Jason felt the adrenaline pumping in his veins. Stancing slightly, he warned his assailants.

"I can take you, alright; but Im not sure its the way you think!"

"Hey, I like em spunky," the second one grinned, and lunged for Jasons breast. He never connected. Jason grabbed his arm, twisted, and flipped the man over his head. He hit the pavement with a thud. His two buddies looked perplexed for a moment, then rushed in with bellows of rage. Jason kicked one in the stomach and engaged the third, while the first picked himself up. Lucky for him, the three were unarmed, relying on their superior strength and number to attack hapless victims. They hadnt counted on picking a fourth-grade black belt.

Jason fought with the three thugs for some time; normally, he shouldve been able to defeat them easily, but his timing was off due to the changed center of balance in his female body, and his punches and kicks had not quite the same effect as he was used to. He simply did not have the weight and sheer muscle mass to put as much power behind his moves. As a consequence, he was thrown about quite a bit before skill and determination conquered pure brawn and blind rage. Finally, one of the three ran afoul of a roundhouse kick, fell and broke his arm. His howl of pain stopped the attack. The other two punks grabbed him and hauled him off into the darkness, cursing and threatening until the gathering night swallowed them.

Jason leaned against the nearest wall, panting hard. He could have kicked himself for taking this route; even in his own Angel Grove it wasnt particularly safe for a lone woman to walk here after dark. He just hadnt thought; his actions had broken almost every rule he and Tommy had tried to teach in their Womens Self-Defense class all those years ago. Buddy system, yelling for help -- yeah, right! *Whats the saying -- Do as I tell you, not do as I do? Idiot!* Shaking his head at his own stupidity, Jason painfully made his way home, every step making him more and more aware of the scrapes and bruises the encounter had left him with.

Tommy was studying in the living room as he heard the key move in the lock and was off the couch in a flash. Hed come home to find a half-empty glass of soda in the kitchen and no trace of Jess. At first he tried to be reasonable; she was not a prisoner, although theyd agreed it would be better if she didnt go out on her own. Up to a point, he even sympathized with his unexpected guest; if he were in Jasons shoes, hed go bonkers at being cooped up so long, as well. However, when it got dark and Jess didnt return, he started to worry. Some instinct told him that this had gone way beyond the need of getting out, but he couldnt even imagine where to begin a search. Forgetting what Jason had told him about his fighting abilities, he was almost frantic for Jess; she was fast, yes, but there were situations where speed alone would not help her. Now that shed returned, his worry was quickly replaced by anger. With a few long steps, he strode into the narrow hallway.

"Just what the hell did you think...........oh my God!" He was brought up short by the sight of Jess, clothes torn and dirty, an ugly bruise on her face, knuckles scraped and bleeding, as she limped through the door.

"Jess!"

He pulled her into his arms, careful not to hurt her further.

"What happened?" Absently, he shoved the door shut.

"I got mugged. They tried to, anyway."

"Mugged? They? God, Jess, *what happened*?" Carefully, he steered her into the living room, pushing his books and papers out of the way so she could sit. He winced in sympathy as she let herself down with a grimace of pain.

Jason looked up at him tiredly.

"I went running in the park; I didnt mean to stay so long, but it felt so good to be outside......anyway, I took the turn over Bay Bridge..." Tommy interrupted him.

"Jess, how could you? That area..." He put a grubby hand on Tommys arm and squeezed gently.

"I know. It was stupid, and I wont do it again. As I was saying, right after Id crossed the bridge, I noticed I was being followed. Then, these other two guys came round a corner, and when I told them I didnt have any money to give them, they went for something else, I guess."

Tommys blood ran cold. How could she sit here, cool as a cucumber, and tell him that *three* hoodlums tried to ... to rape her? Jason saw the colour draining from his face. Hurriedly, he tried to reassure him.

"Tommy, Im fine. Nothing happened!"

He exploded.

"Fine? Look at you! You say nothings happened, and you look like youve survived a major disaster! How can you..."

Jason saw the fear and anger in Tommys eyes, and knew hed feel the same if their situation had been reversed. Tired, exhausted, aching in places he didnt even knew he had, he didnt think, he just reacted. He reached up, caught Tommy round the neck and pulled his head down. The kiss was a little fierce, a little angry, and very loving. It lasted far too long, and was over far too soon. Their lips clung, telling the other things that both had agreed in the beginning to leave unsaid. It was over almost as soon as it had begun. Jasons hand fell back, and Tommy reared back up. Both breathed just a bit harder. Jason let his head fall on the backrest of the recliner, and closed his eyes. He was too sore to think about what had just happened.

Tommys head was swimming. The past few days had been so hard -- living with Jess and not being able to touch, reminding himself constantly that the person sharing his home was not really the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but an eighteen-year-old former Power Ranger -- a *male* Ranger, at that -- who was stranded here through a fluke event in the body of his Jess. If only they werent so alike! Jasons personality was a lot like Jess; more assertive, more aggressive in some ways, but they still shared the same values, the slightly wicked sense of humour, the warmth and honesty that had drawn him to Jess almost right away. Sometimes he just forgot that Jess wasnt really there, and reached out for a quick kiss, a brief touch. It had seemed to him that there were moments when Jason had the same problem, and hed wondered at the kind of relationship he shared with that other Tommy. However, both of them had always managed to catch themselves in time. Not so tonight. Tommy ached with the need to hold that sweet body close, to bury himself within her and forget the outside world, but he couldnt. It wouldnt be fair to either of them -- and not to Jess, either. If only he didnt miss her so much!

Recalling himself to the present with difficulty, he took a closer look at the scrapes and bruises marring Jess/Jasons skin. Now *that* was something he could do something about!

"Let me get some peroxide and the band-aids," he suggested, trying hard to keep his voice from cracking. He still shuddered at the thought that Jess could have been hurt.

Jason blearily opened one eye. Moaning slightly at the thought of getting up (and unwittingly sending a jolt of arousal straight into Tommys groin at the sound -- it was so much like when he made love to Jess!), he muttered a protest. Tommy, however, overruled him. He was gently hauled to his feet and propelled in the general direction of the bedroom.

"Go get into your sleepwear and come back here; Ill see to your injuries, feed you some soup, and then you can go to sleep. Dont argue!" He added the last with a tiny grin as he saw that Jess was about to protest. "Shoo!"

That surprised a small snort of laughter out of Jason. "Shoo? Did you just tell me to shoo?"

"Yeah. You have a problem with that?"

Jasons mouth twitched with suppressed mirth.

"You bet I do. Just wait till Im not so tired anymore; Ill get you for this, Oliver!"

Tommy grinned more broadly. "You and what army? Now scoot!"

His dark eyes promising dire consequences, Jason scooted. Once in the bedroom, he struggled out of his clothes. They were a total loss. Picking up the large t-shirt he slept in, he eyed it consideringly, then shuffled into the bathroom and climbed into the shower. Wincing, he let the hot water sluice the sweat and grime away. When he returned to the living room, Tommy had a bowl of soup ready and sat on the couch, first-aid kit next to him. Gently, he looked after the small wounds, to his everlasting relief finding them worse-looking than they actually were.

Jason gratefully accepted Tommys ministrations. Hed had worse injuries while playing football for AGH, but it felt good to be so close to his best friend; for the moment, the barriers between them were down.

Tommy carefully dabbed peroxide on the biggest scrape which had been hidden by the torn sweats. He desperately wanted to run his hands along the silky thigh, but dared not; they were so close right now, he didnt want to spoil the moment. Finished, he sat back.

"All done. Now eat, and then go to bed."

"Yes, mom," Jason said in a small voice.

Tommy looked up, startled. Seeing the mischievous gleam in Jesss eyes, he almost pulled her close. Instead, he swatted her gently. "Dont sass me. Eat!"

Both shared a grin. Grumbling under his breath, Jason obeyed, then wandered off. Sighing, he snuggled under the covers, closing his eyes. Sleep was long in coming, though. Now that the adrenaline had completely worn off and he came to rest, he ached all over. He seemed unable to find a comfortable position, but could not toss and turn, he was so sore. After a couple of hours, he gave up. He was developping a headache; besides, hed forgotten to take his Pill. That was another thing -- that first night, Tommy had handed him the small package, telling him that Jess practised birth control. Logical, yes, but damned embarrassing nonetheless. Jason knew very little about these things; none of the girls hed been with had been on the Pill, but he didnt want to disrupt Jesss and Tommys life more than his unwitting appearance had already done, so he resigned himself to swallowing one tiny yellow tablet every night before he went to sleep. Padding into the kitchen, he rummaged around for the Tylenol, poured a glass of water and took both at the same time.

On his way back to bed, he glanced in on Tommy, who was sitting at his desk, with his desk lamp the only light in the room. He held a small dark object in his hand, together with the large 8x10 of Jess -- the one inscripted with "Ill love you forever". Jason had often looked at the smiling face so like his own, wondering how the young woman fared in his reality.

Tommy looked so forlorn, Jason couldnt just turn away. On silent feet, he moved up behind Tommy. Coming closer, he saw that he held a jewellers box. A sinking feeling spread through his stomach. What had his appearance cost those two?

Tommy didnt acknowledge his presence right away; he continued to look at the portrait. After a while, just as Jason was about to turn away again, he spoke into the darkness.

"I wanted to ask her to marry me."

Jason hardly dared to breathe. Swallowing past his dry throat, he whispered, "D-did you change your mind?"

"No. Its just....." Tommy paused. His voice turned a bit hoarse with pain.

"I.....I wanted to ask her on the 24th." That was a little over a week away, Jason knew.

"Its the anniversary of the day we first made love."

"Tommy....." Jason felt his throat constrict. His first stop had lasted for a month; if there was a pattern, Jess might not be back by then.

Both were silent. Finally, at a loss for what to say, he asked the first thing that came to mind.

"May I see it?"

After a few moments, Tommy handed the small box over. Inside was a narrow gold band with a modest diamond, flanked by two smaller stones -- an emerald and a ruby. *Red, white, green and gold.* Jason looked at the ring for a long time. Handing the box back, he managed a whisper.

"Its beautiful."

"You think so?"

" Yes. Im sure shell love it -- whenever she gets it."

There was nothing else either could say. Silently, Jason padded back to bed, fighting his and Jesss tears.

* * *

Saturday dawned bright and clear, with the promise of heat to come. The past three days had been a curious mixture of closeness and strain for Jason and Tommy; they tiptoed around each other as if they were afraid to utter even one wrong word. Theyd achieved a certain measure of peace nonetheless, or maybe it was fatalism; neither could say for sure. Today, however, Jason was extremely edgy. Tommy had promised his father to help with some yardwork; the Scotts were expecting them around ten. A part of him was just dying to see his parents, who had been away for a few days, but a bigger part was afraid hed give himself away -- after all, next to Tommy, those were the two people who knew Jess best. There was no way, though, that he could stay home. His stomach in knots, he climbed into Tommys 4x4, tugging at his shorts. He was rather uncomfortable wearing them; they exposed *much* more of his legs than he was used to, but it was way too hot for anything else.

"Will you relax?" Tommy admonished as they drew up to his parents house. The familiar ranch-style home looked just as inviting as Jason was used to. "Youre so antsy, your folks are sure to notice somethings wrong; do you *want* us to get the Third Degree?"

"No, of course not." Jason shuddered. He didnt know who would be worse -- his father, or his mother, if they got suspicious. If Jesss parents were anything like his own.........he didnt want to think about that. He calmed himself forcibly.

"Ill be fine." He directed a shaky smile at Tommy.

He briefly touched Jasons cheek. "I know you will."

The morning dragged on. For a while, everything had been fine; Helen and John Scott were basically the same people Jason had known all his life, so he had no problem relating to them. Trouble began when after lunch the two men excused themselves to take a look at the lawnmower, leaving Jason back on the terrace with his mother.

Helen talked idly with her daughter, taking unobtrusive notice of the slightly panicked looks Jess was casting in Tommys direction. Shed noticed the strain between those two almost immediately, but had decided to observe them a while longer. Normally, they could hardly be in the same room with each other without touching, or slipping quick kisses when they thought nobody was watching. Now all these small displays were absent.

She hadnt been exactly overjoyed when Jess and Tommy announced after graduating High School that theyd be living together, but they were responsible young adults; their relationship had always been solid and exclusive, and there was really no other objection than the fact that shed preferred Jess would have waited for marriage to become intimate with Tommy. She respected her daughters right to choose for herself, though. Rather than have her sneak around behind her back, Helen appreciated the honesty the two young people displayed about their relationship, and for the last eighteen months, both the Scott and Oliver families had been waiting for an announcement that the two had decided to make it official.

Finally, after Jess hadnt paid attention to something shed said for the third or fourth time because her eyes were so anxiously following Tommy, Helen decided to step in. Maybe there was something a mother could do.... Pouring herself a glass of iced tea, she kept her voice deliberately casual.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Huh?" Jason hardly heard his mother; all his attention was focussed on Tommy, who had shed his shirt and was helping his father load the John Deere onto the truck bed. His leanly muscled torso gleamed in the sun, and Jason couldnt help feeling a shiver deep within himself. It was this sensation that had first alerted him to the fact that his feelings for Tommy had changed all those months ago. It was scary, it was exhilarating, and it was frustrating -- extremely so. Especially in the here and now, where he wouldnt even allow himself the small gestures of affection the two of them had always shared. Jason refused to let himself remember the last two weeks hed spent with Tammy in that other reality. It was a week to the day that they had consummated their relationship, that hed last kissed her soft mouth and lost himself in her long, luxurious locks.

He was suddenly startled out of his reverie by a hand on his arm.

"Jess, you havent heard a word I said, have you?"

Jason blushed.

"Im sorry, mom. I was... woolgathering. Was there something you wanted?"

Mrs Scott shook her head. Jess was again staring after Tommy. No sense in beating around the bush.

"Jess?" She waited for her daughter to meet her eyes. "Jess, did you and Tommy have a fight?"

*That* got her attention.

"No! No, of course not! Whatever gave you that idea?" The dark eyes were honestly surprised. Helen believed Jess.

"Then what is wrong with you two? You havent been this bashful around us since High School."

Jason didnt know what to say. He didnt want to lie to his mother, but he couldnt tell her the truth, either. Looking at her helplessly, he just shook his head. His mother got up and sat down next to him, draping a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Baby, wont you let me help? You know your dad and I are always here for you, dont you? Maybe if you talk about whatevers happened, it will become clearer, and we can fix it together."

The loving words brought a lump to Jasons throat. He desperately wanted to bury his head in his mothers lap, as hed done as a small boy, and tell her all his woes, but knew this was beyond anyones experience. Then, he ventured a glimpse into the concerned blue eyes, and lost it. Tears that had been gathering too long finally overflowed, and he hung his head, wanting no-one to see his misery. His mother did, though.

Helen gathered Jess close and held her only child as silent sobs shook her slender frame. For all her maturity, she was still only twenty years old; whatever was wrong with her, shed try to help her.

Jason tried to stop his tears, but couldnt; he knew that for all her support, his mom would want answers soon, and what could he tell her? Suddenly another presence was there. Without having to look, he knew it was Tommy. Strong arms drew him against a broad chest, and he relaxed against him, holding tightly to the sun-warmed skin. The solid strength and support calmed him as nothing else could, and after a few moments, he was able to sit up. Looking into the soft brown eyes, he produced a wobbly smile, embarrassed at his lack of control. Tommy pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead, smoothing the short dark hair back.

"Its allright, love."

Neither noticed how easy it was to show and accept each others love and support.

Helen watched them carefully. One worry was laid to rest -- whatever the problem between them, the two still loved each other as much as ever. One had only to look at the way their eyes glowed at each other. Then what was wrong?

Jason sniffled slightly, and was handed a tissue by his mother. "Thanks." Blushing, he tucked it away. Screwing up his courage, he smiled hesitantly and gave his mothers hand a squeeze. "Im okay, mom. Really. I-I just havent been quite myself lately."

Tommy hid a wry grin. Now *that* was the understatement of the century!

Mrs Scott looked at her daughter and her boyfriend consideringly. Jess had dark circles under her eyes, and seemed to have lost a little weight; she was moody, burst into tears easily, seemed fixated on Tommy ---- was it possible....?

"Jess....Jess, honey, are you pregnant?"

Jason shot up as if stung. "No! No, Im not!" He blushed hotly.

Helen looked a question at Tommy. He met her eyes squarely, although he, too, was blushing.

"No, Helen, Jess is not pregnant. Were sure of it." He kept pretty good track of Jesss pills, in case they might get carried away. "That is something well have in our future." It was the closest to a proposal Tommy had ever come, and Helen felt reassured, more so though by the grateful smile Jess directed at Tommy, and the hand she slipped into his.

Now, however, she had her daughter to consider.

"Why dont you go and lie down in your room, baby? Tommy can help your father unload the lawnmower at the shop, and drop me off at the mall; you have peace and quiet while you rest, theres food in the fridge, and later one or the two of you can pick us up again. Hows that for a plan?"

"Its perfect, mom. Thank you." Jason really was grateful; he hadnt slept much the last two nights, and it was catching up with him. Slowly he made his way to his room. Inside, he looked around. It was at the same time familiar and strange. The layout was the same, but the colours were all wrong; instead of karate trophies, there were others for unfamiliar events that didnt speak to him, evoked no memories. Feeling lost, he stripped against the stifling heat, and lay down on top of the sheets, to fall into a fitful sleep punctuated by dreams about Tommy.

Jason slowly drifted back to awareness after too short a while. All around him, there was quiet; his parents had already left. He stretched a little, relishing the feel of air on his naked skin. Suddenly, there was a shift in the air currents around him -- someone was opening the door. He rolled himself up in the top sheet and pried sleep-heavy eyes open. Tommy was standing in the doorway, looking at him with an expression Jason was all too familiar with. It was one hed hoped never to see again. Pain, sadness, confusion, tempered with the tiniest sliver of hope .... Tommy had looked like that exactly twice that he could remember: when Jason had destroyed the Sword of Darkness and freed him from Ritas spell, and when Tommy gave up his Power Coin to him to prevent the Green Power from reverting to the evil side. Jason reacted from instinct, just as hed done those other times. He reached out to Tommy. It had been an outstretched hand the first time, a firm grip on the shoulder the second; now, he rolled off the bed in a single motion, and stepped right into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Tommy closed his arms around the slender frame, burying his face in the mussed dark hair. It had hurt beyond measure to see Jess cry earlier; he didnt care anymore that there was another in her body, that his Jess was God knew where; he needed the close contact, the physical comfort right now.

Both stood for long minutes, wrapped in each other, giving and taking support, drawing strength from the bond they seemed to share, no matter where and how they found each other. Jason could barely make out the words Tommy mumbled into his hair.

"Do you think shes alright?"

He didnt need to ask who "she" was.

"Im sure of it. After all, everybodys still home; they will help her all they can." He was talking about the rest of the team.

"What if shes not in *your* reality?"

Jason considered that for a moment. Then, he shook his head.

"Dont ask me how I know, but Im certain she is in my body. I cant allow myself to believe otherwise, or Id go mad."

Tommy rested his cheek on Jasons head, tightening his embrace.

"I miss her."

"I know." The pain in Tommys voice was almost his undoing. Unconsciously, he pressed himself closer. Hesitantly, he offered what comfort he could.

"Tommy, maybe we should stop fighting so hard. Neither one of us knows how long this is going to take; were just making ourselves miserable. Maybe..." his heart began to pound as it dawned on him what his words implied.

Tommy raised his head and looked questioningly at his companion. He, too, sensed where this was leading.

"Maybe.....what?"

Jason met his gaze. Summoning his courage, he offered what he had to give.

"For as long as Im here, let me be here for you, as youve been for me." He drew a deep breath. "Let me be Jess for you."

The tall Red Ranger felt his heart falter for a moment. Reading only honesty and ....*love?* in the dark eyes, he made a last-ditch effort to deny what everything within him screamed to accept.

"W-why?"

The softly curved lips smiled the same heart-stopping smile that had captured him so long ago.

"I love you. No matter who or what I am, or who and what you are, I love you. Always have, always will."

"Je --- Jase?" It was the first time Tommy had addressed him by his own name. Perversely, it convinced Jason that he was doing the right thing. Smiling tremulously, he stretched upwards and placed his mouth against the soft lips hed dreamed about only a short time ago. The kiss was butterfly-soft, and said everything he couldnt find words for.

Tommy closed his eyes briefly. He could feel himself losing a battle he hadnt even known he was fighting. Helplessly, he lifted a trembling hand to the smooth cheek.

"I know I shouldnt be doing this, but......God help me, Im not strong enough." With that, he lowered his mouth to rediscover the taste and feel of his lover. Need won.

Lips caressed each other, nibbling gently until their breaths mingled and tongues met. The slow, wet glide into warm depths caused breaths to catch and pulses to speed up. Hands began to wander and bodies pressed closer, until the need for air forced them apart. They could feel their hearts beating in their chests as they looked into each others eyes. Then, very deliberately, never losing eye contact, Jason stepped back and slowly let the sheet fall to the floor.

Tommy drank in the sight of her like a starving man might look at a banquet. It had only been a week, but hed never imagined how much he would miss Jess in his life. Looking at the enticing curves, he felt transported back to their first time. Theyd lost their innocence with each other, and as then, his hands were trembling as he reached out to glide his fingers over the soft swells with their dark brown centers. They hardened under his touch, and he was lost. Drawing the beautiful nude form into his arms, he claimed the waiting lips once more, relearning the taste and feel of Jess with all of his senses.

Jason felt the tremors start deep within himself as Tommy touched him. It felt so right to be held by the strong arms, to press himself against the hard body and surrender to the demanding mouth. He moaned deep in his throat as his tongue made contact with Tommys. The sound seemed to spur his lover on. Hands roamed across his skin as Tommy explored him. This was not the gentle road of discovery he had shared with Tammy, learning about each other -- no, this was two lovers meeting again, their reactions familiar and ever new, sweet and hot and sensuous, firing all their senses to a fever pitch.

Tommy forced himself to go slow, although everything in him demanded he bury himself in her tight channel. Instead, he sought out the areas on the undulating body he knew would excite her until she sobbed out his name in ecstasy. Her lips were hot and swollen by the time he released them, gliding his tongue-tip down her neck to the sensitive spot at the base of her throat. Licking the hollow, he waited for the throaty moan, then moved lower, to the full, firm breasts just begging for his touch. They swelled under his hands as he kneaded the soft mounds, lifting them until he could reach the throbbing nipples. Sucking them into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around the hard knots, switching from one side to the other, leaving them wet and glistening in the bright light. He moved lower still. His hands skimmed over the heated skin, molding her waist and gliding around the back, to squeeze the firm cheeks until her hips thrust forward, seeking him out. Tommy slowly sank to his knees and pressed his face into the soft abdomen, breathing in the scent of her arousal, and slid one hand up from the underswell of the firm little tush to the damp patch of dark curls. His fingers sought out the wet heat, dipping between the soft folds until he found the pulsating little kernel of flesh. He lowered his mouth to her core and licked gently, to be rewarded with a sharply-indrawn breath. Encouraged, he delved deeper, until his tongue was pressed into her nether-lips, drinking her sweet juices as he pleasured her.

Jason buried his hands in Tommys long hair as he gave himself up to sensation. *Nothing* had ever felt quite like Tommys hands on his skin, the hot mouth on his nipples or between his legs. For a while, he tried to retain his sanity by comparing this bodys reactions to what he was used to, but to no avail. The skilled hands and tongue drove him slowly but surely into a sweet madness which he embraced wholeheartedly, drowning in the fiery spasms that tore through him. His breasts had never felt this full as when Tommy suckled on his nipples, his cock had never throbbed as much as the tiny bud hidden within his folds, and he ached for something -- *someone* -- to fill the emptiness opening up deep within him. His head fell back and his throat constricted as Tommy drove him deeper into sexual frenzy. As the maddening tongue lashed him higher and higher, his universe narrowed down to the throbbing place where his lover feasted on him, and he nearly collapsed as stars exploded deep within him, transporting him to a place he hadnt known before.

* * *

When his reeling senses returned to some semblance of normalcy, Jason found himself on his bed, with Tommy stretched out naked next to him. He had no idea how it had happened, but knew it was the only place he wanted to be. Hungrily, he reached out and kissed the firm lips, plundering Tommys mouth as he had plundered his still-pulsing sex. Bodies twined, sliding skin against skin, as the lovers teased and excited each other, licking, kissing, stroking, until they knew every inch of flesh, every taste and nuance. Jason held Tommys throbbing cock in his hand, marvelling at the texture and feel, learning his reactions. Desperate for a taste, he moved down the muscled body, pausing with his mouth only inches from the hot shaft. Tommy moaned deep in his throat, a sound that dispelled the last traces of uncertainty from Jasons mind. He lowered himself over the tip, sliding his lips down as far as he could, licking up the clear fluid seeping from the head. All too soon, Tommy lifted him up. Before he could voice his disappointment, Tommys mouth closed over his, ravishing him until they were both out of breath.

"I need you. Now."

"Yesssss..."

Tommy lay back, desperate for release. He drew the supple body over him and guided his hard rod into place. Both moaned in unison as inch after inch of hot flesh disappeared in the tight sheath, filling the wet cavern to capacity. When he could go no further, Jess sat up, resting her hands on his chest. He reached for the heaving breasts with their hard tips, pinching and rolling them between his fingers, until she began to move. Sometimes, she would bounce herself on him, slamming her hips into his, but not so today. Instead, Jess began a slow rocking motion, sliding back and forth on his cock until he thought hed go mad with desire. Their skin was slick with sweat, but neither paid any attention; all their concentration was on the joining of their bodies, the place where indescribable heat coiled and gathered, driving all thought away.

At last, it got to be too much. With an inarticulate groan, Tommy gathered her to him and flipped them over. Her arms clutched at his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her, straining for that elusive spark which would send both of them over the edge.

Jason reached it first. He moved slightly under the hard, driving thrusts, and suddenly his body exploded, heat spreading out from that one spot deep within which only his lover could reach. He was dimly aware of screaming Tommys name, but it all faded into insignificance as his orgasm triggered Tommys. His inner muscles clamped around the pistoning shaft buried inside of him, and he suddenly felt a rush of hot wetness bathe his insides. Tommy moaned his release and thrust one last time, following him into the abyss.

It took a long time for their quivering bodies to relax. Finally, Tommy lifted his head to seek out the dark eyes of his lover. What he saw there sent new tremors through him. Although hed climaxed only minutes ago, he knew that, given the slightest encouragement, Jess would be able to arouse him again in no time. Unfortunately, that would have to wait. Kissing the moist lips, he silenced the protest she was about to form as he gently slid out of her warm cunt.

"We cant, love." He didnt mind her hearing the reluctance in his voice.

"Why not?" The pout was unmistakeable, and he felt soft hands roam up his spine into his hair to draw him back. He indulged her for a few moments, but then withdrew again. He cupped a soft cheek tenderly.

"Because I promised your mother Id pick her up around five. Much as I hate it, Ill have to go soon."

A glance at the bedside clock confirmed that they had only minutes left; Jason realized he must have slept longer than hed thought. Resigned, he cuddled close, relishing the feel of Tommys hard, sculpted chest under his cheek. He slid a teasing hand down to the softening genitals. A soft hiss of pleasure brought a tiny, smug grin to his face, and he ran a fingertip down the satiny skin, circling around the head. Before he could do more, though, Tommy plucked his hand off his all-too-interested cock and kissed the soft palm. "Dont."

Only the obvious regret in the warm brown eyes let Jason comply. He angled his head up for a heated kiss.

"Later, then?"

Tommy couldnt have resisted the hungry plea in the smiling eyes if his life had depended on it. Pressing himself close one last time, he thrust his tongue deeply into the willing mouth, calling forth yet another sexy moan.

"Tonight." He made the promise in a husky voice that sent shivers of delight down Jasons spine.

"Tonight," he confirmed.Tommy tore himself away; if he wanted to be on time, he had to leave now, or theyd never make it out of bed before morning.

A last lingering caress, and Tommy eased himself off the covers and went into the bathroom. After a quick shower, he returned to find Jess watching him, still sprawled out naked on the rumpled bed. Enjoying the view while he dressed, he kissed the swollen lips once more, then let himself out, images of the night to come swirling in his brain.

Jason continued to lie where Tommy had left him, until he began to feel just a bit chilly. He knew he still wore a satisfied smile, but couldnt care less; the sensations Tommy had made him feel still reverberated deep within him. He imagined that, if he concentrated, he could still feel the hot shaft filling him, throbbing hard and fast within. He could hardly wait for the night.

Sighing fondly, fantasizing about what he was going to do to his best friend and lover, he got up and ambled into the bathroom. He adjusted the showerhead to the right height -- Tommy was so much taller that it had to be placed at the highest point of the rod -- and stepped under the warm spray, luxuriating in the sensation. Suddenly, without warning, a black wave of dizziness engulfed him. This time, he recognized it for what it was. The flashes of intense cold and heat followed, and Jason braced himself against the tiles until his vision cleared again. .

Go read [more!](Journey3.htm)

 

 


	3. Tommy

He was breathing hard while he waited for the disorientation to pass; with a shudder, Jason straightened as soon as it was over and was promptly hit by a blast of hot water full in the face.

*What the hell..!*

Jason narrowly avoided bumping his head on the shower head. *I distinctly remember adjusting the height of this thing! Tommys so much taller here....* he glanced at his hand, which still rested against the tiled wall. What he saw caused his heart rate to speed up, and hardly daring to hope, he looked down his body. His breath rushed out in a relieved sigh. While the last week hadnt been all bad (a pleasurable shiver coursed down his spine as he recalled the last hour or so), he was infinitely relieved to be back in his own, *male* body. He spared a thought for Tommy and Jess; he hoped everything turned out allright for those two. Jason chuckled to himself as he automatically checked himself over.

*Yep, everythings present and accounted for!*

It was slightly ridiculous, but he couldnt help it -- as he rearranged the shower equipment, he ran his hands over his own body, searching for possible discrepancies but finding none. His mood, already elated at finding himself back to normal, rose accordingly.

*Now for the rest...*

Hardly daring to hope, he dried off and stepped into his room.

His room looked like he remembered it from before his adventure began; on his chair were a pair of jeans shorts and a black muscle shirt, like he was used to wearing, and at the back of his desk drawer was the box containing a red and a black communicator.

*YES!!!*

Jason dressed and let himself out of the house. It was all he could do not to run as he made his way over to the Juice Bar to see if this really was home; he was sure that seeing his friends would give him final proof.

Once he arrived, he let his eyes roam around the gym area. Rocky was practising his splits; not that he needed to -- watching him made all the male Rangers wince and fight the urge to cross their own legs; Adam and Tanya were going through a few stances -- no serious sparring, just enjoying the smooth flow of motion; Kat........she waved to him from the ballet barre, her left leg arching gracefully out behind her as she bent over. Jason checked the room a second time. No, Tommy wasnt there, but then he remembered that for the last few months he usually came later on Saturday afternoons -- he took some extra sword practice with his former sensei, who was on a visiting teaching assignment at AGU.

Feeling giddy and almost lightheaded, Jason settled at "their" table, waiting for his friends to join him. Could it really be that he was home again, in his own reality where he belonged? Slowly, everyone drifted over, and nothing in their conversation was even slightly out of the ordinary, just their everyday easy banter about school, their weekend plans and mutual acquaintances and interests. Jason relaxed; he was sitting with his back to the door, and so didnt see Tommys arrival.

"Hey, guys!"

Jason turned around at the familiar sound, and a relieved smile lit up his face. It *was* Tommy, in shorts and a red t-shirt, long hair caught back in a ponytail, grinning at him with his usual warmth. A sight Jason had seen countless times, but which had never been so welcome. His delight was evident in his voice and his smile as he greeted his best friend.

"Hey, bro."

Tommy bounded up the steps, put a hand on Jasons shoulder and squeezed gently. Same as always. Brown eyes sparkling with mischief, he waited until Jason looked up at him, then asked, winking at the others, "Miss me?"

Jason chuckled, covering the firm hand on his shoulder with his own. His voice slightly husky with relief, he met the warm gaze. "You could say that."

"Good."

Within a split second, Jasons world crashed around him -- again. Because Tommy, his best friend, brother-in-arms, fellow Power Ranger, leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth -- right in the middle of the Youth Center, surrounded by all their friends.

Jason froze. This was *not* a teasing peck, calculated to make everybody laugh; Tommys tongue traced the seam of his lips, and instinctively he opened to let it inside. The kiss deepened, became just the slightest bit demanding, and Jason couldnt help the moan that seemed to rise out of nowhere. It brought him back to his senses, though. Tearing his mouth away with a gasp, he sat back, stunned, staring at his friend with wide-open eyes.

Tommy grinned, obviously pleased but slightly surprised by his reaction. Sliding a teasing hand around his neck, he briefly caressed the short hair in back before straightening and sitting next to him.

"Whats up, Jay? You look as if Ive never kissed you before."

*Oh my God, not again!*

Barely able to collect himself, Jason stumbled to his feet. His chair toppled over with a crash, but he didnt care. Shocking his friends with the desperate expression on his face, he backed away, shaking his head in a futile attempt to deny the obvious.

"Y-you havent."

Then, Jason Scott did something hed never done before in his life, as a person or as a Ranger -- he ran away. *****************

A stunned silence lingered around the table as the five Rangers watched the broad back disappear through the door. Tommy looked at his friends.

"What was that all about? And what did Jay mean, I havent kissed him before? Heck, you all know weve been together ever since he got back from Switzerland..."

Rocky looked uncomfortable. "Maybe......maybe hes under a spell, or something."

"I dont think so, Rocky," Tanya objected. "He seemed perfectly normal when we talked. Why would Mondo put Jason under such a selective spell, only affecting his relationship with Tommy?"

Adam frowned. "You dont think there could be someone else involved, besides Mondo?"

"Unlikely," Tommy decided. He determinedly pushed his chair back. "Id better go and look him up, get to the bottom of this. You all know we *have* to get to Phaedos tomorrow. If Jason, Kat and Tanya dont get their Ninjetti Powers now, we might lose the Zeo Crystal altogether."

"Right. Well meet at noon at the lake, right?"

"Uh-huh. Ill see you there." With that, the leader of the Rangers made his way outside, in pursuit of his Companion.

Tommy had a pretty good idea where he would find Jason. True enough, he sat at the small rise overlooking the lake, in almost the same spot Tommy had found him after hed lost the Gold Power. As then, Jason was sitting with his knees drawn up, his chin resting on his arms. He looked up as Tommy sat down next to him. The deep voice was weary as he dredged up a smile.

"I guess I owe you an explanation, huh?"

Tommy draped a comforting arm around the broad shoulders, giving a reassuring hug. He failed to notice the slight stiffening.

"Id like one, yeah, but only if youre ready. You know I can wait, Jay."

Jason sighed; despite the fact that this was the third time, giving this explanation was never easy. Meeting the warm brown eyes with a sad smile, he told his tale.

"Tommy....Im not Jay. Im Jason, sure, but back home you always call me Jase, or bro....." It took longer than he thought to explain who he was, and how hed gotten here, due to the innumerable questions Tommy had. Finally, though, it was done.

".....so, when the dizziness passed, there I was in the shower, back in my own body -- or so I thought, until you kissed me. I knew then that Im still caught in this random reality warp thing. I wish I knew how I can get home, and hopefully return all my counterparts to their own realities, but I dont."

"Oh boy."

Tommy was stunned. Hed been surprised when his Companion denied him, but hed never suspected anything like *this*. A million things raced through his mind, with two things at the forefront: how was Jay coping with suddenly being displaced, and what was going to become of their mission? Somehow, it never occurred to him to doubt Jasons words; theyd never lied to each other, after all, and even though this was not his chosen partner, he still felt almost the same connection to him as to his own Jason. Making a snap decision, he scrambled to his feet, hauling Jason up with him.

"Come on -- I think its time we brought Zordon and the others in on this. Maybe theres a way in this reality to help you."

Jasons look was skeptical, but he was willing to go along with almost anything; he was getting sick and tired of adjusting to ever new surroundings, having to cope with different versions of Tommy and the resultant changes in their relationship. At least he was feeling more like himself, now that he had his body back. He shoved the memory of Tammy to the back of his mind; that still hurt far more than he was comfortable with. Everything else, he could cope with. Then he remembered the kiss Tommy had given him. *Then again, maybe not.*

Tommy teleported the two to the Power Chamber and summoned the rest of the team. After explanations had been made all around, the six teens turned expectant faces to their ancient mentor.

"Alpha, will you run a scan on Jason?"

The little android already had an array of scanners ready. With a welcome minimum of fuss, he took readings of Jason, similar to those that had been taken that first time. Now, however, the results were slightly different.

"Zordon, there *is* a slight anomaly to whats in the databanks. It looks like the resonance between body and mind has been disrupted."

"That would account for the displacement you experienced. Tell me, Jason -- what effects did giving up the Gold Zeo Power in your own reality have on you?"

Jason swallowed; it had been weeks, and he was fully recovered physically, or so hed thought, but he still hadnt quite come to terms with the experience.

"I...I think Zordon said the loss of the power was draining me of my vital life force, because it was never meant for a Human; of course, Id never considered NOT giving it back, but it happened all so fast..." briefly he outlined the events of those days to his audience. Tommys face slowly drained of colour as the full impact hit him.

"You... youre saying you could have died?!"

The ex-Ranger shrugged. "I knew it was a possibility, but we couldnt let the Machine Empire get hold of it. Id do it again, if I had to." The others stared at him; they could see that their friend wasnt quite as nonchalant about this as hed like them to believe. Nevertheless, they kept their opinion to themselves -- for now. Only Tommy took it harder. He was unable to separate this Jason from his own, they were so alike; the thought of losing him, when theyd only just found each other, was frightening. He barely held himself in check; this was not the time for the close embrace he wanted -- needed -- to give.

Zordon considered the information for a few moments.

"I would speculate that the imbalance created in your system was --is-- directly responsible for your affinity to this reality warp. Random occurrences of these phenomena usually are too weak to affect stable Humans. It also increases the likelihood that the personalities you displaced are indeed transported to your own reality. I think that, once the Zeo Crystal has again been stabilized, we can utilize the Crystals Omega emanations to adapt the resonance left within your body from the Gold Power. It will not directly transport you back, but will insure your return once the random factor strikes again. Maybe we can determine a common thread in your experiences so far to pinpoint the next occurrence."

"Zordon, thats great!" Jason almost reeled. It was the best news hed had in weeks -- for the first time, he had hope that it would -- could -- be over, and hed be able to get home. As long as he had that, he could put up with whatever this reality might throw at him.

"But Zordon, what about the trip to Phaedos? We *have* to go tomorrow, as long as the solar eruptions will keep Mondo from attacking the Earth; you said so yourself!" Jason turned towards the Red Ranger. Hed led the team long enough to sympathize with his concerns. Before he could say anything, though, Tommy continued, casting a slightly skeptical glance in his direction.

"Besides, since Jay is missing -- his spirit, anyway -- what are we going to do about a sixth Ranger? We cant call Trey back so soon!"

Jason grimaced.

"If the Gold Power hadnt messed me up, Id say Id come with you. But Zordon said that Id never be able to hold Ranger Powers again." All five teens reacted to the unconscious pain the deep voice revealed.

The Eltarian smiled benevolently. He enjoyed being able to give good news to his Rangers, and with some, more than most.

"Jason, the Ninjetti Powers are connected differently to the Morphin Grid than the Dino or Thunder Powers. Even the Zeo connection, while to some extent dependent on the Ninjetti, is separate. Tell me, in your own reality, have you ever been to Phaedos, or met Ninjor?"

"No; no, I havent. Id left the team to go to the Youth Peace Summit, and transferred my Powers to Rocky; thats how he joined the team, along with Adam and Aisha."

Before Zordon could answer, Alpha piped up, bouncing excitedly.

"Ai-yi-yi, Jason, how did you manage the transfer?"

"Well, it was our last mission; the whole team went to the Deserted Planet and got the Sword of Light."

Now even Zordon betrayed excitement. "Jason, do you know by any chance if the Sword of Darkness still exists in your reality?"

Jason let the touch of pride he still felt whenever he recalled that moment show in his voice.

"It doesnt; I destroyed it to free Tommy from Ritas spell. Shed used it to reinforce her hold over him. Once it was gone, Tommy got out of her influence and joined us." He couldnt help the slightly triumphant look at Tommy; to his astonishment, it was met by an equally bright light in the brown eyes that seemed to share his delight. Without realizing it, their hands joined in a fierce grip, reaffirming their friendship which stemmed from that moment.

"That is excellent news, Rangers; now I can almost guarantee that all will be set right once you return. One who has touched the Sword of Light can never be completely stripped of the Power. That you personally destroyed the Sword of Darkness only reinforces this fact. I would think that your visit to Phaedos will completely repair the damage to your system -- Dulcea, the Master Warrior, will determine that. Should that be the case, once you return, you will once more be able to join the Rangers, should the need arise."

Elation filled Jason. "Zordon -- Billy was with us at the time; hes helped get the Sword of Light. But our Command Center exploded, and he got an overdose of negative protons; thats why he didnt take over from Trey. Couldnt he be cured, as well?"

"Why didnt he go to Phaedos?" Kat interjected.

"Huh? Billy started to age rapidly; hes been on Aquitar ever since. They have a special water source which restored him, but he has to stay close by....." Jasons voice trailed off as he saw the smiles on his friends faces. Adam clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Just tell him to go to Phaedos; hell have to stay there for some time, but the Sacred Grounds will heal him. After all, they keep Dulcea young."

Rocky grinned as well. "Actually, thats where our Billy is right now. Hell be able to give you all the information you need for your own."

"Oh man, thats so great!"

Jason was nearly beside himself. They had all missed Billy terribly; the possibility of getting him back was just too good to be true! However, he had a more pressing matter at hand.

"Zordon -- could I transfer the Ninjetti Powers to Jay, if I went now? I mean, you said theres not much time, and besides the fact that Ill be able to go home, Id really like to help, if I can..."

"I am afraid transferring the Ninjetti Powers is impossible. One of the Reasons Katherine has to go is that Kimberlys Spirit Animal is not really hers. We assume that it is similar to the Crane, but it was only a stop-gap measure so that she could take over from Kimberly -- it is also one of the reasons why the Zeo Crystal is unstable at this time."

Tommy spoke up at this point.

"Well, cant we just stabilize the Crystal for now, and then, at the next opportunity, Jay goes back to claim his own Spirit Animal?"

"If Dulcea is amenable to this plan, I do not see why it should not work. I wish you good luck in your endeavours, Rangers. May the Power protect you.".

* * *

*

The Rangers returned to the park to make final arrangements for the following day; then, everybody went home. Everybody, that is, but Jason and Tommy. The two regarded each other consideringly. Jason just didnt feel comfortable facing this Jasons parents; things seemed so much different here that he wasnt sure he could cope. He also had a lot of questions himself, especially about the relationship his alter ego shared with his Tommy. He cast about for a way to bring it up, when Tommy beat him to it.

"Uh....you want to go home, or do you want to stay at my place?"

Jason coloured slightly. "If you dont mind....." At Tommys negative headshake, he continued. "I still need to know a few things." The two slowly made their way to the Oliver home. On the way, something occurred to Jason.

"By the way, how will you explain your absence to your folks, and at school? This *is* going to take longer than just a few hours, wont it?"

"Sure. We cleared it with Mr Caplan and our families when it became obvious we had to go now. Everythings okay."

Jason stopped and stared at the Red Ranger disbelievingly.

"What do you mean, you cleared it?"

"We told the people who needed to know that we were going to be off-planet for some time; why?"

"How can you do that without giving away your identities?"

It was Tommys turn to stare.

"Huh?"

"I can see its going to be a *long* night," Jason sighed as they resumed their walk. "Where I come from, we always had -- have -- to keep our identities secret."

"Oh man," Tommy grimaced. "I can just imagine the trouble that might cause."

"You have no idea..."

Both young men entered the Oliver house, to be greeted by Tommys mother.

"Are you all set for tomorrow?" Before Jason could answer and inadvertantly give himself away, Tommy reassured his mom. He steered the former Gold Ranger towards his room, ostensibly to clean up, and briefed him quickly on SOP around the Olivers. "Ill explain everything later; what you need to know right now is that weve been Companions since your return, and you address my parents by their first names."

"Whats a Companion?" Jason could tell that the term had a deeper significance than Tommy let on.

"After dinner. Cmon, Im starved." He hustled his friend through his ablutions, and the two made their way back downstairs.

Jason found it slightly unnerving to be addressed as Jay all evening; he wasnt used to that particular nickname, and there were undercurrents he was aware of, but couldnt quite understand. Thankfully, Tommy insisted on an early night, claiming last minute preparations. It was strange to discuss Ranger business so openly, even if they didnt go into any details; the need for secrecy was so much an ingrained habit by now that Jason had a hard time not to flinch every time Tommy casually mentioned Zordon or any other thing associated with the Rangers. Finally, the meal was over. On Tommys recommendation, Jason called his own family to take his leave; his father seemed perfectly at ease at his somewhat halting explanation why he was spending the night before an interplanetary trip with Tommy instead of his folks. When the door to Tommys room closed behind the boys at last, he sagged with relief. Then, he turned determined eyes towards his friend.

"Okay, Tommy, whats the deal?"

Tommy flopped down on his bed. "Why dont you sit down? This could take a while."

Impatiently, Jason turned a chair around and straddled it, resting his arms on the backrest. "Whats up with you and Jay? Its pretty obvious that youre .... close." He blushed, remembering the kiss in front of everybody at the Juice Bar. It sent a shiver down his spine, which he tried his best to ignore. It didnt work.

Tommy drew a deep breath.

"Let me start at the beginning, okay?" Receiving an affirmative if slightly grudging nod, he took a few moments to collect his thoughts.

"We met at school only a few days after we moved here; there was a.....connection between us right away." Jason nodded, remembering those early days, even while Tommy was Ritas Ranger. Theyd both been drawn to each other, although at the time neither knew exactly why. Only after the spell had been broken did they discover the friendship they still shared....and which had deepened into so much more for Jason. It took some effort to concentrate on Tommys words.

"When we became Rangers, we knew that the Green Coin was unstable and possibly tainted by the time Rita had it, but we decided it was worth the risk; and for a while, everything went well. We defeated her every time....until she found a way to tap into the Green Energy again and subvert me to her service." Tommy closed his eyes briefly as he recalled that period; it still pained him to remember the things hed done to his friends -- especially Jay. "You -- all of you -- tried everything you could think of to free me, but shed handed the Sword of Darkness to me, and I couldnt break free. Then, she ordered me to capture you. I sort of ambushed you at school and teleported you to the Dimension of Darkness." Jason shuddered, along with Tommy. He sometimes still had nightmares about the fights against Goldar and the evil Green Ranger; hed never been so close to death before or since, barring the loss of the Gold Power. He cast a quick glance at Tommy. What he saw on the angular features sent a chill down his spine. Almost too afraid to ask, he did so nevertheless.

"What happened there?"

Tommy opened anguished eyes. Even after all this time.....but, he owed Jason the truth, if they were to understand each other. Trying to buy some time, if only briefly, he countered with his own question.

"What.....what did your Tommy do?" It couldnt have been something good, he knew.

"He fought me, after Goldar almost had me over a barrel. Id lost my morpher, and the communicator was jammed, or something...anyway, he was morphed, I wasnt, and he soon had me on the ground. If Billy hadnt transported me out in the nick of time......you almost killed me." Absently, he rubbed at the scar the encounter had left him with. "Why?"

His friend was very pale as Tommy admitted to his own darkest moment.

"I raped you." Neither young man noticed that at this moment they made no distinction between their alter egos and themselves.

Jason paled as well at the bald statement, fighting sudden nausea. It took him some time to regain the use of his voice. Even so, he could only speak in a hoarse whisper.

"Oh God...Tommy.....Im sorry....!"

"*Youre* sorry? Why?" Tommy raised agonised eyes to Jason.

He shook his head helplessly as he moved to sit next to Tommy on the bed.

"Tommy.....I *know* you. Im sorry Rita made you do that. If theres one thing Im absolutely sure of, its that you would *never* have done something like that if youd been in your right mind." Jason couldnt say for sure if he was getting through, but he was absolutely serious. Tommy looked at him, a mixture of remembered despair and hope in his eyes.

"Thats what Jay said....."

"You see? You were not at fault here."

Both boys regarded each other, sharing a moment of silence. Then, Jasons curiosity got the better of him -- after all, considering his own history with the then-evil Green Ranger, it didnt make a lot of sense.

"Theres one thing I dont understand, though....why rape? Why not kill me?"

Painfully, Tommy explained.

"Rita had picked up on the attraction we felt for each other. She wanted not so much to see you dead, but broken so that she could subvert you as well." A weak grin flitted over his face. "She hadnt counted on your stubbornness."

Jason returned the tiny grin. "Couldnt keep me down, huh?"

Sobering again, Tommy continued. "No. When you recovered, you escaped and made it back to Earth. Somehow or other, all of you succeeded in freeing me. I tried to kill you then, but you destroyed the Sword, and broke the spell." The Red Ranger blushed and lowered his head. Regaining his composure, he sought out the dark eyes of his best friend once more. Jason felt and heard the sincerity as Tommy recalled that moment.

"Ill never know why, but Ill always be grateful that you could forgive me. I think Id have killed myself if you hadnt."

Both regarded each other for long moments. Then, Jason brought them back to the present. Trying to lighten the atmosphere, he ventured another small smile. "I take it things have changed since then, havent they?"

"Thank God, yes." Tommy released the breath hed been unconsciously holding. "It took a long time, but we finally got together. Although, we only got really serious after you came back from the Peace Conference."

"Ah, yes, this Companion business. Care to explain that?" Jason by now had a fairly good idea where this was leading, and marvelled at the changes Society in this reality had apparently gone through. "Companions are same-gender pairings who are in an exclusive, committed relationship. Its nothing as serious as marriage, although that sometimes happens; it just means that were officially together. As it is, we both want a family later; well have to decide then what were going to do about us."

"Officially together....that means you and Jay are lovers, arent you? And your folks and the gang know about it?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

Unaccountably, Jason blushed. Squirming slightly, he admitted the truth.

"My Tommy and I .... were best friends. Nothing more."

Something in his tone or expression must have given him away, because Tommy leaned over and placed a hand on his thigh. With surprising insight, he murmured, "But you wish it *were* more, dont you?"

Jason wanted to deny it, but a look into the warm, understanding brown eyes permitted only honesty.

"Yeah."

It was the first time hed admitted it out loud to another person. Even Tammy hadnt gotten that much candor out of him -- all hed been able to tell her was that he was attracted to Tommy. As if a dam had burst, Jason recounted the tale of his deepening feelings for his best friend.

"Its just ... Ive known that I love him for quite some time now, even though I never said it out loud. I think, in his own way, he loves me, too; its only recently that Ive wanted more than friendship. Sometimes...." he trailed off, but an encouraging look brought forth a final admission.

"Sometimes its so hard not to reach out and touch......." Jason was unaware that Tommy had scooted over and was now sitting next to him. He only felt the warm arm around his shoulders pulling him into a comforting embrace, and he wearily rested his head against the strong shoulder. For a while, he lost himself in the close contact, then eased back reluctantly. He met the chocolate eyes hesitantly.

"Have you told him yet?"

Jason hung his head. A part of him wished he were miles away, but another part was just glad to get it all out into the open. For once, he could be sure not to be censured, and if he were totally honest with himself, it did him a world of good to be able to talk about his feelings for the Red Ranger to someone who really *understood*.

"No....and Im not sure I ever will."

"Why not? Whats wrong with telling someone you love them?"

Jason laughed humorlessly and disengaged himself completely from Tommys hold. Leaning back on his elbows, he spared him a sardonic glance. "Can you guarantee that hell take it in stride? If theres one thing I know, its that I dont want to lose Tommy as my friend. I need him too much for that. And if that means Ill have to keep my feelings under wraps, then thats the way its gonna be."

Tommy was not convinced, but kept his opinion to himself -- for the moment. He and Jay had found too much joy in their relationship to totally buy into this denial thing. However, all he said was a non-committal "I suppose you know whats best." Jason glanced at him quizzically, but let it rest. The two sat in silence, when suddenly they both were overcome by jaw-cracking yawns. Chuckling, Tommy heaved himself off the bed.

"Its been a long day, and tomorrow is going to be even longer. Cmon, lets go to bed."

"Right."

Jason, too, got up, then glanced around the room. It contained a desk, computer rack, a closet.....and one comfortable-sized bed......large for one, spacious enough for two if those two didnt mind getting *very* friendly. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

"Um.....Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh.....where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked sheepishly.

"What? Oh....." it was Tommys turn to blush. It was just too easy to forget that this was not Jay. He grinned somewhat shamefacedly.

"Im afraid well have to share. I mean, how would we explain it to my folks if you suddenly used the guest room?" Noticing the high colour in Jasons face, he tried to lighten the mood. "Look, I promise to keep my hands to myself, okay?"

Seeing that there was no choice if they didnt want to give things away, Jason just nodded, temporarily unable to speak.

*Whats the big deal, anyway? Its not as if you and Tommy havent ever shared a bed, or a sleeping bag!* That was true, as far as it went, but it had never happened since his feelings for Tommy had changed.

Trying to control his suddenly bubbling hormones, he joked weakly.

"Ill try to behave myself, too."

Tommy just barely managed to suppress his own disappointed moan. Hed hoped for a prolonged tryst with his Companion when theyd planned this last night on Earth; now it looked as if hed have to rein in his libido far longer than he anticipated. It was *not* going to be easy, not with Jason so obviously in need for him -- and reminding himself of Jay so much. However, these were unusual circumstances. And Tommy had sworn to himself that hed *never* force Jay into intimacy again. Sighing, he just shrugged. "If you say so."

* * *

*

At noon the next day, all six Rangers met at the lake, ready for the trip to Phaedos. The teleport was longer and more arduous than the three neophytes had expected, although Jason knew what to expect from his trip to the Deserted Planet over a year ago. They landed on the rocky shore as before -- only this time, they were not attacked by Tengas. Instead, a cheerful, familiar voice hailed them.

"Guys!"

"Billy! Man, its good to see you!"

The former Blue Ranger greeted his friends enthusiastically. He looked more relaxed and fitter than Jason could remember, and he found himself hoping that his own old friend could achieve the same state, if he made a successful return to his own reality. The group of seven teenagers cheerfully made their way to the Sacred Grounds, filling the young genius in on the newest developments. He looked curiously at Jason.

"Im very eager to learn more about your experiences. In my studies, I have heard about reality warps, but there are very few people who have actually experienced this. Most simply get stranded; you are lucky that your connection to the Morphin Grid will enable you to return home."

"Then you think itll work?" Jason could hardly restrain his eagerness.

"I see no reason why it shouldnt. Especially not if we can determine a catalyst for your previous shifts. Ill want to know more about the circumstances in each universe before we can go about recreating them."

They reached the rocky plateau just before sunset. Tommy, Adam and Rocky shifted into their Ninjetti uniforms as soon as they set foot on the Grounds; to Jasons surprise, they wore their old colours of White, Black and Red. Billy explained that, as they waited for Dulcea. "It has to do with their Spirit Animals. The Zeo colours are influenced by the Crystals perceptions of its wielders, and the things they do with the Power. The Ninjetti may differ, and are more dependent on the actual animal."

Jason grinned at Adam. "There *are* green frogs about, though..."

Adam scowled at him, though not seriously.

"Thank you, but Ive heard my share of Kermit jokes without that, too." Hed come to terms with his amphibian Spirit quite some time ago.

"Hey, if the flipper fits...." Rocky snickered. Before the teasing got out of hand, though, they were recalled to the present by the arrival of the Master Warrior. Dulcea listened to them earnestly, then scrutinized all three new applicants for the Great Power deeply. She took an extra long time with Jason, who met her penetrating gaze as openly as he could. Finally, she nodded.

"It can be done. If you can find your animal Spirit, you can help stabilize the Zeo Crystal and use it to reestablish the connection between your mind and your own body. You just have to be careful to gauge the degree; if you tighten the connection too much, you will be forced to remain where you are now."

"Well be careful," Tommy promised. "But Dulcea, what about Jay?"

"Your Companion, White Falcon, will be welcome here as soon as he is returned to you."

Jason and Tommy shared relieved glances. As the others prepared for the evening meal and the ceremony, Billy took Jason aside and questioned him in depth about the three switchovers he had experienced so far. When he was finally released, he made his way over to Tommy, a strange expression on his face. Sitting down next to him, he stared into the flickering flames of the fire pit. The White Ninjetti waited for a while, then looked at his friend.

"Well? Did you find a catalyst?"

Jason looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Sort of."

"What do you mean, sort of? Either you have, or you havent."

"Well....Billy has a theory....." Tommy saw with astonishment that Jason blushed. Extremely curious, he probed further.

"What theory?"

Jason swallowed. Why was it so hard to tell Tommy? If Billy was correct, he would need his help if he wanted to go home; besides, even though this was not *his* Tommy, he sensed almost the same kind of connection as with his best friend at home -- and he would want Jay back as soon as possible. Drawing a deep breath, he launched into the explanation Billy had given him.

"I told you that in that first alternate reality, you were a girl, right? And last time, that I was in a female body?" Seeing the affirmative nod Tommy gave, Jason went on. His cheeks hot, he gave further details.

"What I didnt tell you is.....I made love to your counterparts in both realities. To Tammy, and as Jess." He waited for a commentary, but all Tommy would say was a noncommittal "So?"

"So.... I was transported onwards within a short time of having climaxed with either one. Apparently, or so Billy believes, the physiological changes in the body during sex somehow ease the way for the reality warp to hit me again. If I got it correctly, it has to do with higher hormone levels and a shutdown of higher brain functions. As soon as body and brain return to normal, Im anchored within a body that resonates to my mind, or whatever. Billy got a bit too technical in the end."

"Yeah, he does that sometimes, doesnt he?" Both Rangers chuckled, recalling times past when Billy had needed Trini to translate for him. Then, Tommy sobered. He made no pretense to being as intelligent as their genius friend, but the implications of his theory were all too clear. It also explained why Jason wouldnt quite look at him. However, there was no sense in beating around the bush.

"What youre saying then is, you have to have sex with me after we do whatever we have to do with the Zeo Crystal, and you and Jay get switched back?"

Jason just nodded. For the life of him, he couldnt look Tommy in the eyes right now. In a way, it would show him what he had wished for so long, but on the other hand it was clear from the outset that it would be a one-time thing. He wasnt sure he could cope with touching his dream only to have to give it up almost as soon as it was within his grasp. Then, he thought about his counterpart, and knew he had no choice. He couldnt just consider his own needs. Jay had to have a way home to his own reality, and Tommy.

"Okay."

The softly-spoken word took some time to register in Jasons mind. He turned to look at Tommy, meeting the brown eyes with his own. He lifted a questioning eyebrow; considering their banter from last night and this morning, he hadnt expected the hesitancy Tommy displayed.

"I hadnt thought about it before, until now, but in a way I feel as if Im going to cheat on Jay if we get together."

For a moment, Jason had no answer. Then, he grinned slightly.

"If its any consolation, technically you wont be cheating. After all, this *is* Jays body. Its just my mind which is in it right now."

"But I love Jay not just because of his body -- its his personality, his spirit which has always drawn me."

"Im sorry." Jason looked away, not knowing what to say to that. It mirrored too closely the misgivings hed had when he fell in love with Tammy; only she had convinced him to disregard them.

Tommy shook himself, mentally and physically. He put a hand on Jasons forearm.

"Look, I know its the only way for you to go home. By extension, its also the only way Ill get Jay back. Id do *anything* for that. Making love to you wont be that hard." He attempted a friendly leer. He couldnt quite pull it off, but Jason understood what he was trying to say. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, then made himself meet those warm orbs. A last moment of indecision, then he committed himself.

"All right. If youre sure...."

"Yes."

Their hands found each other in a firm grip.

* * *

*

Darkness blanketed the view of the Neola jungle as Dulcea gathered the seven teens around the blazing firepit. She was flanked by Tommy, Billy, Adam and Rocky in their Ninjetti uniforms as she faced Jason and the two girls. Speaking the ritual words and telling them to look deeply within themselves, she blew a handful of sparkling powder into the flames which flared up and obscured the three from sight. When the fire died down again, Kat and Tanya wore Pink and Yellow uniforms like the rest of the team; only Jason was left in his shorts and tank top. Tommy exchanged worried glances with the others as Dulcea approached Kat. Looking deep into the sparkling blue eyes, she Named her Spirit Animal.

"Katherine, you are the Flamingo, stately and cautious; your spirit strengthens the team." Taking a few steps, she stood in front of Tanya. "Tanya, fleet and lighthearted; follow the Gazelle on your path." The Yellow Ninjetti exchanged a delighted smile with her friend, while the Master Warrior made her way to the last applicant. Her green eyes bore deeply into the dark ones of the only person who had not transformed.

"Jason....which Spirit spoke to you?"

The young man inhaled a shaky breath. Meeting that probing gaze was not easy.

"I ... I saw ... something big. It had an eagles head, and wings. But the body was furred, like a giant cat."

Billy stepped forward. "You saw a Gryphon?" To Dulcea, he explained. "Its one of Earths mythological beasts, like the unicorn. It is a mixture of an eagle and a lion."

Dulcea thought for a moment. Then, she fixed Jason with her eyes once more.

"It is rare that two Spirit Animals fight over an individual. Neither has the upper hand at the moment -- a sign that there is not sufficient harmony within you between your body and spirit." She lifted a hand to forestall any comments. "It is through no fault of yours. However, it means that you must go and search for the one which will guide you. At one point, you will have to choose between the Eagle and the Lion. Only one will bring you to the true path of your destiny. Choose wisely, Jason, or you will be lost."

The former Ranger returned Dulceas serious look.

"I will do my best."

"Good. That is all anyone can ask of you."

The Master Warrior was about to turn away, when Tommy spoke up. "Dulcea?"

She turned. "Yes, Tommy?"

"Does Jason have to go alone?"

A small smile played around her lips as Dulcea regarded the two. She waited long minutes before she answered.

"No, Tommy; you may go with your Companion. However, I must warn you: Do not interfere with the path he chooses. even if it is not the one you would take. All choice *must* come from Jason, and him alone. Can you accept that?"

Tommy didnt even hesitate.

"Yes."

"Very well. You leave at first light."

With that, she stepped past the group of teens into the darkness. Moments later, a white owl ghosted down the mountainside, her plaintive hoot echoing softly through the night.

* * *

Dawn found Jason and Tommy well on their way from the Sacred Grounds. They had left their friends with Billy, who promised to give them the necessary instruction to stabilize the Zeo Crystal once they got home, and how to focus it on Jason to match his spiritual resonance to his own reality, so that he could go home again.

Tommy was slightly surprised that Jason didnt head directly into the jungle, as they had done on their way to the Monolith. Instead, he made for the treeline, keeping in the shadows, but at the same time able to watch over the savannah. The two didnt talk much, each lost in his own thoughts, as they walked briskly along. They took short breaks from time to time, to rest and recover, but made steady progress throughout the day. When night fell again, Jason walked deeper into the lush vegetation, until he found a small clearing next to a spring. Gratefully, they settled down, picking some fruit for dinner and drinking of the cool, clear water. As the jungle sounds around them began to die down for the night, Tommy broke the silence.

"How did you know this was here?"

"Hmm? Oh -- the spring. I dont know, really. Somehow, it seemed right to come here."

The two sat side by side at the foot of a sun-warmed boulder, relaxing in the still-warm air. They had no need for a fire, since the temperatures were warm enough, and Phaedos two moons cast bluish-green light through the canopy of trees -- enough to illuminate the small glade. Both were lost in thought. After a while, Tommy addressed his friend once more.

"Jason?"

He got a questioning look.

"Have you thought about what we talked about last night?"

Even in the dim light, Tommy could make out the flush on Jasons cheeks.

"Yeah. To be honest, I could think about little else."

Tommy grinned lopsidedly.

"Me, too. I mean -- we agreed to do it, right?"

"Yeah...."

"Well, I was wondering....youve never been with another guy before......do you want to wait until after the Crystal is ready to send you home, or....."

"Or what?" Jason felt his insides churning slightly; he wasnt sure if the cause was nervousness, or anticipation.

Tommy lowered his gaze and fiddled with his gauntlets. Blushing himself, he found it rather hard to meet Jasons eyes.

"Well...if its allright with you, we could....experiment a little....sort of show you beforehand what its all about....if you want to, that is."

Jason seemed to take an inordinately long time to think about Tommys proposal. At last, he raised serious dark eyes to the White Ninjetti.

"It--itd probably be a good idea if I knew what to expect....."

Tommy released a breath he hadnt been aware of holding. For all his ambivalence earlier, he found himself strangely eager to explore this path with Jays counterpart. Sitting up slightly, he touched the strong arm next to him in a gentle caress.

"You want to do something now?"

The ex-Ranger closed his eyes briefly. Giant butterflies seemed to dance in his stomach as he made himself look up. Swallowing past his suddenly dry throat, his deep voice was husky as he gave in to the tension that had sprung up between them.

"Yes."

It was all the encouragement Tommy needed. He leaned up and over and captured the dark head between both palms. His own voice was a sensual growl as he bent down to the slightly parted lips.

"Ill make it good for you this time." His mouth closed over Jasons.

Jason held still, stunned, as the firm lips pressed against his. When Tommy started to lick around the contours of his mouth, he opened up, just as hed done at the Youth Center. Only this time, he had enough presence of mind not to draw away. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the taste and feel of that skilled tongue foraying for his own. As his instincts began to take over and he responded, a few things stood out with startling clarity. One, he had basically just agreed that Tommy could seduce him; the thought sent his butterflies into a veritable frenzy. Two, Tommys last remark showed him that the Red Ranger bore his own scars from the past -- by letting Tommy make love to him this first time *with his consent*, he could help dispel the shadows of that other, violent first time hed had with Jay. Three, if he ever screwed up enough nerve to talk about his feelings to his own Tommy, this would give him the perfect opportunity to learn what he needed to know. Four --- at this point, Tommys tongue tip made contact with his own, and everything else vanished besides the fact that it felt pretty damn incredible. Jasons arms came up around Tommys chest. The two lost themselves in the kiss, playing a gentle game of dominance which neither wanted to lose and didnt give a damn who won. They explored each others mouths with everything they had, until the need to breathe forced them apart. Jason opened his eyes as Tommy licked teasingly at his lips in parting. He could feel the warm breath against his skin as he whispered a question.

"You want more?"

"Oh God, yes!"

"Good. So do I." With that, Tommy kissed him again, more forcefully this time. Soon, both were clutching at each other, straining against hard, muscled chests, devouring each others mouths. As a questing hand slipped under his tank top to glide over his pecs, Jason tore himself away. Gasping for air, he let his head fall back, exposing the sensitive skin of his neck to the sensual assault. Before he fully realized what was happening, Tommy had stripped him of his shirt and shorts, and was slipping a hand into his briefs to close around his already throbbing cock. Jason tried to get at some skin himself, but could not seem to find a way to loosen the Ninjetti uniform. Breathless, he summoned what willpower he had left and stopped the maddening hand from wandering down to his balls.

"Wait....please, Tommy, wait...!"

"Hmm? What?" Tommy was nuzzling down to the hard brown nubs on Jasons chest; he was about to fasten his mouth to the nearest, when the panted plea sank into his consciousness. Reluctantly, he eased off. For a moment, he feared he had caused Jason some kind of pain, but a single glance into the blazing dark eyes took care of that. Smiling wolfishly, he nipped at the heaving chest.

"Do you really want me to stop?" He squeezed the straining rod slightly for emphasis.

Jason returned the smile with an equally feral expression, thrusting into the firm grip.

"Only long enough to get you out of this thing." He tugged at the collar of Tommys uniform. To his surprise, it seemed to melt off, leaving him in the shorts and tee he had worn the day before.

Laughing breathlessly, Tommy swooped in for another hot, thoroughly arousing kiss, calling forth a deep moan, before he released his friend. Both quickly stripped, flinging their clothes every which way. Finally naked, both stopped to really look at each other. The moonlight cast interesting shadows across their tanned skin, highlighting sculpted muscles and strong sinews. Their cocks were fully erect, pulsating in synch with their thundering heartbeats and the rapid rise and fall of their chests.

Jason reached out with a hand that wasnt quite steady. Hed touched Tommy while he was Jess, but somehow, that had been different; it wasnt a small, delicate hand closing around the hard shaft, but his own strong fingers. The feel was different and yet the same as when he touched himself, and he couldnt resist the impulse to pump once. Tommy moaned. Encouraged, Jason repeated the motion, until Tommy was writhing under his hands, vocalizing his pleasure with sighs and groans.

Soon, they were rolling on the moss-covered ground, groping and exploring each other, hands gliding over sweat-slick skin and mouths kissing, licking, biting wherever they could. Their throbbing cocks mashed into hard abs as fingers squeezed firm asscheeks. Jason found himself on his back, clutching at Tommys shoulders, as the dark head moved inexorably downward, licking wet trails over his quivering muscles towards his needy manhood. His eyes were closed in anticipation as the hot wetness sent flickers of fire into his most sensitive spots. Jason moaned ecstatically as the first moist swipe moved around his flaring cap. He didnt care that it was another man swallowing him deep into his throat, all that mattered was the rush towards orgasm which was slowly building up inside of him. He knew he was going to come soon as his hips began to pump into that deliciously hot, sucking mouth. He was about to abandon all restraint, as a last shred of rational thought suddenly penetrated his pleasure-fogged brain. *Billy....what was it Billy had said about his shifts into different realities? They seemed linked to him having sex with Tommy?*

It was the hardest thing Jason had ever done; he was *so* close, Tommys hands and mouth on his sex felt so incredible, but if he wanted a chance of getting home soon and putting things to right, he *had* to stop NOW! He grabbed for the long, silky strands of hair which dusted against his skin. Barely able to think, much less move, he forced himself to speak.

"Tommy..........Tommy, dont.......oh God, stop, I ......." the rest was lost in a hungry groan.

The White Ninjetti was only dimly aware of the frantic hands burying themselves in his hair. All his senses were concentrated on the smell and taste of his lover, whose hard, hot organ filled his throat to capacity. He couldnt wait to feel it probing his ass! He pressed his tongue-tip to the one spot just below the velvety head which he knew would bring Jay to the point of no return, when he became aware of a difference in the straining muscles. While the slim hips still bucked slightly into his mouth, it seemed as if Jason tried very hard to stop. Not understanding, he lifted his head slightly to search out the dark eyes, sliding his lips up until he held only the very tip of the large cock inside. Jason thrashed his head around, panting, but the words he gasped out were not pleas to finish him off; it sounded more like he was begging him ....to stop?

Reluctantly, Tommy eased off. He had trouble breathing too, but hed made himself a promise after Jay finally became his lover -- hed *never* force him again. Crawling upwards, he pressed his own aching erection against the smooth skin and reached out with an unsteady hand to turn the sweaty face towards him.

"Jay?" His voice was hoarse with desire. "Jay, what is it?"

Jason focussed with difficulty. Part of him wanted to scream with frustration, he needed to come so badly, but he knew he couldnt -- not now, at least.

"Tommy.... we cant..." His normally deep tones came out in a needy groan. He barely restrained himself from throwing himself at the hard, smooth body next to his.

"Why? Did I hurt you?"

"No...." he moaned. Dragging his eyes open, he couldnt help but pull Tommy down into a desperate kiss. Tearing himself away, he rolled out of the heated embrace. Head swimming, he sat up, running shaky hands through his short hair. Still gasping for air, he directed a rueful smile at his teammate.

"Remember what I told you about Billys theory? I get switched as soon as you and I have sex? Were not finished here yet -- we cant ..."

"Oh, man...!" With a disappointed groan of his own, Tommy collapsed next to Jason. His body was screaming for release, but Jason was right -- they couldnt allow themselves to continue, not if they wanted to succeed with their two-fold mission.

It took long minutes for both to get their raging hormones under at least nominal control. When they were finally able to move without having the overwhelming urge to just grab the other and finish what theyd started, they sat next to each other, carefully NOT touching. At last, Tommy directed a sheepish smile towards Jason.

"Im sorry; I didnt think....all of a sudden, I just wanted you, as much as Ive ever wanted Jay..."

"Its okay; I wasnt exactly thinking clearly, either. When you touched me...." Jason shuddered pleasurably, trying to ignore his still-throbbing cock.

"Yeah...." The two shared a smile that was at once apologetic and full of promise. Tommys voice was a sensual purr as he leaned over to brush a brief, hot kiss against Jasons mouth. "As soon as were home, though....."

"Mmhh..." Jason felt a delicious chill race down his spine. "Definitely." His dark eyes were still lit with a hot flame, although the fire was banked now. Tommy settled next to his friend. Sharing the silence, both tried to control their rampant anatomy, but the others nearness and nudity didnt help. Tommy tried to shift his legs unobtrusively, but caught a similar movement from Jason out of the corner of his eye. A quick glance confirmed that his friends phallus was just as hard as his own, straining into the warm night air. He couldnt help the small snort of laughter as he tried to picture them, sitting side by side with raging hard-ons, trying very hard not to touch.

"Tommy?" The deep voice, calmer now, came out of the darkness.

"Hm?"

"You...uh...need to...uh....?"

"Yeah," sheepishly.

"Me, too."

At that, Tommy sat up, astonished.

"You can do that?"

"Masturbate? Yes. I didnt, while I was Jess -- it was just too weird --, but in that first reality...Tammy got me so hot, sometimes...."

"And that didnt make you switch, did it." Tommy sounded a bit excited, Jason thought. *Now why...?*

"No. Billy thinks its because of the affinity we share that it has to be you whos making me come. I dont know if it would work with another partner, but going solo doesnt."

Tommy felt his excitement rise again. Maybe he couldnt be the one who got Jason off, but there *was* a way he could help him -- and himself, which would be *a lot* more fun than sneaking off into the bushes to take care of business alone. Kneeling up, he reached out a hand to brush against the firm lips. Slipping a fingertip inside, he gasped as a wet tongue briefly bathed his digit in moisture and white teeth bit gently on the sensitive pad.

Breathless, he put his plan before Jason.

"Maybe....maybe we cant do each other, but....why dont we do ourselves....together?"

Dark eyes fastened onto his, sparkling with curiosity and renewed lust.

"How?"

Tommy stole another heated kiss.

"Let me show you."

He drew Jason up, so that they both knelt opposite each other, knees almost, but not quite touching, slightly spread for better purchase. He draped a hand around the strong neck and drew his friend into a long, slow tongue duel. His free hand wandered down the broad chest to wrap around the still-hard pole which began to throb with renewed vigour. Tommy gasped into the willing mouth as he felt Jason reciprocate. When they were both at almost the same fever pitch they had reached before, he reluctantly released both the swirling tongue and the pulsating shaft.

Straightening, he sat back on his haunches and watched Jason do the same. His chest heaving, he instructed him what to do, his voice a deep rumble that raised goosebumps on Jasons skin.

"Watch me."

He started to run his hands down his own body, pinching his nipples into hardness and gliding around sculpted muscles. To his delight, he saw that the former Ranger caught on quickly and began to mimic his moves. The two young men were less than two feet apart -- barely enough to sense the heat from each others skin, as they avidly watched each others hands. Simultaneously, their hands wandered down, to cup heavy sacs and pump straining cocks. They tried to draw it out, but couldnt -- the sight of the other pleasuring himself just as each was doing, the sound of their heavy breathing which escalated into deep moans, was too much for either of them. Their fists closed harder around their organs, stroking faster and faster, until they could stand it no more. Muscles locked, hips snapped forward, and first one, then the other came into their own hands, shouting out their release into the night air. As the last spasm faded, Tommy reached out again, only to be met halfway by Jason, and they devoured each other in a hot, wet kiss. Trembling and out of breath, they separated, staring into each others eyes with equal amounts of triumph and satisfaction. Tommy lifted his still-wet hand and brushed the sticky moisture coating his fingers over Jasons mouth. His cock started to twitch with revived interest as he watched Jasons tongue sensuously lick the come off his lips.

Before he was tempted to do more, he sat up again. Words were unnecessary as they both made their way to the spring to quench their thirst and clean themselves off. Drawing the unresisting body into a close embrace, Tommy kissed Jason deeply once more before they settled down to sleep. Just before he dropped off, he heard a sleepy murmur rumble into his skin.

"Cant wait for the real thing..." Even breaths told him his friend had fallen asleep. Smiling with delight, Tommys last thought before he, too, slid into the darkness, was a lustful image of the two of them entwined on his bed, doing all the things they had to deny themselves tonight.

* * *

The next day brought them further away from the lush vegetation, although they never lost sight of the treeline. Jason seemed to know where he was going, although it had no plan as far as Tommy could tell. Mindful of his promise to Dulcea, he tagged along, content in their companionship. This time, they talked and laughed in between the comfortable silences, touching often, sneaking in quick and not-so-quick kisses and gropes -- even the occasional pinch into firm cheeks. The sensuality was always simmering under the surface, but both were careful to keep it at a manageable level. By midafternoon, they had reached an area where a small river drew a dividing line through the landscape. Picking their way cautiously along the rocky shoreline, Tommy noticed that Jason became increasingly restless. Just as he was about to call a halt and ask what was going on, Jason stopped and seemed to listen intently -- for what, Tommy had no idea.

Jason felt his heart beating fast in his chest; he couldnt shake the feeling that *something* was about to happen. He scanned his surroundings. Shading his eyes against the afternoon sun, his gaze was drawn upwards. Far in the distance, a small dark speck seemed to hover in the air. As it came closer to circle overhead, he could make out the enormous wingspan of a bird of prey. It was too far up, but the sharp cry and the smooth glide in the air currents seemed very familiar, somehow. Without knowing *how* he knew, he was sure the creature was an eagle, come for him. He turned towards Tommy, who was watching the raptor with delighted eyes. Just as Jason was about to speak, a movement at the edge of the trees behind Tommy caught his attention. Gasping with surprise, he recognized the powerful lines, the golden-brown fur and darker mane of a male lion loping towards him. The beast settled about halfway between the jungle and the two boys, fixing Jason with large golden eyes, his tail twitching. Just then, the eagle settled on a bolder across river, also staring towards him.

Tommy watched all this, his own heart thudding almost painfully. This was it -- the decision Jason had to make. Part of him wished he would choose the Eagle; his own Spirit Animal, the Falcon, spoke to him of the joys of shared flight, of soaring high above the Earth, conquering the skies. But he dared not speak. Waiting breathlessly, he divided his attention among the two magnificent beasts and his friend.

Jason felt torn as never before. Hed always been so close to Tommy, no matter in which reality he found himself; their bond seemed to transcend space and time, and he could feel the kinship between the Eagle and the Falcon. He looked at the great cat once more. Hed raised himself on all fours again, slowly turning away, back towards the trees. Something caught Jasons attention. He squinted slightly against the sunlight. Just barely, he could make out other golden-brown shapes among the foliage, smaller, some lighter in colour, waiting for their leader. With sudden insight, Jason knew what he was seeing.

*Its his pack! Of course -- the Eagle is solitary; apart from his mate, he lives alone, far away from everything. The Lion is a pack animal, with one male commanding the pride, the others hunting and living together, never alone, but....almost a team.*

Words from his past echoed in his mind. *Were a team.*--*This means nothing without my friends to share it with me.* -- *Were always here for you.* -- *Youre a part of us.*

Once more, Jason glanced at the Eagle. The giant bird thrust himself into the air with a single strong sweep of his wings, circling above his head and crying out. Then, he winged off, into the distance. Jason watched until he was once more just a speck in the sky, then turned resolutely towards the jungle. Summoning Tommy with a single glance, he followed the Lion and his pack into the trees.

The two made their way on the barely-visible path, catching only occasional glimpses of bronze fur, but Jason picked his route without thinking; he *knew* where he was going. All Tommy could do was follow. Not a word was spoken until they reached another glade, a large grassy patch bathed in sunlight, with a profusion of blooms bordering the edges. A small waterfall to the left splashed with muted noise into a rocky basin, to form a stream which led further into the jungle. The Lion stopped in the middle of the clearing, sitting and turning towards them, as if he was waiting. Instinctively, both stopped. Hardly daring to breathe, Tommy watched, mesmerized, as Jason went on, approaching the large predator who sat, tail twitching, until the young man was within touching distance. Then, he raised himself on all fours and roared a challenge. Jason stood stock-still. As if in a trance, he reached out with his right hand until he made contact with the dark brown mane. Before Tommy could call out a warning, the Lion moved, pressing himself against Jasons legs. A bright flash of light obscured his vision for several seconds, then all was quiet.

The White Ninjetti waited for the colourful spots to clear from his eyes. When he could see again, he anxiously scanned the clearing. Of the Lion and his pack, there was no trace, but Jason lay in a crumpled heap where he had stood before. Tommy dashed forward, suddenly afraid. He skidded to a halt next to his friend. Before he could say anything, Jason moaned and stirred, sitting up slowly. As he opened bleary eyes, he looked directly into warm brown orbs which sparkled with something he couldnt quite name. Jason shook his head once, to clear it. He reached out a hand to Tommy, who helped haul him to his feet. Just when he was about to comment on the strange experience, he became aware of what he was seeing: his arm, which was held in a firm grip by his friend, did no longer show his tanned skin, but was instead swathed in soft, bronze-coloured folds, his hand covered by a gold-edged gauntlet. Jason made a quick visual inspection of himself, then his eyes met Tommys in a delighted exchange. Like Tommy, he was wearing a Ninjetti uniform, with the image of a roaring Lion etched into the golden coin on his chest.

* * *

**

The six Rangers met at the seashore once more to take their leave of Billy, who had to stay on for another few months. Though he missed Earth, he didnt seem too put out to be spending more time on the Sacred Plains, and he promised to let them know about his return.

"Just remember, you have to focus your energies *into* the Zeo Crystal to stabilize it. Once thats done, give it a couple of days, then you call the energy *outward* to allow the Omega Emanations to work on Jason for exactly 3.4 minutes. Anything less, and you risk damaging the resonance between his mind and body further; anything more, and youll trap him in this reality, with no chance of reversing the process."

"Thanks, Billy. I really appreciate all youve done." Jason drew his oldest friend into a brief hug, which made Billy blush slightly. The others grinned, while Tommy looked on indulgently. The sexual energy between him and Jason had not gone unnoticed by the rest of the team, and theyd come in for a goodly share of good-natured teasing, whenever they were caught kissing or just scoping each other out. Jason was slowly becoming less self-conscious about expressing his desires, and had even learned to initiate contact between the two of them. Tommy was filled with anticipation; long talks with Jason had helped clarify both their motivations, apart from the obvious, and they were both at peace with what they both *had* and *wanted* to do. Besides, he and Jay indulged themselves frequently -- they were all but living together, anyway, dividing their time between both their houses. It was a rare night they spent apart. Consequently, abstaining had not been easy. They had not repeated their mutual masturbation session, both fearing theyd get carried away. Theyd had some close calls, though.

Recalling himself to the present with a mental shake, Tommy said his goodbyes, promising to return with Jay if he could. Then he activated his communicator to send the special signal to Alpha so that the little android could teleport them home. Billy called out last greetings as the Rangers felt the familiar tingle of the teleportation beam and they dissolved into a rainbow of coloured lights -- white changing to red, red into blue, black to green, pink, yellow and golden-bronze.

At the Power Chamber, their return coincided with the collapse of the solar flares which had prevented the Machine Empire from attacking the Earth for the duration of their absence. Almost immediately, the five Zeo Rangers launched into battle against another of Mondos monsters -- this time, he had transformed someones boom box into a grotesque shape which blasted the city with sonic waves, damaging the structural integrity of several buildings and shattering glass wherever it turned. Jason watched with Zordon as the Megazord finally landed a killing blow, and the monstrosity shrunk back into a mangled heap of circuitry and smashed plastic.

The battle over, the Rangers decided to go home to get a good nights rest before they reassembled the next day to infuse their Power source with their combined Ninjetti energies. Jason especially was thrilled to participate; it hadnt happened often that the whole team called upon the Power to work. When they did, though, it always tended to reinforce the bonds of friendship and caring the Rangers shared; never had he felt so close to all of them. Kat and Tanya nearly bubbled over with excitement once they were done -- the girls had an almost overwhelming urge to be close to the whole team, and all of the male Rangers got more than their fair share of affectionate hugs and friendly pecks.

As for Jason and Tommy, the experience drew them even closer. They touched frequently, not caring who saw them, enjoying the added sense of oneness. The others watched them indulgently, well aware that they soon would share one last encounter before Jason was hopefully returned to his own reality, and they got their own Bronze Ninjetti back -- or maybe Jay would choose to follow the Eagle instead, in which case his colour would be different.

The two days they had to wait for the Zeo Crystal to realign itself passed for Jason in a strange dichotomy of passing time -- on the one hand, the minutes seemed to crawl as he waited for the moment when he could begin his journey home; on the other, the time he could spend expressing his feelings for Tommy seemed to fly, and a part of him desperately wanted to cling to this. Finally, the moment had come. The team reassembled in the Power Chamber, morphed and ready as Alpha set the timer. The five gathered around their friend in a circle, raising their hands high and touching palms as they called upon their link to the Crystal, the Great Power and the Grid. Jason stood in the middle, watching the intense concentration on their faces as he felt the energy build around him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up, his skin began to tingle all over and there was a sound like waves crashing on the rocks in his ears as he dimly heard Zordon give the signal to the Rangers. He could almost see the brightly coloured streams of energy flowing into the Zeo Crystal, diffusing and breaking as if filtered through a powerful kaleidoscope and rushing outwards toward him, seemingly entering every cell of his body. A sensation of heat and cold enveloped him, then a flash of brilliance obscured his vision, and he knew no more.

The white flare slowly died down, and the circle broke up. Tommy took a step towards Jason, steadying his friend who was swaying with his eyes closed. The touch of his hand brought Jason back to his senses.

"Whoa!" he croaked, rubbing his eyes. "That was intense!"

"Are you allright?"

He smiled at Tommy.

"Yeah, I think so." He returned the firm grip with one of his own.

"Jason, let me take some readings," the squeaky voice of Alpha interrupted. Grumbling under his breath, he let himself be placed on the medbed, uttering dire threats towards Rocky and Adam, who took the opportunity to wisecrack about the amount of time hed spent lately being scanned for this or that. Finally, Alpha was done, and they all quieted down as they waited for the results. Tommy drew unconsciously close to Jason, slipping a reassuring arm around the broad shoulders. Jason leaned slightly into the embrace, relishing the unspoken support.

"Ai-yi-yi, Zordon, there is a marked difference in the data; it looks like we succeeded in matching resonances."

The Rangers released a collective breath, and soon the atmosphere in the Power Chamber became somewhat boisterous. Zordon didnt exactly kick them out, but after a while suggested strongly that they take their celebration elsewhere. By mutual consent, the group teleported out to meet at the Youth Center. Only Jason stayed behind a few moments longer. He looked up to the bluish face of his mentor, hovering in his timewarp.

The booming voice betrayed no surprise as he addressed the young man who had been instrumental in shaping his Rangers into one of the most formidable fighting forces of the known galaxies.

"Is there something you wanted, Jason?"

The first Red Ranger shook his head.

"No. I...I guess I just wanted to thank you, Zordon .... for everything. If you hadnt picked us that day, I dont know what my life would have been like. Ive had some hairy moments, true, but......." he shrugged, at a loss for words. "Thank you."

The ancient interdimensional being nodded, understanding perfectly.

"I could not have chosen a better leader for the first team of Earth Rangers, Jason. Your service was always exemplary, and I sincerely hope that you will be able to rejoin the team, now that the damage done by the Golden Power has been repaired. I wish you luck in your return to your own reality -- and it is I who has to thank you. Without you, the Rangers would perhaps have taken a far different path. May the Power protect you -- always."

There was nothing more to be said. More than slightly choked up, Jason activated his communicator and teleported out, to join his friends at the Juice Bar one last time.

The gang had claimed their usual table in front of the counter when Jason joined them. He sat next to Tommy as he earnestly regarded his friends. The mood was not as jubilant as before, but not exactly somber either as they sipped their drinks. After a while, Jason took a look around before he spoke up, as much to himself as to the team.

"You know....this is where it all began. Not just this little jaunt Im on right now, but ... everything. I was here when Zordon picked the first team, I saw Tommy here for the first time...." he smiled at his friend as Tommy laid a comforting hand on his arm. "I guess...I guess I just want to thank all of you for being my friends. The last six weeks --- I dont know if I could have made it without all of you. It was such a relief to know that, no matter where or how, were all still friends. The other two times, I never had the chance to say good-bye...." Jasons voice trailed off as he saw Kats and Tanyas eyes mist over. Both girls hugged him silently, and Adam and Rocky nodded in agreement. Tommy just sat next to him, his support evident in the closeness and the reassuring pressure of his hand on his arm. Then, Jason shook off his melancholy. He cast about for something to lighten the mood, when he suddenly hit on the perfect means.

"Say, guys -- you know that the history of the Rangers in this reality is somewhat different from my own. Isnt there anything funny that happened to you, but not to me?"

Intrigued, Rocky sat up.

"Like what?"

An impish smile spread over Jasons face. He winked at Tommy as he launched into his first tale. "Well, this was before you joined the team back home. There was this one time where Billy had invented a machine which was supposed to enable us to read minds -- but somehow, when he tested it on Kim and himself, it backfired, and......"

Soon, they were laughing uproariously, as they dredged up funny anecdotes from their past, and the shared laughter helped them to get past the inevitability of saying goodbye.

* * *

It was already dark as Tommy and Jason made their way home to the Scotts house. They walked slowly, enjoying the company and the gentler warmth of the night, so different from the moist heat of the Neola jungle. Jasons folks werent home; theyd left a note that Mr Scott had to be out of town for a few days, and Jasons mother had decided to accompany her husband. Ordering a pizza, they made a quick evening meal, then decided to put up a large air mattress on the back porch. It was far too warm to sleep comfortably indoors, but for what they had planned, the air conditioning would be too cool. When they were set up, they slowly undressed, until they sank naked onto the mattress. Pulling each other close, they kissed quietly, relishing the skin-to-skin contact as they relaxed, knowing that this would be the first and last time they ever came together quite like this. Hands roamed gently over strong backs, limbs intertwined, and without realizing it, they fell asleep in each others arms, gaining a precious few more hours together.

Jason awoke as the first early birds began to sing in the rising dawn. For a few moments, he enjoyed the peace and quiet, the morning breeze along his skin and the feel of Tommys hard, warm body pressed close against him. Carefully, he leaned up on one elbow and looked into the angular face, softened in sleep. The long dark hair was spread out over the pillow, and his almost feminine lashes cast crescent-shaped shadows on his cheek. Jason felt a wave of longing sweep over him; would he ever be able to look at his Tommy like this? He knew now, that if -- when -- he made it home, hed tell Tommy about his feelings; he owed him that much. What came after that would be up to Tommy. He brushed gentle fingers over his face, outlining the contours of his mouth. As the brown eyes opened slowly, he leaned over to kiss his friend, whispering softly "I love you" before claiming the firm lips with his own.

Tommy gave himself up to the kiss, opening his lips and searching for the moist tongue with his own. They connected and entwined, dancing around each other, enflaming their senses as their hands began to explore smooth skin and hard muscles. Soon, the almost languorous caresses grew more intense as the two lost themselves in the slowly gathering heat. Cocks began to stretch and fill with blood as Jason and Tommy writhed together; mouths wandered down strong necks to chiseled pecs to lick and nibble at hardening nipples, leaving trails of cooling moisture in their wake. Hands roamed downwards, molding firm buttocks and stroking eager rods, which throbbed with their mounting desires. Finally, Tommy tore himself away from the hot mouth which devoured his own. Breathing hard, he sat up and pressed Jason onto his back. Flashing him a devilish smile, he inserted his hand between the strong thighs and parted them, only to kneel between them. Jason lay back, exposed to Tommys glittering eyes, and he felt the familiar sensation of need and anticipation in his stomach. He reached out a hand to twine a hank of mahogany hair round his fingers. Drawing the Red Ranger down for another heated kiss, he growled into the wet mouth.

"Do it."

Tommy didnt have to ask what. Nip-kissing his way down the heaving chest, he paused briefly to tongue the little brown nubs into hardness, then lost no time to swallow as much as he could of the straining cock in one single gulp. Jason gave a strangled cry at the sudden sensation, arched off the mattress, and sank back, moaning in ecstasy as Tommy began to lick and suck every inch of his manhood. Strong fingers delved between his cheeks and probed for the hidden opening. Helplessly, he let his legs fall open, offering himself completely to his lovers touch. Just as he could feel the beginning of his orgasm, though, Tommy eased off, releasing the pulsating prick from his mouth. Left on the brink, Jason groaned in frustration and dragged his eyes open, to look into Tommys face. The feral expression in the chocolate eyes sent shivers down his spine.

"Tommy...!" he moaned/begged, desperate to come.

His friend moved aside, lying down next to him and brushing his fingertips whisper-light across the sweat-slick skin. Jason squirmed, trying to thrust his aching cock into the maddening hand.

Tommy leaned over, carefully *not* touching the hard rod. He licked at the outer shell of Jasons ear, making him gasp with pleasure, as he told his lover what he wanted him to do.

"I want you to take me first. I want your hot cock thrusting into my ass, stretching me wide, until youre all the way in. Cmon, Jason -- you know its what you want. Fill me with your come, and then Ill do the same for you!"

The hot whisper fired Jasons senses into overload. With a growl, he grasped the hard shoulders, gave a not-quite-gentle shove, and pushed Tommy over onto his back. Almost insensate with desire, he attacked the muscular body with his hands and lips, making him writhe and moan as he had before. Finally, he found himself between the spread thighs. Tommy reached for the bottle of lubricant they had placed conveniently close the night before, and poured some of the musky oil into his palm. He massaged most of it into the satiny skin of Jasons cock, but before he could apply it to his own crack, Jason stopped him.

"Let me."

Breathing hard, he squirted another measure into the demanding hand, then moaned helplessly as strong fingers searched for and found the hidden opening. First one, then two slipped inside, opening him up, stretching the tight ring of muscle until he bucked his hips in rhythm with the shallow strokes. Suddenly, the hand withdrew, and Jason bent over him. Their eyes met and held as the soft lips closed hungrily over his phallus. Jason had no experience, but Tommy didnt mind; it just felt too good to thrust into the wet heat. It was over too soon, though. With a last lick, Jason straightened again and raised Tommys hips onto his thighs. Parting the firm globes with one hand, he probed for the tight channel once more. Again, the hard fingers teased him, then withdrew, to be replaced by the softer, hotter tip of Jasons cock. Tommy relaxed his muscles. Jason pressed himself carefully against the clenching hole, feeling it give slowly, then slid in. Both men moaned at the exquisite sensation. Small, gentle thrusts pushed deeper and deeper into Tommy, until Jason felt his balls rest against Tommys ass. He paused for a moment, his senses reeling. Hed never felt anything quite like this in his life! Then, he ventured a first stroke. His breath hissed out sharply as tingles spread out from his groin all over his body. He thrust again, and Tommy began to move under him, meeting him with a thrust of his own. It was too much. Abandoning all restraint, he started to snap his hips forward, plunging again and again into the tight channel, letting the pressure build until nothing existed but the grip Tommys ass had around his aching rod, squeezing and massaging, until he could feel his balls contract and give up their heaviness into the depths of his friends body. A final thrust buried him deeper than before, and Jason bellowed out his release, spasming uncontrollably until he was completely spent. His head was swimming as he collapsed onto the slick chest, gasping for much-needed air.

Tommy held him until his softening manhood slipped out of its tight sheath. Sighing equally with satisfaction and disappointment, he rolled off the hard body, to find himself gathered into a close embrace. The hot mouth sought out his own, and he blissfully surrendered to the wet caress.

"Mmmhh!"

A wicked chuckle was his answer as Tommy leaned over him. Opening his eyes with some difficulty, he met the glittering brown gaze with a tired but brilliant smile. Tommy kissed him again, harder. Jason had to chuckle himself; he could feel the throbbing hardness against his hips, but he wasnt quite ready to give himself over to his lover. Instead, he buried his hands in the long locks, drawing Tommy deeper into the kiss.

Tommy went along with it for a few moments, but his own need soon reasserted itself. Capturing the tip of Jasons tongue, he coaxed it into his own mouth, then, when it slid along the edge of his teeth, he bit down. Not enough to really hurt, but enough to earn a somewhat startled yelp from his lover. Laughing into the dark eyes, he dipped his own tongue soothingly between the moist lips.

"Its my turn now."

Jason mock-pouted, but relaxed onto the mattress.

"What exactly do you have in mind," he growled as he slid his hands down from the silky hair to roam over the muscled back.

"How about more of the same?" Tommy asked, as he once more nibbled his way to the juncture of neck and shoulder. Jason laughed breathlessly as he angled his head to give Tommy better access. "Youll have to wait a bit for that -- I may be a superhero, but Im not Superman!" Both grinned, and Tommy moved towards the hollow of Jasons throat, where he began to trace lazy circles with his tongue. His hands moved up to the broad chest, to tease his nipples into hardness once more. Pinching gently, he murmured between licks, "I was thinking more about Do unto you as youve done unto me."

Another shiver raced down Jasons spine. Moving his own hands down the muscular body of his friend, he closed his fingers around the throbbing shaft and squeezed lightly. "Sounds good to me," he gasped as Tommy bit with precisely-calculated pressure into his right nipple, causing him to arch into the skilled mouth.

Tommy looked up then, gazing deeply into the sparkling dark eyes. Finding what he was searching for, he claimed the smiling mouth in another hot, devouring kiss. Both were out of breath as he finally released Jason, sitting back on his haunches. Jason started to spread his legs, but Tommy stopped him. Running a slightly trembling hand from his shoulder over his chest into the dark curls surrounding his slowly reviving cock, he held his eyes for long moments, then made his request.

"Kneel for me."

For a moment, everything seemed to freeze around them. Then, Jason slowly and deliberately turned over, lifting himself onto his hands and knees. He waited, hardly daring to breathe, for Tommys next move.

The first thing to touch him were the warm hands, which slid up and down his back, molding his hips, dipping towards his genitals, then wandering back again, until they finally came to rest on his ass. Tommy massaged him slowly, circling around the firm cheeks, sliding a teasing finger between them until Jason moved with the gentle stroking, swaying back and forth.

Then Tommys mouth fastened onto him, licking, biting, covering evey inch until he almost sobbed with the exquisite sensation. Tommys hot breath wafted across his crack, sending shivery chills into the rest of his body. Jasons senses almost went into overload as the maddening tongue-tip slid between his cheeks, seeking and finding his twitching hole. He hadnt known that something could feel this good, but the longer Tommy was eating his ass, the more he wanted.....more. Not knowing what to ask for, he gasped out Tommys name as he drove his tongue again and again into him.

"What do you want?" Jason hardly recognized Tommys voice, it was so raspy and deep. "Tell me what you want!"

He was almost past coherent thought. Rocking back as far as the firm grip on his hips would allow, Jason tried to make his vocal chords work one more time.

"You. I want you -- in me. Now!"

A deep growl was his answer. Then suddenly, something slick and cool trickled down his crack. A long finger smoothed the oil down, circling around that most sensitive place, then sliding inside. Jason moaned at the gentle invasion. The pressure against his sphincter seemed enormous, but it only increased as a second digit joined the first. Instinctively, he tried to move away, but the hand on his hip wouldnt let him. Trembling with a mixture of arousal, need and fear, he held himself as still as he could, concentrating on the slow glide of those fingers in and out of his body. Slowly, the discomfort lessened, and Jason began to relax. The fingers delved deeper, opening him up, until Tommy thrust easily into the tight hole. Jason moved automatically into the rhythm. Suddenly, Tommy withdrew. The unexpected feeling of emptiness seemed nigh unbearable, but before Jason could protest, something hot and hard pressed against him. The burning sensation as the tight muscle was stretched crested, then faded as Tommys cockhead disappeared inside of him. He gave him a few moments to get used to the fullness, then pushed slowly deeper. In one long, smooth, excruciatingly slow glide, Tommy filled him until he felt the strong thighs pressing against the backs of his own. Jason sobbed once, his muscles contracting around the throbbing invader. Holding himself as still as he could, he waited for Tommys next move. It came as an equally slow, drawn-out backstroke, which sent sparks of energy into every part of his body. Jason couldnt help himself -- as his lover drove forward again, he rocked in a countermotion, sending the hot shaft even deeper as before. It was what Tommy had waited for. Thrusting his hips back again, he increased his tempo until he had established a hard, fast rhythm, which Jason matched enthusiastically. Soon, they were rocking in unison, driving each other higher and higher until nothing existed but the hot shaft drilling deep into the tight channel, until finally the world around them exploded into a supernova of bright light, carrying both into oblivion.

They came to their senses when Tommys softening cock slid out of Jasons ass. Groaning exhaustedly, the Red Ranger rolled off his lovers back, his eyes still closed. Jason shifted slowly, until he could rest his head on the smooth chest. If he concentrated, he thought he could still feel the hard thrusts filling him, and he smiled contentedly. Their eyes met, tired but satisfied, and they were just about to drift off to sleep again, when an all-too familiar chime jerked Tommy up from his comfortable position. Mumbling curses against Mondo under his breath, he located his communicator and lifted it to his lips.

"This had better be serious," he grumbled. "Yes, Zordon, I read you."

"Tommy, the Machine Empire has launched another attack in the harbour district. You need to go there right away," Alphas tinny voice announced over the wrist device.

Tommy sighed resignedly. "Ill be right there, Alpha." Casting an apologetic look at his lover, he hastily threw his clothes on. Jason lay back, watching him with unreadable dark eyes. Before Tommy teleported out, he checked himself. Leaning down for a heated, too-brief kiss, he clearly wanted to say something, but couldnt find the right words.

"Its okay, Tommy."

"I just wish it didnt have to be this way," Tommy said helplessly.

Jason touched the lean cheek.

"I understand. Go."

He watched as Tommy disappeared in a bright red streak of light, and as he saw it vanish over the roof, he whispered a final farewell.

"Goodbye, Tommy."

After a moment, Jason heaved himself off the mattress and ambled towards the bathroom. He knew that, if the procedure at the Power Chamber had worked, he would soon be transported home, to his own reality. Remembering the circumstances of the last two switches, he was determined to be at least dressed this time around. Hurrying through his shower and shave, he dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Too restless with anticipation, he decided to forego breakfast. Grabbing an apple on the way out, he made his way to the park, just like that Saturday morning six weeks ago. He could see the Megazord pummeling a multi-armed monstrosity in the distance, but turned resolutely away. Wandering aimlessly along the winding pathways, he wondered how much time had passed. If Billys theory was correct, surely something should have happened by now?

Jason topped a small rise near the lake, when his attention was caught by a rainbow of coloured light coalescing a few dozen yards before him, transforming themselves into his friends. He watched them exchanging high fives for some minutes, celebrating their latest victory, then slowly made his way down the grassy knoll, careful not to slip on the dewy surface. When he had crossed about half the distance towards them, he saw Tommy look up at him. Before either could utter a single word, Jason suddenly felt the familiar wave of blackness engulf him, followed by a cold, then hot flash. He stumbled on the wet grass and moaned; the accompanying dizziness had never been this bad. Falling to his knees, he tried to call out to his friends, but it was too much. Feeling his senses spin out of control, Jason sank to the ground, unconscious.

Go read [more!](Journey4.htm)

 

 


	4. Home Again

"Hey, whos for breakfast?"

Rockys cheerful question for once didnt elicit the usual groans from the rest of the Rangers. Mondo had really outdone himself this time, waking them shortly after dawn on a Saturday morning, and there was nothing quite like having to fall out of bed and go directly into battle. It was something they all felt they could do without, but even Tommy had to admit, it certainly was effective.

"Count me in," Kat yawned delicately, stretching now that the adrenaline was wearing off. "I think I could do with about half a gallon of coffee."

"Yeah, me too." Tanya leaned into Adam, snuggling sleepily close as his arm encircled her shoulder. "Buckets of coffee, fresh pancakes, strawberries and cream........"

"I like the way the lady thinks," Rocky grinned at the Green Ranger, exchanging yet another high five with his oldest friend. The slimly muscular Asian grinned right back as he tightened his hold on his girlfriend. He *liked* the way she looked this early in the morning, a bit mussed up, still soft and warm from sleep. He fleetingly wished he could actually watch her waking up, but reined his thoughts in again. Theyd agreed they werent quite ready for that experience yet.

"Where would we go for that, though? Any ideas, guys? Tommy?"

All turned to the Red Ranger, who had remained silent throughout their banter. But then, that was nothing new; for the past six weeks, ever since the trouble with Jason began, Tommy had become more and more withdrawn. Of them all, he took it the hardest that the former Gold Ranger had his ... mind ... switched into some other reality, apparently gliding from universe to universe with no way of coming home. Alpha and Zordon had managed to find out that a random reality warp had manifested in the park six weeks ago, trapping his best friend and exchanging him with his alter egos from different realities.

The first transfer hadnt been too noticeable; apart from the fact that that other Jason had a hard time accepting that he was no longer in charge of the Rangers -- actually, held no Powers at all anymore -- he hadnt been *that* different. He fit in quite well with the team, once he accepted that Tommy was not the girl he was in love with. That had come as a shock to all of them -- theyd come to know that there had been duplicates of all of them in Angel Grove over a hundred years ago, when Kim had been sucked into the time hole, but to learn that in some realities, they were not exactly like they were in the here and now had taken some getting used to.

The Blue Ranger had had a field day as hed learned that Jason was in love with Tommys female counterpart; he had teased his team leader unmercifully, until the next switch occurred. They all had gotten quite a surprise as Jason suddenly shrank back from them in the Power Chamber; it soon became obvious that *this* Jason was not Jason at all. Meeting Jess in their friends body had passed strange very quickly, to slide into the realm of downright weird. The young woman tried very hard to adapt to her new surroundings, but it had been difficult for her to have to go back to school, when she already was at college, and to learn that her longtime friends were, in fact, the Power Rangers -- something she hadnt known before. Kat and Tanya had taken Jess under their wings, because it was hard for Tommy *and* Jess to be together; she had a tendency to snuggle up to the man she hoped to marry one day which was disconcerting for all. After all, it was not the 54" twenty-year-old woman who unconsciously tried holding hands with the Red Ranger, but a broad-shouldered *male* Ex-Ranger. Rockys teasing grew noticeably less frequent as he saw how hard it was for both Tommy and Jess to deal with their altered relationship. Thankfully, it lasted not the month it had taken for Jason#2, as the Rangers referred to their first guest now, to vacate their friends body, but only a week. What had come after that, though..........

Tommy shivered slightly as he tried to focus on his friends. Ever since Jess had gone and Jay occupied Jasons reality, he had a hard time keeping his head together. It hadnt really surprised him to learn that he and Jason were in love with each other in those other dimensions. They always had shared a very special relationship, and given the fact that their counterparts were female, it wasnt all that difficult to accept. What was somewhat harder to swallow was that Jess had confided to him that shed gone to sleep in his arms the night before she got caught up in the exchange; it had made for a more than rude awakening to find herself far from her lover, in a younger, male body and in the company of the Rangers all at once. Shed been surprised and a little angry to learn their identities, since she and her Tommy had been a couple for over four years, and hed never told her about his day job. Tommy grinned, a bit amused. He certainly didnt want to be in his counterparts shoes when Jess came home.

All too soon, however, Tommys thoughts returned to their current guest. Jay and his relationship with his alter ego had come as something of a shock. Theyd all expected a connection between the two of them by now, but to learn that in Jays reality they were openly lovers, and had been for some time, was a lot harder to come to terms with. Not even Rocky had dared to joke about it, and Kat.......

Tommy sneaked a peek at his girlfriend. Things werent going quite as well as theyd hoped; it was only recently that Tommy began to question his feelings for the Pink Ranger. He still thought about Kimberly more than he cared to admit, and had seriously considered contacting her in Florida to sort themselves out once and for all, when the mess with Jason started. For the past six weeks, hed been preoccupied with worry for his best friend, wondering and hoping when and if he would get him back. Jays arrival had raised questions in everybodys minds about his feelings for Jason, especially since the familiar dark eyes looked at him with only thinly-disguised emotion.

Kat had complained that Jay was scoping him out; much as Tommy would have liked to deny it, he knew it was true. The most innocent of touches, things hed always shared with Jason, took on new overtones, and he was getting increasingly more uncomfortable. Part of it had to do with the fact that it didnt feel as weird as he *thought* it should when Jay slid a friendly arm around his waist instead of his shoulders, or gave him winks and looks one could only describe as intimate. As a consequence, Tommy withdrew from everybody, isolating himself as much as possible, wrestling with his worries and unanswered questions. Of one thing he was sure, though: He and Jason would have to have a *long* talk about their experiences if -- no, *when*; he refused to believe otherwise -- the former Gold Ranger came back.

Wrenching his thoughts back to the present with a marked effort, Tommy gave Adams question some thought. He knew he could not shut himself off totally, no matter how much he might wish for some time alone to think things through. It was too early yet to go to the Youth Center, and while Mrs DeSantos never complained, it would be too inconsiderate if all five of them dropped in on the large household without warning. An idea began to form.

"Um.....who of you can actually cook?"

The girls looked at him mistrustfully. Exchanging wary glances with Kat, Tanya admitted to some experience in the kitchen.

Tommy grinned. He knew what they were probably thinking, but that wasnt quite what he had in mind. Getting slowly into the spirit of things, he reassured the girls.

"Im not suggesting you feed all of us..."

"Good," Kat interrupted him, with a playful scowl. "I *might* be willing to cook for you, but theres *no way* Im making breakfast for that bottomless pit!" She elbowed Rocky in the side.

While the Blue Ranger took loud exception to the jibe, to the amusement of the others, Tommy quickly thought about the feasibility of his plan. *Yes, I think it might work!*

"Guys......guys, will you listen?" The others turned towards him, still exchanging mock threats. "My parents arent home this weekend, and you know our kitchen is large enough... what do you say we all pitch in and walk by the shopping center on the way to my place? We can get fresh fruit, milk, a bag of pastries and whatever and eat at home. If Kat and Tanya will agree to cook some waffles, or eggs, or something, Ill provide the coffee and stuff. We do clean-up together, and see what we can do for the rest of the day."

The girls eyed the male Rangers consideringly, then exchanged a glance. Tanya sounded more than slightly dubious as she cautiously agreed. "If you guys *promise* not to skip out of KP duty...." She earned a chorus of affirmatives. Kat gave her an encouraging nod. "Oh well, I guess we can trust you this once." She smiled as she said that. Adam and Rocky exchanged high fives once more. Just as the five were getting ready to walk to the Oliver house, Tommy turned and looked up the small hillock. His eyes fastened directly on the dark-haired young man who was picking his way carefully down the slippery grass. Before he could alert the rest of the Rangers that something had obviously brought Jay to the park this early as well, he saw the look of astonishment cross over the well-known features. It quickly changed into a grimace of pain as the solid frame began to sway and shudder. Tommy started in alarm, but before he could take more than a few steps, the newcomer fell to his knees, reaching out a hand and gasping for breath. *Something* alerted the others, and they watched in horror as the muscular frame collapsed right before their eyes, crumbling unconscious to the ground.

* * *

Tommy was at his friends side in an instant, lifting the dark head into his lap. At this moment, he didnt care that the person he was cradling might not be Jason, all he could feel was the frantic beating of his heart at the thought that something terrible might have happened to him. Rocky crouched down next to him, reaching for a strong wrist to check for a pulse. His lifeguard training took precedence right now over any other concern. After a few moments, he relaxed.

"Its okay, Tommy; his pulse is strong and regular."

"Then why is he unconscious?" The Red Ranger didnt even try and hide his anxiety as he lifted frightened eyes to his friends.

Rocky tried to ease the former Ranger into a more comfortable position, without moving him from Tommys hold. He knew better than that.

"I dunno; dyou think it might have been another transfer?"

Tanya knelt next to the three boys, putting a comforting hand on Tommys shoulders.

"It might...."

Tommy shook his head. "Youve seen what happened in the Power Chamber, when Jess appeared; Jase was dizzy for an instant, but he didnt faint!" Unconsciously, he smoothed a stray lock of short dark hair back into place. The others noticed, but didnt comment. Before any of the five teens could offer another opinion, their attention was drawn towards the muscular boy lying between them. A hand came up to rub at a temple, dark eyes fluttered open, and a painful moan caused Tommy to tighten his hold on the broad shoulders.

"Easy, bro."

"T-tommy?" Jason tried to sit up, but both Rocky and Tommy held him down.

The Blue Ranger checked his pulse once more. "Take it easy, Jay; you just fainted, and before we know why...." he was interrupted by the deep voice.

"Im not Jay!"

The Rangers exchanged worried glances. Who was caught in their friends body this time?

Tommy felt his heart beat even faster. There was *something* about the voice, the .... sense....he had about him....Hardly daring to hope, he assisted the repeated tries to sit up, still supporting the broad shoulders against his own chest. His own voice barely more than a whisper, he asked the question he could read in everybodys eyes.

"Who are you, then?"

Jason finally succeeded in sitting straight, but made no effort to get away from his best friend. His own hope and excitement threatened to get the better of him as he twisted around to look into the familiar brown eyes.

"Im Jason.....Jase. Tommy?"

"Yeah...." How to establish the correct identity? A vague idea from the early days of their friendship popped up. Breathless with hope, he asked for something only his own Jason could know, since theyd been alone at the time.

"What happened when we saw Titanos for the first time?"

Instantly comprehending the reason for the query, Jason grinned at his best friend and relaxed. Recalling the incident as if it had been yesterday, he grasped the hand still holding him up and squeezed hard.

"I told you that I had the ability to get to the special weapons against the super putties faster than you, but since you were better with a sword than me, I left the Power Sword with you, to cover me. You wouldnt let me go up that hill unprotected, though, so..."

"...I gave you the Dragon Shield, and distracted Titanos long enough for you to reach the weapons!" Tommy interrupted, a silly grin spreading over his own face.

"It *IS* you -- isnt it?"

The others exchanged bewildered glances. None of them knew what the two were talking about; only Rocky and Adam had a vague idea that it referred to the time when Jason had been the Red Ranger and Tommy still held the Green Power.

"If by you you mean, am I Jase -- ex-Red, ex-Gold Ranger, the one who was caught in a random reality warp six weeks ago, then yes, thats me." The two laughed breathlessly, still holding on to each other. Suddenly, all the tension of the past few weeks left Tommy in a rush. Not caring in the least what anybody might think, he hugged his best friend close. "Oh, man...!"

Jason hugged right back.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys!" His sparkling look included the other Rangers as well, although most of his attention was focussed on Tommy. Suddenly, the Red Ranger grasped the broad shoulders and shook Jason once, hard. His voice choked with relief, he could barely speak.

"If you *ever* do something like that again, Ill....." Words failed him. Tommy glared as the others began to laugh, finally understanding that their friend had, indeed, come home.

Jason laughed as well, relief evident in his smile. Untangling himself from Tommys hold, even though he didnt really want to, he shot a mock glare of his own at his friend.

"Hey, its not as if I had a choice, you know!"

"Yeah, Tommy -- I dont think Jase would have lived willingly in a girls body for a week, or wanted to be Jay!" Rocky winked at Jason, who smiled somewhat ruefully, but kept his own counsel. The Blue Ranger had no idea......and he wasnt ready to talk about his experiences, not yet. Not until hed gotten used to being back home again, in his own reality, and certainly not until hed had a *long* talk with his best friend. Still, there were some things the others neednt know anyway; things hed share with Tommy and maybe Zordon, but not with the rest of the gang. Sighing softly, he struggled to his feet, helped along by a solicitous hand from the Red Ranger.

"Listen -- could we go to see Zordon? Theres something I have to tell him..."

Tommy got to his feet as well.

"Yeah -- well have to get you checked out, to make sure youre allright."

Jason groaned comically.

"Dont tell me Ive got to have another bioscan!" The others all smirked at him. "Aw, man...! Anyway, Ive got to tell Zordon... guys, if Zordon can confirm this, theres a chance we might get Billy back!"

"What?"

"Youre not serious!"

"Really?"

The chorus of excited voices was all Jason had hoped for, and then some. He laughed again, from sheer relief and happiness at being back where he belonged.

"Id have asked for a full scan anyway..."

"Are you *sure* youre allright?" Tanya asked, only half-mockingly. They all knew how much he had hated the numerous tests hed had to undergo while he was losing the Gold Ranger Power.

Jason couldnt stop grinning. "Youre not going to believe this, guys, but during my last stopover, I went to Phaedos and got Ninjetti Powers....."

"What? I thought you couldnt ever hold Ranger Powers again!" Adam interrupted.

"I know; according to Zordon -- the one in that last reality -- the loss of the Gold Power messed up the resonance between my mind and my body. The team focussed the Power through the Zeo Crystal and somehow that restored the...harmony, I guess. The imbalance was also the reason I got caught in that reality warp in the first place; now that its been restored, the next transfer would get me home again. And since *that* worked, obviously..." he had to pause for breath. Inhaling deeply, Jason continued in a rush.

"Either its leaking over from my mind into my body, or maybe it could be duplicated here again, but theres a good chance Ill be able to be a Ranger again sometime!"

"Oh man, thats great!" Rocky clapped Jason on the shoulder enthusiastically. The others all agreed. Within moments, breakfast forgotten, the six teens dissolved in a rainbow of colored lights to reassemble at their command post.

* * *

The tests Alpha ran on Jason were exhaustive, but brought the results everyone had been hoping for. Even the possibility of getting the former Blue Ranger back seemed feasible; their ancient mentor promised to contact Aquitar at the next opportunity. Jubilantly, the Rangers looked at each other.

"What now?" Kat asked, smiling brightly. She could see that Tommy was feeling worlds better than before, and her own mood rose accordingly. While she didnt know Jason all that well yet -- after all, hed only been home for a few months -- she was aware how much he meant to her boyfriend. Besides, the former Gold Ranger soon had made his own place on the team, and hed been missed in spirit, if not in body.

"Breakfast!" Jason announced decisively. "Ive been up since dawn, and I only had an apple on the way to the park. Im starving!"

Rocky grinned; now here was a man after his own heart!

"What have you been up to this early anyway, Jase?" he queried, an evil grin spreading over his face. This was going to be good! "Having hot, steamy sex with Jays Companion?"

"Rocky!" Tanya swatted him. "As if Jason would do such a thing!" Kat and Adam laughed at the idea. Only Tommy noticed the slight shadow that crossed Jasons face, before he forced a smile on his face.

"Is that what you think, Rocky? Do you really believe I would intrude on a solid relationship just for the hell of it? After all, I may have lived in Jays body for a while, but he was here!" The Blue Ranger subsided, apologizing for suspecting Jason. The others just shook their heads at Rockys one-track mind; hed speculated enough about Jasons activities in those other realities. Noone but Tommy noticed that the former Ranger had neatly avoided giving a direct answer.

The banter continued as the six teleported out, to buy breakfast items and go to the Olivers house, as per their previous plan. The meal turned into an impromptu party, lasting till late in the afternoon. It ended at the lake, where they spent hours just playing in the sand, the water, relaxing and sharing experiences. Naturally, they exchanged stories how it had been for Jason on the one hand, and for the Rangers on the other, learning about their counterparts.

"You really think Jason was in love with Tammy?" Jasons question surprised everyone with its intensity.

"Yeah, he really was. I mean, he had trouble sometimes relating to Tommy, but he talked to Adam and me about her a lot. Also, that he didnt have the guts to tell her about his feelings." Adam corroborated Rockys words. "Yes, really. She was all he sometimes talked about."

"Good."

That took quite a load of Jasons mind. If what he suspected was true, his alter ego would find himself *exactly* in the space hed occupied last, when the transfer occurred. He couldnt help a tiny grin. He remembered quite clearly his shock when hed found himself in bed with Tommy the second time around; that other Jason would wake up in bed next to the girl he secretly loved, with no memory of how hed gotten there. Well, he had every confidence in Tammy; shed been so sure about her feelings, Jason didnt doubt she would set him straight as soon as possible.

"How did you cope with him?" he asked Tommy, curiously.

"You mean, once he got over wanting to deck me because he thought we had somehow abducted Tammy?" The Red Ranger smiled, considering.

"Pretty well, actually, when he was around me. Of course, it was hard for him not having any Powers at all, but he did okay, all told. He was a lot like you."

"He was a bit more serious than you," Kat mused. "Less ready to do things just for fun. I doubt I could have persuaded him to take part in my ballet, or that he would have done the Fashion show for anyone."

"You got that right, girl!" Tanya laughed. "By the way, Jase, what about Emily? Did you meet her, too?"

Jason shuddered theatrically, garnering curious looks from his friends.

"Lets say I saw her; I certainly had no desire to *meet* her there."

"Oh? Do tell!" Rocky, of course.

"Ive never been into the chains-and-leather scene, thank you very much!"

"What?!?" The others looked dumbfounded.

"Over there, Emily is part of a biker gang -- remember those punks Bulk and Skull used to hang out with for a while?"

Tommy nodded; the Troublesome Twosome had had sense enough, at least, to distance themselves from the *really* bad apples even AGH had shortly after hed moved to Angel Grove. Hed heard the stories about the Food Fair, though. Bulk and Skull might be stupid, but they were not really mean -- most of the time, anyway.

Jason told the others a bit about the fights the Ranger team had had in that other reality; Tommy listened as avidly as the others, commenting and comparing occasionally on the four weeks that had passed here. All the time, though, he couldnt shake the feeling that there was something Jason wasnt telling. It showed in his choice of words, in the way he sometimes would get a faraway look in his eyes....none of the others noticed, but he knew his friend better than that. There had been something between Jase and Tammy, he was sure of it, and the thought sent a feeling he couldnt identify into the pit of his stomach. Well, Jason would tell him when he was ready.

The talk slowly turned to the fifth week, when Jess had been an unwitting guest in Jasons body. Hed given the Rangers a very sanitized version of his first moments as a girl, and had all of them nearly in stitches with laughter. Now that it was past, Jason could see the humour in the situation, although hed flushed beet-red when he told his woes about having to take the Pill and wearing the lacy underwear Jess favoured.

"Aw, man! I havent laughed so hard in ages!" Rocky lay wheezing on his beach towel, holding his aching sides.

"Yeah, well, Id have liked to see *you* in a peach bra and panties!" Jason shot back, grinning despite his embarrassment. That got another shout of laughter from his friends. He looked to the two female Rangers for support.

"Cmon, girls, help me out here!" Kat and Tanya looked at each other, at Jason, at each other again, and broke into near-hysterical giggles.

"What?"

Jason sat up, suddenly suspicious. There was more going on here than met the eye.

The guys smirked openly.

"Why dont you tell him about that Wednesday afternoon?" Adam grinned. Jason fought off a slight chill. That had been the day hed almost gotten mugged, or worse.

Kat controlled herself with a visible effort. Her lips twitching, she didnt dare look at Tanya.

"Well, Jess was getting a bit stir-crazy; there wasnt much she could do that wouldnt create a stir, so she spent the afternoon with us."

"Tell me about it; at least she could go to school as me -- I was pretty much confined to the apartment. All I could do was watch Oprah every day!"

That set off the laughter all over again, as much at Jasons indignant tone as at the image it provoked.

"You wont be so happy about Jess taking your place in class -- she botched your science test pretty badly!"

"Oh no....." Jasons pained groan as he sank back on his back was drowned in the groups merriment. He recovered soon, though. Recalling the earlier smirks, he asked again.

"What *have* you guys been up to that day?"

"Oh, nothing much," Tanya said with studied innocence. "We just took Jess to the mall...."

Jason stared at the girls, torn between horror and laughter. He knew those two, *and* their shopping habits.

"Please tell me that nobody saw me there with you...!"

"Dont worry; nobody important, anyway," Kat reassured their friend. Her slightly evil smile told another story, though.

Jason sat up again, alarmed. Hoping against hope, he hardly dared ask.

"Who saw me?"

This time, it was Tommy who delivered the bad news with twitching lips.

"As Kat said, nobody important -- only half the football team."

"Yeah --- just as you came out of the lingerie shop with those two, shopping bags in hand!"

Jason fell back on the blanket with a moan of sheer despair. It was too much for the male Rangers; they all collapsed into howling bundles of mirth. Trying to gasp for breath, Rocky blurted out the last escapade the girls had gotten Jess into.

"Y-you also havent t-told your mother yet about the p-pair of jeans she bought for you...." he had to stop because he was laughing so hard.

"Oh, come on, Rocky, they are really stylish, and look great on Jason!", Tanya protested.

"Yeah -- they also cost close to a hundred bucks!"

Jason jerked up with a start.

"WHAT?!" "Well, they were on sale at the GQ boutique...." Kat tried to defend herself and Tanya. "They fit real well, too!"

"If you dont want to sit down in them, they actually do," Adam consoled the horrified former Ranger. "They *are* a bit...um....tight."

Having tried the jeans Jess had in her wardrobe, Jason could well imagine. Covering his eyes with his hand, he just shook his head. "Thank you, God, that it was only a week! Who knows what else you two would have gotten her into if Id stayed in her reality much longer!" Almost dreading the answer, he couldnt help but ask.

"Whered she get that much money, anyway?"

"She said she found it in your desk, in an envelope marked clothes," Kat replied. Jason fell back. "That was for my new gi, and equipment! What else did you do?"

Tanya considered for a moment. "We had made an appointment at Antonios for a makeover for you, but Jay didnt want to go. Would you like us to reschedule?"

Defeated, Jason only looked at his male friends from his prone position on the blanket.

"How could you let them do that?"

All he got was another round of laughter.

When everybody had quieted down somewhat, Tommy brought the conversation to Jasons stay in Jays reality and his trip to Phaedos.

The girls were intrigued to learn about the Spirit Animals their counterparts had received; Adam, Rocky and Tommy found Jasons tale about having to choose between two different Spirit Animals fascinating. It was so different from their own experience, that they wanted to know every detail.

"I dont get it; we had to fight that dinosaur skeleton, and those gargoyles at the Monolith; whyd you have to go someplace else? Was there no danger at all?" Adam wanted to know.

"Well, there was that one instance," Jason recalled. "Before the Lion went deeper into the jungle, we passed by this stretch close to the river where the ground was really rocky; Tommy wanted to go clear across, but the Lion, who was waiting under the trees, looked at me so...I dunno. Anyway, I decided to go along the perimeter, even though it was farther and harder to negotiate; good thing we did, because we were about halfway past, when suddenly these boiling hot geysirs sprang up all over the place. There were at least a dozen at the same time, and if I hadnt picked the other way, wed have been caught right in the middle. As it was, we got away with only a few splashes." He showed them a half-healed burn on the inside of his arm.

"Wow," Rocky commented, impressed despite himself. You could fight gargoyles and skeletons, but nature?

"What made you choose the Lion instead of the Eagle?" Kat asked, curious. "I mean, you are so much like Tommy, and so close in so many ways, Id have thought you would have chosen a Spirit Animal close to the Falcon."

"Part of me wanted to," Jason admitted, directing an understanding smile towards Tommy. He knew that his best friend was asking himself the same question. "Especially since Billy in that first reality had told me that Jason had had the Gold Eagle as his Spirit Guide. But I saw the Lions pack in the distance, almost as if they were supporting him while he came for me. Somehow, they reminded me of you guys -- of the team. I... something just told me that my place was with the team, not just going it alone." He shook his head. He hadnt been able to put his exact feelings into words yet, it was so intensely personal. A quick sideways glance at Tommy showed him that his friend understood, though. That was all that mattered.

* * *

As the sun began to set, the group dispersed, agreeing to meet again the next day. Kat and Tanya left together, as did Rocky and Adam. Jason continued to sit on the blanket Tommy had brought, deep in thought. Tommy watched his best friend in silence for a while, then cleared his throat. Jason turned towards him, smiling a question.

"You want to talk, bro?"

"Yes --- no. Not today."

Tommy sat up. He knew it wasnt going to be easy, but the whole affair had brought up too many questions in his mind, about himself, his relationship with Kat, his unresolved feelings for Kim and most of all the near-consuming fear hed felt about possibly having lost Jason permanently.

"Jase .... we *need* to talk. Well, at least I do," he amended. Jason regarded Tommy with eyes that were at once warm yet unreadable.

"I know. So do I. There are things I have to tell you.......but not now, not today. I -- I need some time, okay? Right now, Im just glad to be back."

Tommy thought for a moment, then conceded.

"Okay, for now. Just....just dont take too long, okay?"

"I wont. I promise."

Tommy sank back onto the blanket, satisfied. He knew Jason would keep his word. Content, he watched his friend watch the sunset, feeling at peace for the first time in weeks.

* * *

*

The next week passed uneventfully for the Rangers, if one didnt count the regular attacks by Mondo and his army of cogs. Graduation was approaching with frightening speed, and everybody was making plans for life after school. Tommy was surprised when a visit with his uncles racing team and a spin round the track for fun resulted in an offer to come racing; he and Jason had made tentative plans years ago of opening a dojo together, which would mean taking business classes at college. However, any prize money Tommy might win would bring them one step closer to realizing their dream. That was one of the things Tommy planned to bring up as he and Jason made their way out to the reservation where David lived. It was time for them to have their talk, and the desert would offer them more than enough privacy, while being close enough for Tommy to get back quickly if the Rangers were needed.

After spending the night with Sam Trueheart and Tommys brother, the two set out on a small hike to find a quiet place for their talk. David had listened avidly as Jason had recounted some of his experiences of the past weeks, and had flushed a deep red as he learned that in one reality, he and Kat had been a couple. Tommy and Jason exchanged surprised and amused glances, but made no comment; this was something better left alone. Tommy had admitted that his relationship with Kat was heading nowhere; while they were still good friends, it was tacitly assumed that it would be over when she left for London in late fall.

Settling down in a shaded place, both young men sat silently for a while, neither knowing quite how to begin. Finally, Tommy cleared his throat.

"Jase?"

"Yeah?"

"Look....maybe its none of my business, but I cant shake the feeling that thereve been things about your little trip you havent been telling us."

Jason smiled ruefully, drawing up his knees and resting his arms across them.

"You know me too well." Inhaling deeply, he admitted to Tommys suspicions. "Youre right; there were things I didnt -- dont, actually -- want the others to know about. Its not that I dont trust them, but..."

"I understand." After a moment, Tommy asked what he was almost positive about. "Its got something to do with Tammy, doesnt it? My counterpart in that first reality?"

"Thats part of it. To be honest, a fairly large part." Collecting his thoughts for a moment, Jason looked at his friend.

"I fell in love with her. Maybe not quite at first sight -- I was too shocked to see *you* as a girl -- but it was close."

"I thought so." Tommys calm acceptance eased Jasons nerves somewhat. "The way you talked about her....it was fairly obvious."

"Yeah -- to you and everybody else over there. I thought I could handle it, I really did --- I kept reminding myself that I didnt belong there, but......one night, we were walking home from the Youth Center....." briefly he relived the magic of that evening, and their first kiss. Looking straight at Tommy, he confessed. "I kissed her. I was lost after that. If someone had told me I had to stay there forever, I dont think I would have minded."

Tommy was stunned. Jason had never dated much, to the chagrin of a lot of girls at school; for him to fall so hard, and fast..... he fought down the slight twinge the thought cost him. It was an effort to concentrate on Jasons next words.

"That was about two weeks into my stay. I....." he blushed slightly, "....Ive never been so happy."

The quiet admission brought a lump to Tommys throat. However, he knew there was more.

"After another two weeks, there was this dance at school; I took her, of course. Oh man, Tommy, she was so beautiful....."

Tommy squirmed slightly. Jason had told them that Tammy had looked almost exactly like him; it was somewhat embarrassing to watch the reminiscent glow on his best buddys face. Soon, though, Jason sobered. In a soft voice, he told Tommy about that night, about the scare they had had. Then, he admitted what the Red Ranger had begun to suspect.

"We made love that night. It was her first time, and she was so......I dont know. All I can say is that I never wanted it to end. We fell asleep afterwards, and the transfer must have happened then, because the next thing I know was that I was in bed, completely naked, and you were making love to me."

"Oh man...." Tommy didnt know what to say. He was partly embarrassed because his imagination kept providing him with images of Jason making love to a tall girl with long, dark hair and brown eyes -- and with images of himself bent over his best friend, their skin touching. Another part of him hurt with his friend, because he could still hear echoes of the pain Jason must have felt at losing Tammy so abruptly. He deliberately chose to ignore his reactions. Instead, he offered his own memories of that time.

"You know.... that was Jasons greatest worry -- that Tammy would fall for you. He wouldnt say it to my face, but I heard him talking to Adam once. He *wanted* to ask her out, but was convinced she thought he was still in love with Kim, so he never said anything. When hed learned that you werent involved with anyone, he was afraid you might ruin his own chances with her."

Jason snorted. "If what I suspect is true, he returned to the place and time I was in when the transfer happened. That means he woke up in Tammys bed, with no idea how he got there. I just hope he didnt hurt her too much."

Tommy briefly laid his hand on Jasons shoulder. "Dont worry; he cared too much about her for that."

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

For a moment, the two were silent. Then, Jason went on.

"Being Jess was at once harder and easier, and I dont mean the obvious. Easier, because you were *you*, and harder because she and her Tommy were a couple already. Im just glad she got back before the 24th."

"Whys that?" Tommy asked, curious. Jess had never mentioned anything about a particular point in time when she *had* to be back; she just wanted to get back, period.

Jason smiled gently. Casting a slightly mischievous glance at Tommy, he told him the reason.

"Because Tommy wanted to propose on that day." He chuckled at the blush that tidbit provoked. Recovering himself, Tommy smiled back. "You think he did?"

"Oh, Im sure. Maybe he didnt even wait that long."

"Why wouldnt he wait?"

Now it was Jasons turn to blush. Meeting Tommys eyes with an effort, he confessed to something he still felt somewhat ambiguous about himself.

"Because wed just made love about an hour before I was transferred again."

The Red Ranger sat, stunned. He had trouble forming the words.

"Y-you...made love .... to me......as a girl?"

"Yeah," Jason admitted quietly. "It was so weird....Id tried all week to keep my distance, but when you stood in my doorway, you looked so lost.....about as much as Id felt, and I only knew that I couldnt see you hurt that much. I -- I didnt think, it just happened. You needed me, and I was there. I *had* to help you somehow, and that was the only way I had." Neither young man noticed that Jason made no distinction between his best friend and that other Tommy.

They sat in silence for a while after that. Tommy had accepted intellectually that Jess was intimate with his counterpart, but to learn now that Jason, as Jess, had actually consummated that relationship took some time to get used to. His own image of making love to someone just didnt quite jel with Jason in the receiving role. Not that he knew what it had been like -- he didnt want to know, because it was just too uncomfortable. After all, he still had not been intimate with either Kim *or* Kat; Tommy had textbook knowledge, so to speak, but found to his embarrassment that he was starting to get aroused by the images Jasons words evoked. Trying to lighten the suddenly charged mood (and to get his hormones under control again!), Tommy fumbled for the backpack theyd brought.

"Hey, its almost time for lunch...." It was a weak attempt at diversion, and he knew it, but Jason accepted the break from his memories eagerly. It was still strangely disconcerting to think about the time hed been Jess. Although to an outsider, his situation as Jay should have been the strangest, he had felt more comfortable then as during the time before.

Tommy handed over fruit and sandwiches, and they shared sodas that were still reasonably cool. For a while, they sat and ate in silence; when they were finished, they wandered a bit farther, until they got to a slight promontory which was shaded by a large slab of stone and afforded them a magnificent view of the desert. They settled down again; both knew that there were still things they had to address. After a while, Tommy was the one to give voice to his thoughts.

"Yknow.........when we first found out whar was wrong with you......it wasnt so much having to deal with different incarnations of you. *That* actually felt more like an adventure; like the time Kim, Rocky and I were caught in that storybook." He cast a slightly teasing look at Jason. "It wasnt even having to deal with Jess, or Jay, for that matter; usually they both managed to behave themselves. Jess better than Jay, though," he mused.

The ex-Gold Ranger managed a tiny smirk; Tommy in that last reality had told him that Jay was *very* affectionate, and the more demonstrative of the two. Considering the fact that Tommy had never hesitated to touch, or even kiss him in public, he could make a good guess at what Jay considered normal behaviour around Tommy. Jason suppressed a sigh; he hadnt expected to miss those easy exchanges so much, now that hed gotten a taste of what it could be like between him and Tommy.

The Red Ranger continued, not noticing the momentary lapse of concentration in his friend.

"No, it was more the fact that nobody knew what had happened to you. We *assumed* that you were in those other dimensions, but we didnt *know*. It was driving me nuts," Tommy confessed quietly. He didnt look at Jason, as he gave voice to his greatest fear for the first time.

"I.....all I could think of was that you were gone, out of my reach, possibly forever. I almost couldnt cope, I was so scared. I mean, all those times we were in danger, or when you went away......either I could *do* something to help you, or I knew it would take a little extra effort to get in touch with you."

Jason just put a comforting hand on the red-clad shoulder. It gave Tommy the courage to look at his best friend as he admitted the things hed felt during Jasons absence.

"Ive never felt so afraid that I might lose you permanently except for the time when the Gold Power had messed you up so thoroughly. Jase......I know how this is probably gonna sound, but I dont care. I need you. Please.....dont leave me, ever!"

Jason was stunned. Hed never expected anything like this from Tommy; he always seemed so self-sufficient. For a minute, he debated with himself if he could tell Tommy about his own feelings now, but knew that he ultimately had no choice. Especially not after Tommy had just laid his soul bare for him. He knew his friend -- admitting to actually *needing* someone had to have cost him. All he could do was offer his own honesty in return -- soon. He met the anxious brown eyes with a reassuring smile. "Tommy, you know I cant promise you that -- not the way things have been ever since we became Rangers. I *can* promise you one thing, though -- as long as it is within my power, Ill always be there for you, no matter what. Barring emergencies, or accidents, I wont leave you, either. Not if I can help it!" Tommys lean face lit up at that; it was the reassurance hed been hoping for, hoping that Jason would be able to understand and accept his need. Instinctively, he reached over for a brief hug, which Jason returned gladly. He just hoped that Tommy would be as understanding when it came to his own confession.

* * *

***

The two young men sat for a while, watching the play of light and shadow the wind-chased clouds made on the arid landscape below them. After some time, Tommy had control of his emotions once more.

"So....what happened when you were with Jays Tommy?" He knew that Jasons tale wasnt finished yet.

He was surprised at the slightly sardonic smile on Jasons face.

"Well, when the switch happened, at first I thought I was already home." Jason recalled those first moments from two weeks ago. "I was back in my own body -- or so I thought ---, my room was the same, there were even my two old communicators where I always leave them. I went to Ernies, and the gang seemed normal, too ... the first inkling I had was when you came. It sort of cleared things up quite effectively."

"Why? What did I do?" Unconsciously, theyd given up on keeping track of their various alter egos; it was easier that way.

"You kissed me -- right there, at our table at the Juice Bar. In front of everybody."

Tommy gaped; his own experience with Jay had been embarrassing enough, but certainly nothing like *this*!

"Hooo boy...! What did you do?"

Jason grinned, blushing slightly. "I bolted."

"You .... what?"

"I ran away. It just suddenly was too much. Id already halfway convinced myself that I was home; to have the rug yanked out from under me like that was the last straw."

"I can imagine...!"

"How did you find out about Jay?"

It was Tommys turn to colour up. He looked out into the desert as he told Jason about the incident.

"I was in the locker room at the Youth Center, taking a shower. When you came in, I knew Jess had gone on -- she usually showered at home; she said she felt just too uncomfortable." He couldnt help the small, reminiscent smirk as another memory surfaced. "Man, the first time we ran into each other in the bathroom at school.......she nearly fainted with embarrassment. Later, she told me she would have died if thered been anyone else but me in there."

"Yeah; at least shed seen you before."

"What? Oh God, of course! I never thought of that..." Tommy blushed as red as his shirt; hed never made the connection before until Jason had just pointed it out to him.

"Man, all the trouble I went to not to get undressed after gym when she was there...."

"...was totally wasted!", Jason laughed. "Shed already seen it all, and then some!" He enjoyed seeing Tommy squirm like that; it was the first time he could get in a little payback for all the teasing hed endured after his return. Soon, though, bot teens sobered again.

"So.....what happened with you and Jay in the showers?" Jason asked, a bit too casually, in Tommys opinion. He wished he could better control the rush of blood to his face. Looking at his friend out of the corner of his eye, he mumbled,

"He.....he started washing my back." Tommy couldnt go on; at first, hed thought it funny, but when those warm hands had strayed from his back down to his posterior, he couldnt believe how good it felt. To his embarrassment, it had taken him far longer than he cared to recall to step away from the sensuous glide of skin against skin.

Jason hid his smile. While he and Jays Companion had abstained till that last morning, they *had* shared a shower of sorts under the waterfall in the glade where hed gotten his Ninjetti Powers. It had been a close call for both of them, and only the knowledge that they couldnt risk a transfer before their return to Earth had enabled them to stop. By mutual agreement, theyd gone solo that time, as well. But he still remembered the feeling of pressing himself against the leanly muscular body while the water sluiced over both of them, adding its own caress.

"Did you deck him?" he asked curiously.

"No, but I came close."

Jason sensed that that was all Tommy was going to say on the subject. He waited for the Red Ranger to go on.

"I could hardly believe what he told us about their relationship; I mean, Society over there must have *really* changed."

"It sure has. But I have to tell you, bro -- it took some getting used to, but it was also damn refreshing. I mean, for once you could talk about things like that without being afraid that people might think youre weird, or anything."

"Yeah." Tommy paused for a moment, then looked at Jason, a twinkle in his eye. "Can you imagine what my father, or yours, for that matter, would have to say if *we* tried to live like Jay and Tommy?"

Jason sobered.

"Yes, I can. To be honest, though, if that was something I really wanted, or if I *were* gay, I dont think I would care. And I know that both my parents would ultimately support me, no matter what." This line of thought hit just a little too close to home for comfort right now.

"I guess youre right. So would mine, if I could convince them its what I really wanted. Still, I can think of easier things to confess to my folks. Like, being a Ranger...having lied to them about our activities for over three years......that sort of thing, yknow?"

Both boys shared a brief laugh, which was not entirely carefree. John Scott and Brent Oliver both had repeatedly told their sons about the importance of honesty and straightforwardness. Theyd had a good reason for disobeying, but still......

Tommy recalled himself to their previous discussion. He had a feeling that there was yet more to Jasons story than hed already heard, and he was curious to know the rest.

"So....when you went to Phaedos, what happened, besides you getting the Ninjetti Power? Does it still work, by the way?"

"Yes, it does, but not for very long. I spoke to Zordon about it the other day; he thinks that the same method we used there would have to be reapplied here once more to stabilize the Power within me. But we agreed that theres no hurry, really; the Ninjetti Power is of little use against Mondo, and this way I can stay in the background a bit."

"Sort of like our secret weapon, huh?"

"Yeah, thats me." Both grinned. "Anyway, we met Billy, and he found out whats been causing the switches after the first time."

Tommy noticed with some surprise the more than slightly sheepish expression on Jasons face. Intrigued, he sat up.

"Oh? Why *did* you get transferred on, then?"

"I...I made love." Seeng that Tommy was about to comment, Jason hastened on. "It has no real deep meaning; the way Billy explained it, it had to do with the chemical and psychological processes happening within the body during intercourse."

"Yeah, that sounds like Billy," Tommy laughed. He thought about it for a moment. "Makes some kind of sense, though."

"True. In any case, that also showed us the way how I could get home, once the Rangers fixed the connection between my mind and my body the Golden Power had messed up."

"Uh-huh. What way was th........waitaminute!" Tommy stared at Jason, slack-jawed. "A-are you saying that........that you and Tommy.....Jays Tommy.........no way!"

Jason had gone slightly pale, but met his friends eyes unflinchingly.

"Tommy and I made love. I was switched back home about an hour later last Saturday."

"Then...then Rockys comment....."

"Was exactly right. Tommy and I woke up at dawn and had the hottest, steamiest sex I could ever have imagined."

"So thats why you didnt give him a straight answer....." Tommy still stared at his best friend, trying to reconcile this startling bit of news with the image he had of Jason. Deep down, in a far-away corner of his mind, a little voice whispered that it wasnt *that* strange, not when it also involved him. The young man refused to listen.

"I thought you had a bad memory? Yes, that was part of the reason. Another, bigger part was that its really none of Rockys business. I mean, I like the guy, but his mouth *does* tend to run away with him at times."

"You got that right. Sometimes I wonder how he manages to keep our identities secret." The bit of levity went a great deal towards diffusing the tension that had sprung up with Jasons revelation. The two sat for a while, silently looking out over the desert landscape, watching dark clouds gather in the distance. Then, Tommy looked hesitantly at his best friend.

"What.....what was it like?" He interpreted the look Jason gave him correctly. "Im not trying to pry; I think Id have done the same -- you *had* to have a way back, and if that was the only way......"

Jason looked down in front of him. Thinking back on his reasoning at the time, he took his time formulating his thoughts.

"Billy had a theory that it would permanently restore all transfers to their original realities. Seems he was right, at least for me. I cant let myself think about what the others I displaced would go through if they didnt get home."

Tommy nodded, understanding. Suddenly aware of his dry throat, he took the last two sodas out of the backpack and handed one to Jason, who took it gratefully. They grimaced a bit at the lukewarm temperature, but sipped the liquid slowly. After some time, Jason continued, almost as if speaking to himself.

"Tommy didnt really want to do it, in the beginning. He felt as if he was cheating on Jay, but he knew it was the only way for both of us to get back where we belonged. He wanted Jay back so much......he really loves him."

The Red Ranger chose to ignore that last comment. Instead, he concentrated on another aspect.

"Technically, he wasnt really cheating. I mean, it was still Jays body, right?"

"Thats what I told him. I dont know if it was that convincing, though. I mean, look at the whole mess. My bodys been here all the time, but did you really think *I* was?"

"No." Tommy didnt have to think before he gave that answer. Jason -- everything that made his friend what he was -- had been missing for all of the six weeks, and it had scared him badly, even though to all outward appearances, he was still there.

"What *was* it like?" he asked again, driven by a need to know he refused to examine too much.

Jason thought for a moment, trying to find words for the experience which still filled his dreams at night.

"Intense. Hot --- I never thought Id get so excited. Very loving, though -- we both didnt want to hurt each other. He really was very gentle.......I dont think I can describe it, really. It was the same and yet totally different from making love as Jess. I mean, as Jess I just had this feeling of being filled, of being joined to Tommy, but with him......being stretched open like that, taking him inside of me, feeling his pulse within me....being within him....." He looked over at Tommy, who had tried vainly to suppress a strangled noise. The Red Rangers face was beet-red, and he looked anywhere but at Jason.

"Im sorry; I wasnt trying to embarrass you."

Jasons voice was quiet. Tommy tried to match it.

"S okay; I did ask, didnt I?" He got a small smile in return, then Jason looked back out, at the darkening sky. Tommy followed his gaze. Before he could comment further, a sudden gust of wind blew sand and grit into the spot where the two boys sat.

Getting up, Tommy tried to recall what David and Sam had told him about the desert. Quickly calculating the time they had left before the sudden storm front would reach them, he held out a hand to haul Jason to his feet.

"Cmon -- if we hurry, we might just make it before that storm hits. We dont want to be caught outside in the middle of that."

"Right." Jason couldnt tell whether he was relieved or frustrated. Hed told Tommy only part of what he wanted, but at least now he knew that hed been intimate with all three of his counterparts. All things considered, hed taken it surprisingly well. Now there was only the matter of his feelings for his friend......but that would have to wait. Right now, all that mattered was to get back to the Reservation before they were soaked.

Tommy hurried back the way theyd come, his friend at his side. His thoughts were in turmoil, but he tried hard to come to terms with everything Jason had told him. His best friend had had sex with another man? Unbelievable. Even more so that that man had been a duplicate of himself. He was uncomfortably aware of his erection; the way Jason had talked about making love with that other Tommy......the look in his eyes.....Tommy was sure Jason wasnt even aware of how much hed given away. *Jases gay? No. Not after the way he talked about Tammy. Besides, Im sure Id have noticed something before if he were. I always could tell, somehow....* Tommy had met openly homosexual people before, in some of the big cities hed lived in before moving to Angel Grove. A lot of them had been interested in Martial Arts, as well. It had never been anything blatant, although hed had to refuse a pass or two in the past. No, it had been small, insignificant things -- the way they reacted to the girls, a look, an inflection -- once you knew what to look for, the signs were there. Hed never got anything like that off Jason. *Then why does it affect me so?* He mentally shrugged it off while the teens made their way back as fast as safely possible. The clouds were gathering with astonishing speed. *Probably because I havent had sex yet with anybody; to hear Jase talk about it.....its just hormones, Im sure.* Deliberately turning his thoughts to other matters, Tommy followed the former Ranger, who had pulled slightly ahead.

* * *

The small settlement had just come into view when the storm broke. Pouring on the speed, Jason and Tommy sprinted through the first heavy raindrops to the Trueheart house, but didnt quite make it. While they werent exactly soaked, they were wet enough that they had to borrow clothes from David before they caught cold. They shared dinner and prepared to leave for Angel Grove, when a flash of lightning lit up the sky and a sudden clap of thunder reverberated around the house. Moments later, a hard, driving rain began lashing the windows.

"Oh man, Im going to love driving in this," Tommy groaned as he looked out. "I just hope we can see the road."

Sam Trueheart went to the window. After a few moments, he turned to his sons guests.

"I am sorry, Tommy, but I wont let you drive in this at all." He raised a hand before the protest could form on Tommys lips. "There is a stretch of road which leads past a hillside; in this kind of weather, weve often had mudslides there. Nothing that cant be negotiated with your 4X4 once its stopped raining, but much too dangerous in the dark and the rain. Your parents would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you boys." The older mans tone precluded any argument. Still, Jason felt compelled to point out something else.

"But, sir....our parents will still worry. They know wed planned on coming home tonight, and since theres no phone here..." He hadnt seen an extension around the house, nor a phone booth at the settlement.

David grinned. "Hey, the phone company might not want to run lines to out here, but we do have electricity, you know." He went over to a small cupboard and opened it. He took something out and showed it to his brother and his friend. "The wonders of modern technology. Nowadays, theres no reason why we should have phone lines strung all over the place, cluttering up the landscape." He checked the charge on the cell phone. "As soon as the lightning stops, we can call your folks and let them know youre staying the night."

Jason and Tommy exchanged glances. They knew it was pointless to argue; Sam had made it very clear that he expected them to obey. Giving in gracefully, the four men prepared to spend the evening together. Sam and David told about the history of the tribe, especially as it pertained to the arrowhead Tommy and David shared; Jason had known only the barest facts, and was fascinated. In turn, he and Tommy related some of the things theyd experienced as Rangers; David had confided in his adoptive father, but they knew the Truehearts could be trusted. In all, it was a pleasant time; the two teens managed to get a call through to the Olivers, who promised to tell Jasons folks his whereabouts.

It wasnt all that late, but life on the reservation followed a slightly different path than in the city. Consequently, it was only shortly after eleven that Jason and Tommy found themselves occupying the twin beds in the guest room, preparing for sleep. Jason was already under the covers, watching his best friend unobtrusively as he came out of the bathroom. He was glad that theyd undressed in different rooms; he wasnt sure he could handle being naked in the same room with Tommy yet. It was still too soon after his experience in Jays reality. He sighed and rested his head on his arm.

Tommy heard the sigh and wondered at it. The days revelations had been rather startling, and he desperately wanted some time to think about everything that had been said. However, now was not the right moment. He glanced at Jason. He had a slightly far-away expression on his face, and seemed lost in thought. Sitting down on the edge of his bed in boxers borrowed from David, like Jason, Tommy quietly called his friends name.

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong, bro?"

Jason looked at Tommy, noticing the affection and concern in the chocolate eyes. *Tell him! Tell him now!* something within him yelled. He opened his mouth, but the words wouldnt come. Instead, he opted for a half-truth.

"Nothing, really. Telling you about everything today brought it all back to me, and Im just trying to get back on track. Besides, Im tired."

As if on cue, Tommy let loose with a long yawn. Both laughed.

"Yeah, me too. But Jase, if you ever need to talk some more...."

"Ill know where to find you. Thanks, bro; that means a lot."

"Anytime." Tommy turned off the lights and slid under the covers. Soon, his even breathing told Jason he was asleep.

He lay in the darkness for a long time, thinking back on his three lovers --and of the person he wanted to become his lover. The fact that it basically was the same person made it at once easier and more complicated. Outside, the rain was still pelting down, but no longer with the driving force it had earlier. The lightning was reduced to distant flashes as the storm front moved away, towards the ocean, when his eyes slowly closed in sleep.

Jason opened heavy eyes and fumbled for his watch. 3.25h. He groaned softly. He hadnt slept much, but knew the night was over for him. Sometimes, ever since hed first taken on the Red Power Coin, he had nights like this -- being bone-tired, but unable to sleep for more than a few hours. The first really serious bout of insomnia had happened after the Green Ranger had appeared; Understandable, since theyd all been pretty much stressed at the time. It had happened again when Rita drained Tommys Powers through the Green candle -- he deliberately turned his thoughts away from that, or hed get his nightmares again. Tommys return to the team, his erratic Powers, the final loss through Zedd......now that he thought of it, it had stopped mostly after Tommy returned to the team as the White Ranger. His time in Geneva had been mostly peaceful -- except for the last few months before his return, when he knew hed be seeing Tommy again......the sleeplessness had started again, until he finally admitted his changed feelings for Tommy to himself, right after hed taken on the Gold Power for Trey. He smiled sardonically into the darkness. So his insomnia had been caused by Tommy all along, had it? Well, hed learn to deal with that, too -- someday.

His attention was drawn to the other bed where Tommy shifted in his sleep. Hed kicked the blankets off, and the wan light filtering through the window made his tanned skin looking even darker against the white sheets. For a few minutes, Jason watched the even rise and fall of the muscular chest, then slid out of bed and slipped from the room, trying to control the desire to touch the smooth expanse of muscle as hed done while on his journey. Shivering slightly in the cool night air, he slipped on his jeans and sat down at a back window, looking into the distance where occasional flashes of lightning still brightened up the sky.

Tommy woke from the soft snick as the door fell back into the lock. Thinking that Jason had gone to the bathroom, he curled up under his blankets once more, warming up. His thoughts automatically drifted back to the conversation he and Jason had had during the day. It had been startling to realize that his best friend had experienced sex in so many forms, while he himself was still a virgin. Not that he minded too much; it was just that hed not felt ready while he was with Kim -- they had both been pretty young, after all -- and with Kat.......he was kind of glad they hadnt taken that step, or he would feel even worse for not being able to commit himself totally to her. Tommy wanted his first time to be special, to mean something for him and his partner, whoever that would turn out to be. If that set him apart from his peers, so be it. He knew that Jason had sort of stumbled into it in Geneva the first time, but hed bet any amount of money that his encounters in the other universes had been anything but casual. Jason was not the kind to just hop into bed with someone because he had an itch that wanted to be scratched. But....if that was so, what would he feel like, now that hed lost all three of his partners?

Tommy conveniently forgot that they had all been his alter egos; more precisely, he didnt want to be reminded of that. For some reason, the thought made him distinctly uncomfortable the longer he dwelled on it -- especially after Jason had admitted to sleeping with Jays Tommy, who was openly living in a same-gender relationship.

He pummeled his pillow into a more comfortable shape and looked at the empty bed across from his own. He frowned. Where *was* Jason, anyway? This was far longer than a trip to the bathroom should take. He waited a few more minutes; when his friend didnt appear, he crawled out of his nice, warm, comfortable bed into the chilly night air, grumbling under his breath. Slipping a sweatshirt of Davids over his head, he tried to tame his hair and softly, so as not to wake his brother and Sam, he slipped out of the guest room.

Across the hallway, he could just make out the living room; there, at one of the windows, sat his best friend, head leaning against the frame, looking out into the night. He looked so....lonely, so lost, it sent a chill down Tommys spine that had nothing to do with the rooms temperature. He padded over on almost-silent feet, and rested a hand on the broad, naked shoulder, feeling the smooth skin still warm under his fingers. Jason reached up and covered his hand with his own, but didnt turn around. The two young men stayed like this for a long while, until Jason spoke. When he did, his voice was so soft, Tommy had to strain to hear him.

"I didnt make love with Tommy that last time because I had to. I mean, I did, if I wanted to go home, but that wasnt it at all. I made love with him because I wanted it more than I ever wanted Tammy. I *needed* to do it."

Tommy froze. He had suspected that Jason was still troubled by his experience, but he certainly hadnt expected *that*. He hardly could formulate the question uppermost in his mind.

"Why? Why him, Jase?" Tommys voice was no more than a whisper, and it had nothing to do with not waking the Truehearts.

"Because he understood."

His heart was beating in his throat by now. "Understood what?"

"Whats it like -- to love someone like this." Dark, serious eyes turned towards the Red Ranger.

"The way I love you."

The quiet statement hung in the air, filling the room, drowning out all else. A part of Tommy exulted in the soft admission -- theyd always tacitly taken their feelings for each other for granted, and having it said out loud filled a need he hadnt known hed had. Another part was incredulous -- *he doesnt mean that, not like this, it cant be* -- and yet another screamed at him to run, to get away from this, from here, as fast as possible. Tommy squelched that particular voice ruthlessly. Abandoning Jason when hed just laid himself open like this simply was not an option. Nevertheless, his hand fell from the broad shoulder, and he took an involuntary step backwards. Tommy could have cheerfully kicked himself to the moon and back as he saw the small, sad smile flicker briefly around his best friends mouth before he closed his eyes and turned towards the window once more.

Forcing the words past his suddenly dry mouth, Tommy reached out, but couldnt quite bring himself to touch Jason again.

"J-Jase? I -- I dont understand...."

"Its okay, Tommy; Im sorry. I shouldnt have told you." The deep voice was weary, and hurt Tommy deep inside. Swallowing hard, he stepped closer again.

"Dont be sorry, bro. I....you surprised me, is all. I mean......why? How?"

"It doesnt matter."

"I think it does." The quiet certainty in Tommys voice, and his nearness, brought the dark head round again. Jason looked into the brown eyes he knew so well, and felt a little bit lighter. Maybe his admission hadnt cost him Tommys friendship, after all. "Talk to me, bro. Make me understand."

Tommy went around Jason and sat next to him on the windowsill, so that he could look into his face. Jason searched the angular features for signs of revulsion, or disgust, but couldnt find any. What he *did* see was the same desire for understanding hed read there so often, when theyd talked their problems through with each other. Drawing a deep breath -- the worst was over, after all, and Tommy was still here, willing to listen -- he started to explain.

"You know that Ive always considered you my best friend, right? I mean, we became so close, so soon -- it was scary at times, but I didnt mind. For all I already had Zack, and Billy, you were the brother I always wanted, right from the start."

"I know. It was the same for me -- still is, the fact that I found David notwithstanding." Both smiled; this was as it should be.

"I think it started while I was in Switzerland, or maybe shortly before that.....I missed you so much at times, and Zack and Trini couldnt quite understand......I think thats when I realized that what I felt for you was more than friendship -- that I loved you. It wasnt that hard to accept, really; I think, even though wed never said anything, I was pretty sure you felt the same."

"I do; Ive known that for a long time, too." It wasnt hard at all to admit; while Tommy had never stopped to analyse his feelings for Jason, if asked, he would have said he loved him without a single qualm.

"Then I came back, and you got me back on the team -- man, I thought things couldnt get any better. It was so great to be back again, fighting at your side.......then, Gasket kidnapped you. Kat and I saw it, and when she tried not to fall into hysterics, I knew that I was going through the exact same thing. I thought for a moment Id lost you, one way or another, but I just *couldnt* let you go. Id have done *anything* to get you back. If that had meant letting you kill me in that arena, it would have been worth it. Thats when I knew that I loved you more than as a friend, or even a brother."

Tommy couldnt have uttered a single word if his life had depended on it. Part of him understood perfectly -- it echoed too closely what had gone through his mind while Jason was caught in the reality warp. However, a voice in his mind was shouting questions at him -- *why does it have to be you? what does that mean, exactly? what do you do now?* And very softly, another voice asked him, *what did you do to deserve this kind of love, that Jason would give his life for you?*

Jason paused, gathering his thoughts. Tommy was still here; he might as well come totally clean. Summoning all the courage he had, he looked into Tommys eyes.

"The....physical attraction came after that. I want you -- Id like nothing more right now than kiss you and make love with you. I have for quite a while now."

Tommy blushed; hed somehow expected the admission, but not that Jason would come and say it right out loud. Slightly panicked and totally at a loss, he made himself meet the dark eyes.

"Jase....I d-dont know what to say, or do....."

"You dont have to say or do anything. I thought Id never tell you, but talking with that other Tommy changed my mind. I dont want to keep it from you -- but I also dont expect you to reciprocate. These are *my* feelings; Ill deal with them. You wont have to fear that Ill jump you one day, or anything. I just want you to understand when I wont do some things...."

"Huh?"

Jason smiled then, and a tiny twinkle crept into his eyes. Tommy heard the serious undertone, though.

"I.....uh, I dont think Ill be coming for a lot of sleepovers for a while; Id ....um....also like to take my showers in private, after practice."

"But....why?" As soon as he uttered his question, Tommy could have kicked himself -- again. Preferably to Mars, this time.

"Because you turn me on. A lot." There, it was said. A weight seemed to lift from Jasons shoulders, and he sat up straighter, chuckling at the fiery blush staining Tommys cheeks. He knew his own were probably just as red.

Tommy ran a hand behind his neck, under his hair. His mind was reeling, and he was at a total loss for words. Jasons confession had thrown him more than he realized, and he needed time to think. *And here I thought admitting that I missed him had been hard! What has he been going through?*

Finally finding his voice, the Red Ranger quite deliberately laid a hand on the strong forearm. It was a gesture of understanding the two had often shared. Trying to be as sincere as possible, he assured his friend.

"Bro -- I dont know what to say. No -- hear me out," he forestalled the comment he could see forming on Jasons lips.

"You just dropped a real bombshell on me. I cant give you an answer right now; I need some time to take it all in. But theres one thing I *can* say right now."

"Whats that?"

"Im glad you told me. Thanks for trusting me that much."

Jason regarded him with warm dark eyes.

"Ive trusted you with my life a hundred times over; why wouldnt I trust you with my heart?"

There was nothing more that could be said after that. The two young men sat silently at the window, close, but not touching, and watched the sun rise on a new day.

* * *

*

Dawn came and went; the four men gathered round the breakfast table in silence, only broken by requests like "Pass the butter, please" and the like. David wondered at Tommy and Jasons quiet mood, but a glance and headshake from his father forestalled any comment. Soon after, the two teens said their goodbyes and were back on their way to Angel Grove.

David looked after the red 4X4 for a long time, until it disappeared behind a bend in the road. He turned towards his father.

"What was wrong with those two?"

Sam Trueheart shook his head and guided his adoptive son back inside.

"They are at a crossroads. There is no right or wrong road, but only one will bring peace to both. One has already chosen his path; it is up to the other whether he will follow or walk alone."

* * *

Tommy drove slower than usual, and only partially because the road was still slippery with mud and puddles. He couldnt get their conversation out of his mind, and was hard put to concentrate on his driving. Whenever he thought about the moment when Jason had told him that he loved him, he was filled with pride and warmth. At least *that* had crystallized in his mind. A lot of other things, though, were getting more confusing the longer he thought about them. His instinctive reaction was to give Jason what he so obviously wanted, but he was sure it was the wrong reaction for once. Whatever he decided to do, it would affect both of them profoundly, and their near future, at least. He simply couldnt afford to base a decision on gut feelings and a sense of obligation towards his best friend; not this time. Besides, hed *never* envisioned himself intimately involved with another guy -- although he had to admit, if it were anyone, it would have been his best friend. This was all so confusing!*Damn Jase anyway! Why did he have to spring this on me?*

Tommy knew the answer to that, though. They were too close -- had been through too much together -- for there to be anything but total honesty between them. Sooner or later, it would have come out, one way or another. It was just that hed been totally unprepared for something like this. And of course, there was the matter of that tiny little sliver of excitement deep in his belly and at the back of his mind which made its presence felt every time he even tentatively tried to envisage himself and Jason in anything like an intimate situation. *That* would have to be considered as well.

They were reaching the outskirts of town before Tommy could bring himself to look at his friend. Jason was gazing out the window, but turned towards him when he felt the brown eyes on himself. Reading Tommys look perfectly, he smiled his customary warm, slightly mischievous smile.

"Tommy, dont worry so much. I told you, I expect nothing from you. I.....I just wanted you to know, thats all."

Abruptly, Tommy pulled over and killed the engine. Turning towards his friend, he let some of his turmoil show.

"Then why do I feel as if I owe it to you, somehow?"

Jason sat up almost violently. "No! You owe me nothing -- especially not something like this."

"But...."

"But nothing. Look, Tommy -- I wont lie to you. Theres nothing that would make me happier right now if you were to tell me, Jase, I feel the same, would you kiss me. But *only* if its what *you* want, as well. Not for any sense of obligation, or to humour me. Id rather live with the memories I have and keep you as my friend than that you do something you cant live with, and I lose you altogether." Jason drew a deep breath. "Thats what I was most afraid of; not actually telling you about my feelings, but that Id drive you away because of them. It doesnt matter if all I ever get from you is a handshake -- what does matter is that I dont lose you over this. I need you too much for that."

He fell back into his seat and turned his head away, but not before Tommy saw the flash of fear in the dark eyes. He was silent for several minutes, thinking about what Jason had told him, listening to the rapid breaths of his friend as he tried to control himself. Finally, he touched the black-clad shoulder gently -- like hed always done.

"Jase....." He got no answer.

"Bro, will you look at me?" Tommys voice was very gentle, and Jason hesitantly looked at him, not bothering to hide his pallor or the single tear track down his cheek. His own eyes moist, Tommy reached out and carefully wiped it away.

"If theres one thing Im sure of right now, its that youll *never* lose me as your friend. I told you, I need you too much myself." He smiled at the glimmer of hope that lightened the former Rangers eyes.

"All that other stuff.......I need some time, Jase. I have to think real hard about what you told me, and how it will affect us. And its *us*, not just you or me. I cant and wont make a decision without thinking it through, from all sides. I *can*

promise you one thing, though -- Ill tell you honestly and directly what itll be."

Jason sat for a moment, the colour slowly returning to his face. He searched Tommys eyes and found the truth in his words, accepting the need to wait for Tommys decision. Finally, he nodded, a slow smile curving his mouth.

"Fair enough."

Tommy sighed, and slumped back in his seat. It was too early in the morning for heavy stuff like this! Nevertheless, he was glad they understood each other. He turned the key in the ignition again, and drove silently to Jasons house. Before his friend could get out, he grabbed for the strong, tanned hand.

"Theres just one thing I have to tell you."

"Whats that?" Jason didnt know whether to be anxious or expectant. He opted for the latter.

Tommy drew a deep breath. This wasnt going to be easy, but it needed to be said. Besides, it felt right. He clasped Jasons hand in his, squeezing firmly. Holding his best friends eyes with his own, his voice very sure, he said what had been on his mind since the night, ever since hed heard Jason say it first.

"I love you, too. Maybe not the way you love me, but maybe that will come in time. Then again, maybe it wont. I dont know. But never doubt that I love you, Jase."

He almost didnt hear the whispered "Thank you", but felt the strong fngers close almost convulsively around his own. Then, Jason released him and grabbed for his overnight bag from the back seat. He was already reaching for the doorhandle, when he suddenly turned back and grinned at Tommy with warmth and a touch of ....what? It made Tommys heart beat faster.

"Theres just one more thing Id like you to think about....."

"What is it"?" Tommy asked, slightly suspicious.

"Nothing much, really. I just hope itll help you decide."

Before Tommy could react, Jason reached over and pulled him close. Fastening his mouth to the Red Rangers, he kissed Tommy leisurely, gliding his tongue across the firm lips which instinctively opened to let the moist invader inside. Tommys eyes closed involuntarily, and as Jason engaged his own tongue in a gentle duel, he moaned softly. Then, he withdrew as softly as he had come, leaving Tommy breathless and slightly dizzy. He touched the lean cheek in a brief caress, then got swiftly out of the car. Closing the door firmly, he looked back inside into chocolate eyes which were wide with astonishment. Quirking another smile, Jason stepped back from the car.

"How can you make a decision without having all the facts?" he asked rhetorically.

"Think about it."

With that, the former Ranger turned and walked up the path to disappear behind the comfortable ranch-style house, leaving Tommy behind with his mind in chaos, lips tingling and a throbbing erection.

  


### 

The End ...

(or is it?)

**Author's Note:**

> Despite this being one of my oldest stories, I'm _still_ toying with the idea of writing one more chapter. ~~Gotta get the boys together somehow for real, right?~~ Any thoughts on that?


End file.
